Para Siempre
by Blankaoru
Summary: No la conoció en el mejor momento, tampoco en el mejor lugar, pero supo con mirarla que siempre la protegería, siempre la apoyaría, siempre la esperaría. ¡Una historia que transcurre en la época actual!. Kenshin y Kaoru.
1. Chapter 1

_Declaración_ : Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo no poseo ningún derecho, y hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Sólo para fanfiction.

Dedicada _a mi preciosa amiga que aguanta todas mis ideas_ **. _Pola de Himura_.**

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

 **Para Siempre**

Acto uno

"Al tocarla"

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Tokio, 2009

Estaba aún oscuro cuando salió de su letargo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y rodó sobre su espalda, suspirando. Fue cuando su brazo hizo contacto con ella.

¿Que acaso seguía allí? Encendió la lámpara del velador y su luz tenue iluminó el cuerpo femenino desnudo, acostado dándole la espalda y en una posición cercana a la fetal. Kenshin admiró su cabello negro desparramado sobre la almohada, su cintura breve y de inmediato llegó a su memoria la sensación reciente de esa piel bajo su tacto y el candor de sus torpes besos. La muchacha había tomado mucho durante la fiesta, pero debía reconocer que lo que habían hecho al llegar a esa cama le había gustado.

Su excitación apareció nuevamente y se preguntó si ella accedería a tener más sexo a cambio de más dinero. Se acercó para despertarla y hablarle pero cambió de idea y se acosto apegado a su espalda, repentinamente shockeado por las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y nada más que eso. Así lo hizo y se quedó respirando en su cuello, tomándola firmemente por la cintura, amoldándose a su contorno tras taparla con las frazadas. Le había gustado esa chica. Le había encantado. Le dejó un par de besos en el hombro y con la nariz le hizo cosquillas en la nuca. Su pelo olía rico, con una suave fragancia que lo atraía y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No puedo ser tan estúpido.- se dijo por lo bajo. Cogió sus boxer y salió de la cama rumbo al cuarto de baño. Al regresar, se sentó en una banca cerca de la chica.

Él no podía pretender enamorarse de una mujer sólo por compartir su cama, menos de una que había entregado sus encantos por dinero y que seguramente lo seguiría haciendo para cubrir el coste de sus caprichos a lo largo de su vida como decían, hacía la mayoría. Él no conocía mucho de eso, a decir verdad, esta era la primera vez en sus veintiséis años de vida que se permitía una noche así. Tal vez, pensó nervioso, alisándose el largo cabello rojizo hacia atrás, es que en verdad estaba demasiado solo y aunque decía que estaba bien, sabía que no era así. Su mente vagó un poco más atrás, unas cinco horas antes.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Kenshin tenía un puesto de cargador en una empresa de transportes y la semana anterior se había hecho la fiesta anual formal de la misma, a la que asistieron todos los empleados incluyendo a las esposas o familiares directos de éstos. Una jornada familiar y amena donde todos pudieran relajarse y compartir. Pues bien, la noche anterior había sido la fiesta informal anual, aquella sólo para caballeros en un lugar donde habían reservado compañía femenina.

Al estar prohibida la prostitución en Japón, los métodos para tener sexo pagado simulaban en muchos casos el tener una cita con la chica en cuestión. También podía pasar que en un bar hicieran rondas de conversación de algunos minutos con varias muchachas para elegir la que preferían y pasar a un privado, ya sea para obtener besos, algunas caricias o el acto sexual completo. Al menos esas eran las situaciones que Kenshin había visto a lo largo de su vida sin atreverse antes a tomar a alguna de ellas y estaba seguro de que habían muchas otras formas de "encontrarse" para una pareja de eventuales amantes que no se había visto nunca antes en su vida. Pero al final siempre había que pagar por vivir una placentera "mentirita" y eso le disgustaba. Vivir una mentira en vez de tener en su realidad a una pareja con quien compartir las cosas de su día. Una mujer a quien querer y dar lo mejor de si.

Pero incluso él ya estaba un poco harto de la búsqueda y la espera de tal dama. Precisamente hacía dos días la de recepción le había cancelado una cita sin dar mayores explicaciones ni luces de una próxima salida.

Miró en su entorno. Su amigo Sanosuke estaba borracho cantando en el karaoke junto con Katsu y varios del departamento de comunicaciones. El de contabilidad se había escabullido con una muchacha a un apartado y el jefe llevaba desaparecido bastante rato en lo mismo. Había mujeres guapas por todos lados con otros compañeros de labores, algunas sólo conversando, aunque enseñando de vez en vez sus senos y él ya estaba aburrido de todo eso. Prefería irse a su casa. Fue a refrescarse al baño y ya de vuelta a buscar su chaqueta de cuero, vio a la muchacha.

La encontró sentada, con los hombros caídos. Pensó que se trataba de una chica demasiado borracha, pero se llevó la sorpresa al tocarla para saber como estaba.

-Gracias, me encuentro bien.- dijo la joven en voz alta para ser audible sobre la música. Y se veía perfectamente lúcida.

Kenshin la miró unos instantes. Labios rojos y carnosos, rostro agradable, ojos preciosos...

-Creo que me estoy engañando. Tus ojos no son negros, ¿cierto?-

La muchacha sonrió. Se sintió ridículo al pensar que su sonrisa lo había flechado, pero así lo había sentido.

-Son azules, señor.-

-Ya veo. ¿Y por qué estás aquí y no allá divirtiéndote con tus compañeras?

-Oh... bueno... a ellas ya las escogieron y a mi nadie me quiso y está bien. Es decir... no soy del gusto de los señores.

Había algo lindo en esa chica, algo que lo instaba a quedarse con ella. Acercó una silla para conversar.

-¿Está bien si hablamos, chiquilla? Mis compañeros estan ebrios, no se les entiende nada.

La joven había reído y ese sonido le había gustado.

-Está bien, hablemos.

Habían pasado por diversos temas de contingencia y se habían entretenido contándose chistes, bebieron un poco y ya que estaban para eso, Kenshin le dijo que la quería besar. Ella sonrió. Él lo tomó por un sí.

Se acercó a su boca rabiosamente roja y entre los suyos tomó el labio inferior de ella. Amó cómo se sentía cuando él hacía un poco de presión. Al separarse de ella, se sintió mareado. Lo atribuyó a la oscuridad de la sala y los juegos de luces.

-Vamos a un lugar más cómodo. ¿Es posible?.

La notó tomar aire, pero al final asintió. Permitió que él la cogiera de la mano y salieron del local rumbo a uno de los apartados. Luego Kenshin se lo pensó un poco.

-Dime... ¿tengo que pagar más si vamos a mi casa?

-No, señor. Pero debo informar a mis compañeras donde me encuentro.

-Muy bien, hazlo.- dijo decidido, llevándola afuera. La joven se puso un abrigo hasta la rodilla para cubrirse, pues el vestido negro, brillante y corto no la ayudaba mucho con eso, y montó tras él a su moto Yamaha. Como el abrigo se abrió antes de partir él echó una mirada a sus piernas. Y qué piernas. Le pasó un casco y partieron a un lugar no muy lejos de allí. A poco de estacionar, la joven mandó su ubicación a sus amigas. Y siguió a Kenshin a un departamento en el tercer piso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó él tras entrar a su pequeño departamento.- Pasa, no te asustes. Tengo cómo pagarte.- dijo añadiendo algunos billetes a un sobre que preparó y que dejó sobre la mesita del sector de la cocina.

-Mi nombre es Sakuragi Haruko, señor.

-El mío es Himura Kenshin. ¿Te gusta la música?

Se sentía nervioso. Le temblaban las manos al operar el mando a distancia buscando algo que escuchar y hasta le sudaban. No sabía por qué habían invitado a esa chica a su casa o tal vez sí, después de todo era hombre y tenía una necesidad que buscaba ser apaciguada. Una que no tenía hasta que salió del baño de ese local y la vió.

-Dime, Haruko, ¿Hasta dónde puedo llegar contigo?

Haruko se había levantado lentamente de su asiento y con sus hermosos ojos lo miró a través de sus espesas pestañas. Entreabrió sus labios y Kenshin se sintió perdido. No esperó más. Ella no lo esquivó ni puso un valor a sus besos ni dijo cuánto le costaría desnudarla. Haruko se dejó hacer con gentileza y a cambio, él mismo hizo de cuentas que era su primera vez con alguna novia querida y con suavidad se hundió en ella al hacerla suya.

No sabía si ella lo estaría comparando con algún amante anterior de esos que conocía por su forma de ganarse la vida, pero él quedó gratamente sorprendido de su respuesta y su ternura. Fue acariciado y ella le permitió recostar la cabeza entre sus senos para descansar un rato, aunque luego se quedaron dormidos.

Y ahí esta él ahora. Mirándola dormir como si fuera el más entretenido programa de la tele. Su mejilla ruborizada, el arco perfecto de su ceja. El carmín de sus labios se había borrado en gran medida, permaneciendo una buena porción en sus propios labios. Se preguntó, sintiéndose tonto al hacerlo, si ella le permitiría salir en otra ocasión para conocerse. Él era un hombre ahorrativo, aún cuando su sueldo era modesto, podría obsequiar a la chica aquellas cosas que ella deseaba y por las que hacía lo que hacía. Se rió quedo de si mismo, de sus ideas. Tenía que ser muy ingenuo para creer que una chica así querría quedarse con él, que sólo podía costearse ese pequeño departamento aunque era todo un lujo: Tenía cuarto de baño propio.

Haruko se recostó sobre su espalda y Kenshin esta vez tuvo la vista de su rostro completo y de pronto algo lo empezó a molestar. Los latidos de su corazón de aceleraron al notar que no llevaba rubor porque en efecto sus mejillas eran sonrosadas y su cara tenía contornos redondeados...

La joven abrió los ojos y la plácida expresión que tenía desapareció. Buscó un lugar donde apareciera la hora y la encontró en el radio reloj de una repisa.

3:45 am

-Oh, no, me matarán.- se dijo y se levantó de un salto. Reunió su escasa ropa para irse de allí y luego de vestirse y salir a la puerta, Kenshin le cerró el paso.

-Quiero saber si podemos volver a vernos.- dijo muy serio.

-Me tengo que ir, señor Himura. Por favor...

-Pero dime.

-No es lo adecuado. Se supone que esto es sólo de una noche. Déjeme ir, no quiero tener problemas... yo tengo su dirección, puedo venir otro día...-

Kenshin se retiró del umbral de la puerta, con gesto cansado.

-Después de todo sabía que sería asi.- murmuró, pero Haruko pudo escucharlo.-Vete, muchacha. No tengas problemas por mi culpa.

Haruko acabó de ponerse un abrigo largo y recogió su cartera de debajo de una silla. Kenshin la escuchó llamar un taxi mientras resonaban sus tacones por el pasillo.

Molesto por entender que posiblemente se había convertido en un cliente indeseable por insistir, regresó a su cama a dormir lo que le quedaba. Ya era domingo y tenía cosas que hacer, como visitar a su familia.

Horas después, cuando salió de la ducha, listo para prepararse un desayuno, reparó en un trozo de cartulina bajo la silla. Otra vez esa sensación de que algo andaba muy mal lo invadió al recogerla. La resaca que no le dió el alcohol ingerido se la trajo la información que portaba la tarjeta estudiantil.

No era sólo que Sakuragi Haruko se llamara en verdad Kamiya Kaoru, él podía entender que la chica ocultara deliberadamente su identidad; lo que lo mató en verdad fue el resto de lo que ponía.

"Estudiante de Tercer año de Secundaria"

¿Qué semejante estupidez había cometido?

Claro, seguro sus compañeros de trabajo habían notado que la chica era más joven de lo que decía ser y él había sido el único imbécil que se la había quedado. Incluso la había traído hasta su casa.

Que el cielo lo amparase, aunque nada se merecía por tamaño error cometido. Sudando frío, Kenshin se sentó en una silla tratando de sacar cuentas. Cuando él estaba en la secundaria, ¿qué edad?... maldición, no lo había estado. Miró de nuevo la tarjeta buscando más información, algún año de nacimiento para calcular. La chica no podía ser tan joven. Por ahí encontró una fecha. Gritó de rabia y frustración cuando el cálculo a la fecha le dio quince años.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Lo demandaría? O tal vez lo extorsionaría... daba lo mismo si lo acusaba de violación, las leyes en su país no le harían gran daño, pero ese no era el punto. Él ya sentía vergüenza de algo que hasta hace unos momentos le había parecido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan tonto, utilizado incluso... cuando él pensaba en seguir viendo a futuro a la chica se daba cuenta de que sería tremendamente impropio.

Pero debía verla. Saber al menos con qué intenciones había hecho lo que hizo. El lunes sin falta iría a verla a la salida de la escuela, para saber a qué atenerse con ella.

Tras su amargo desayuno llegó a la cama para tenderla antes de irse. Al echar las frazadas y sábanas para atrás encontró una mancha, una de sangre. Cayendo de rodillas, descargó su repentina furía a puñetazos contra el colchón.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Fin acto Uno

Al tocarla

Diciembre 27, 2015/ revisión Abril 06, 2016.

Notas de autor

Hasta donde entiendo, la edad de consentimiento sexual en Japón varía desde los 14 a los 16 años, según la prefectura aunque para esta historia será de 16 años. De todos modos, a mí me sirven estas edades en lo que sucede entre ellos para armar la historia por lo que pasa más adelante. Sean libres de seguir leyendo o no.

Esta historia la escribí el año pasado y como ya tenía tantas la dejé guardada, me fui de vacaciones y la olvidé. Hay algunas cosas muy puntuales que quiero contar asi que posiblemente sea del orden de historia de 10 capítulos (sólo hay tres). Kenshin tuvo que ser engañado para hacer lo que hizo, pero estoy segura que más adelante lo amarán con todo su corazón como yo lo hago y entenderán los motivos de Kaoru para hacer lo que hizo. Sobre la fiesta en la empresa y ese tipo tan sutil de protstitución que tienen allá -oh, perdón, verdad que en Japón no existe la prostitución.- es algo real, según algunos sitios donde leí se está dando a una escala bastante grande en que escolares se meten en ese tipo de cosas para costearse bolsos y cosas de lujos que quieren tener. No sé si sea fácil salir de eso, supongo que si.

Este sábado les pondré a quienes aman y quieren a los sabios perros viejos el segundo capítulo y final (?) de la historia de una chica ninja y su robusto maestro alfarero y la próxima semana "Después de Perderte" para que lloremos con ganas abrazando lo que tengamos a mano, ya saben, maridos, novios, almohadas, televisores, mejores amigos, mascotas. (televisores?)

Las dejo. Sean felices.

Blankaoru.


	2. Una nueva vida comienza

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

 **Para Siempre**

Acto dos

" _Una Nueva Vida Comienza"_

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

 _ **O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O**_

Kaoru se despidió de sus amigas Misao y Mokona con una gran sonrisa y se abrió paso entre los demás estudiantes que salían a la calle. Apenas alcanzó la vereda y miró hacia el frente, lo vio y se aterrorizó al reconocerlo.

Intentando pasar desapercibida y ladeando la cabeza, caminó rápido hacia donde un grupo mayor de estudiantes se movía, pero el hombre pelirrojo la alcanzó sin perder el tiempo, caminando a su lado como un transeúnte más, manos en los bolsillos.

-Tenemos que hablar.- deslizó en voz apenas audible para ella. Kaoru no se atrevía a mirarlo y sólo se sujetaba de la correa de su mochila con fuerza.- La invito un jugo, no es lejos. Sólo tres calles, luego la dejo en paz.

La joven miró con disimulo por encima de su hombro. Al parecer sus compañeras Yumi y Tae, estaban preocupadas de otra cosa. Lo mejor sería apresurarse. Llegando a una esquina dobló por ahí para desaparecer, Kenshin la siguió.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó. Ella se giró molesta.

-¿Me está siguiendo?

-Quiero que hablemos.

Kaoru se agachó tras una moto e indicó a Kenshin que hiciera lo mismo porque tampoco quería que lo vieran. Él se ocultó con ella.

-¿De quién nos escondemos?

En medio de un alegre grupo, Kaoru vio pasar a sus compañeras. Atravesaron la calle y se perdieron de su vista, sin embargo aguardó un rato más por si aparecían. Cuando consideró que había pasado el peligro, se puso de pie.

-¿Entonces me acompañará?

Kaoru miró con detención y cierto fastidio a su acompañante. Jeans desgastados (y sentadores), camiseta verde musgo y chaqueta de cuerina, desgastada también en los codos. Era bajo, tanto como recordaba aunque más alto que ella, pero le gustaba su aspecto, sobre todo con el cabello tomado hacia atrás.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo. Esto es acoso.- respondió.

-Tengo su tarjeta estudiantil.- Comentó Kenshin.- Según entiendo, sin esto no puede entrar a la biblioteca de su escuela ni acceder a beneficios como rebajas en las tarifas de transporte y otras cosas.- recitó, tal como se lo escuchó decir a Tsubame, su hermana menor cuando le preguntó sobre qué era una tarjeta estudiantil, porque él nunca tuvo una. Sólo una identificación como estudiante.

Kaoru no quiso mirarlo, molesta consigo misma por ese descuido. Ya le había advertido Yumi que era una estupidez meter tal documento en la cartera si iban a salir y a dar nombres falsos. Necesitaba recuperarla. Lo encaró.

-Muy bien. Pero no quiero tomarme nada por acá con usted, no quiero que mis compañeros nos vean juntos.

-Está bien. Iremos donde quiera en la moto.

El reglamento de la escuela prohibía montarse en una moto con el uniforme y Kaoru se lo comentó a Kenshin. Luego de discutirlo, comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, con el rumbo que ella indicaba.

De reojo, Kenshin sólo corroboró lo que pensó cuando la vio salir de la escuela. Que era joven. Muy joven. Se sintió culpable por no notarlo antes, por haberla llevado a su casa, por desnudarla, por tomarla, por todo. Pero aún cuando no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje en su rostro y el pelo lo recogía en una coleta, le parecía mucho más bonita que la noche del sábado. Se pellizcó mentalmente por pensar eso.

-Aquí podemos comprar algo.- dijo Kaoru al pasar a un puesto de granadina. Kenshin pagó una y un agua mineral, porque esas cosas muy dulces lo hostigaban. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la orilla del río, donde se sentaron.

Apoyando las palmas en el pasto para olvidar que las sentía húmedas, Kenshin se sintió un poco incómodo. Él era el adulto y no sabía qué decir. Empezaría por lo más grave y le extendió la tarjeta a Kaoru.

-Me llevé una gran sorpresa con lo de su edad.- dijo un poco molesto.- Yo no me di cuenta, no suelo hacer... esas cosas, menos con jovencitas.

La joven guardó su tarjeta en su porta documentos, bajo la mirada atenta de Kenshin. Se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo asi que para pasar los nervios tomó su vaso de granadina y sorbió la pajita. Él bebió también.

-Eso ya pasó, señor. Le ruego que lo olvide. No fue mi intención engañarlo.

Y claro que no lo había sido. Lo que ella tenía que hacer, según sus compañeras, era dejar que la tocaran un poco y que la besaran. Nada más. No el acto sexual completo a menos que quisiera. Y nunca había deseado tanto algo como entregarse a ese desconocido. Simplemente no había podido controlar sus impulsos, lo que la había tenido reflexionando sobre si ella era una cualquiera o ese hombre tenía algo especial, porque le había gustado de verdad.

-Quiero saber si me demandará.- lanzó Kenshin a quemarropa. - Necesito saber si me acusará de violación con alguien, porque yo no quería perjudicarla cuando lo hicimos, porque no sabía su edad y porque tengo una familia que depende de mi.

Kaoru reaccionó a esas palabras, mirándolo con odio.

-¿Eres casado? ¡Y estabas haciendo esas porquerías! ¡Bien te mereces que te denuncie, maldito perro infiel!- estalló furiosa la chica.

Sus palabras lastimaron a Kenshin. ¿Ser como su padre? ¡Jamás! Se puso de pie, molesto.

-Ya le devolví su tarjeta y le presenté mis excusas. No tenemos más que hablar, menos si usted juzga tan a la ligera. Me refería a mi madre y mi hermana.- aclaró. Caminó decidido de regreso, mientras Kaoru, shockeada, lo veía alejarse. Ella se obligó a pensar que no le importaba y bebió compulsivamente de su granadina hasta que el hielo perdió sabor, pero no era tan fácil ignorar que lo había molestado.

Pero era menor así, que él se alejara y no se volvieran a ver. Sin duda lo era. No correría riesgos de que nadie supiera lo que ella había hecho y el pelirrojo no debía preocuparse, porque ella no lo denunciaría a nadie. Entonces abrazó sus rodillas y recordó el modo en que él le hizo el amor.

Sus amigas habían hablado muchas veces sobre el acto sexual. Algunas ya lo habían hecho, otras lo soñaban y la mayoría tenía un ideal que se trataba de un amante considerado, atractivo, en un ambiente libre del peligro de ser atrapados. Kaoru, cuando pensaba en eso, añadía a su lista de deseos mental el que además el varón en cuestión fuera tierno. Si, tierno. Tal cual. Que la acariciara, que tuviera cuidado y para mal o para bien, Kenshin había sido todo eso y más.

Cuando ella se había quejado de que sus manos ásperas la raspaban, él siguió sólo con la punta de sus dedos, con los nudillos. La había tratado como un hombre debía tratar a su novia, como una mujer valiosa. No hizo nada a lo bruto, le dio su tiempo. Le había quitado su virginidad, sin hacerla sentir dolor y medio dormido la había acunado contra él.

Había sido fácil dejarse llevar por su encanto y amabilidad. Ella dejó aflorar su lado más sensible para acariciarlo, había deseado hacerlo desde que se subieron a la moto y lo abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Se había sentido raro, especial, sin duda. Entre sus brazos, más tarde, tuvo la sensación de que habían hecho eso cientos de veces, que se pertenecían el uno al otro pero el despertar la devolvió a la amarga realidad de que había sido pagada para complacerlo y al final ella se había comportado como una mujer que vendía sus encantos a un hombre como si no tuviera un corazón. A uno que le pidió volver a verla. Por eso tuvo que salir corriendo de su departamento, no sólo por la hora que era, sino también porque sentía vergüenza.

Vergüenza de sentir tanto en tan poco rato. Yumi la trataría de tonta y Tae también se burlarían si se enteraban de eso.

Repasando la conversación en su mente, Kaoru se levantó y fue a desechar su vaso en un bote de basura. Kenshin ya le había sacado dos cuadras de ventaja y se sintió mal por su modo de tratarlo. Ella no solía expresarse así de las personas, pero... pero... le había dolido pensar que estuviera casado. Le había dado rabia, por eso no controló sus palabras.

Él le había traído su tarjeta y le había hablado cortésmente. Estaba asustado sobre lo sucedido. Pudo simplemente desaparecer, pero había dado la cara...

Le dio alcance diez minutos después. Le ofreció una disculpa sincera y lo invitó a un lugar.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Akira estaba atendiendo un gato persa cuando Kaoru llegó con Kenshin a su consulta. Esperaron unos minutos cuando los recibió.

-Te traigo el dinero por lo del Chow chow.- dijo ella extendiéndole el mismo sobre con el que le pagara Kenshin.

-Me alegro que hayas podido venir.- repuso Akira, contándolo y asintiendo.- y claro, que me pagaras. ¿Cuándo crees que podrás llevártelo? Está bastante mejor, vamos a verlo.

El olor en la veterinaria no era algo que gustara a Kenshin. Esa mezcla de sangre con desinfectante tornaba el aire muy pesado. ¿Kaoru había usado el dinero para pagar algo sobre un perro?

Un enorme perro chow chow negro se acercó a Kaoru cuando Akira abrió su canil, permitiéndole salir. La joven se agachó para abrazarlo, Akira se acercó a Kenshin.

-Quien diría que iba a sobrevivir. Estuvimos a punto de perderlo.

-¿Qué le pasó?.- preguntó Kenshin mirando a Kaoru acariciar al animal.

-Es un perro joven, de un año, no sé por qué vive en la calle, cerca de la escuela de Kaoru. Hace como un mes unos muchachos trataron de molestarla. Ella no se dejó y el perro, según ella cuenta, salió a su defensa, pero uno de los jovenes lo apuñaló varias veces. Ella no pudo cargar al perro, asi que vino a buscarme para que la ayudara y desde entonces el perro está aquí. Requirió varios puntos el pobrecito, y una cirugía por ahí. Lo de la oreja no pudimos arreglarlo.

En efecto, al perro le faltaba la mitad de una oreja.

Luego de algunos minutos, Kaoru dejó al perro y se acercó a Akira.

-En el dinero que venía viene el pago por una semana más de hospedaje.

-Es correcto, Kaoru, pero considera que el perro ya está bastante sano y no será bueno tenerlo confinado aquí.

-Si, pero es que no puedo tenerlo en casa, mis padres odian a los animales y si lo devuelvo a la calle lo lastimarán. Por eso necesito buscarle una casa.

-Procura apresurte, Kaoru. Sabes bien que este negocio no es mio del todo, corresponde a una franquicia, tengo un jefe. Si esto fuera mío, el perro viviría siempre aquí, pero no es el caso. Tengo que cobrar la estadía.

-Comprendo. Le agradezco mucho el que lo haya recibido, que lo haya curado y que me haya esperado tanto tiempo con el pago.

Kaoru salió de la veterinaria junto con Kenshin.

-Entonces quería el dinero para el perro.- inquirió él.

-Así es. Mis padres no quisieron darme, dijeron que era un gastadero de yenes que no tenían sentido. Pero el perro me ayudó, no iba a dejarlo morir. Había intentado vender algunas cosas, pero luego de vender mi celular mis padres quisieron saber qué había hecho con él y tuve que recuperarlo y devolver el dinero. Yo... tengo unas amigas... - comentó, mientras caminaban regreso a la escuela.- Ellas hacen... pues... hacen eso, usted sabe. Ellas cobran y me dijeron que si quería podía conseguir...

-Ya veo.- dijo Kenshin conmovido al verla tan incómoda, que no quiso permitir que siguiera.- Por eso estaba esa noche.

-Si. Pero... era la primera vez, lo juro.

-Fue peligroso.- dijo Kenshin, pensando en Takamura, un compañero del que se comentaban actos sádicos en contra de sus parejas sexuales.- Pudo haber caído en manos de cualquiera.

-Pero caí en las suyas.

-¿Pero se da cuenta de la cosa tremenda que estaba haciendo? Se vendió por un perro.- comentó, incómodo, pero sin poder evitar dar su punto de vista.- Entiendo que el perro la salvó, pero... hay cosas que... que no lo sé, usted es muy niña, hay cosas que no se pueden transar por dinero como algo tan... tan de a dos.

-Yo no iba a venderme, no fui con esa intención a la fiesta. No del modo... no como terminamos.- respondió con sinceridad, mirándose las manos tomadas a la altura de su pecho.- No sé si sea porque soy muy chica, pero se me salió de las manos. Yo no quería engañarlo, ni se trató de una trampa. Sólo pasó. Y lo lamento mucho, pero ya está hecho.

"Debe lamentarlo por haberlo hecho conmigo" se dijo Kenshin. No quiso ahondar en eso.

-¿Y qué hará ahora con el perro?.- preguntó luego de media cuadra en silencio, cabizbajo.

-No lo sé. Mis padres no quieren oír hablar de eso. Me han dicho de todos los modos posibles que no. Hoy le pregunté a unas amigas mías si podían tenerlo, pero dijeron que no. Un compañero quedó de preguntar, pero el perro, requiere de cuidados, usted sabe. Es muy peludo y crecerá un poco más. Pensaba hacerle una casa en el callejón y traerle comida, pero pienso que lo pueden atacar de nuevo.

Kenshin pensó. Él no podía tener el perro, porque su departamento era pequeño. Pero hacía unos días el señor Yukishiro había pedido un can para que viviera en el recinto de las bodegas. Haría más fácil al guardia nocturno quedarse despierto. No era lo mejor para el amigo de Kaoru, pero se lo comentó de igual modo.

-Yo podré mirarlo todos los días y ver que esté bien.- aseguró, notando como al segundo siguiente el rostro de Kaoru se iluminaba con una sonrisa hermosa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Pero su empresa queda muy lejos? Es que lo quiero ir a ver.

-No es lejos de acá. A unos quince minutos en la moto, considerando el tráfico.

-¡Me encanta!.- Saltó. Kenshin se sintió feliz por darle una alegría.

-¿Y cómo se llama el perro?.- preguntó. -Digo, Yukishiro me preguntará, a menos que prefiera que nosotros le pongamos un nombre.

-Oh... bueno... es que no se me había ocurrido. No lo sé, Notaro, Toru, Neguro, Inuyasha... no estoy segura.

Kenshin notó que llegaban a las cercanías del colegio. Lamentó que su tiempo con ella terminara tan pronto, aunque gracias al perro quizá pudiera verla más seguido. Se rascó la cabeza.

-A su perro le cortaron una oreja. Podría llamarse Van Gogh, como el pintor.

-Van Gogh... Hum... puede ser. ¿Por qué no? Es un buen nombre para un perro sin oreja. Veo que usted sabe de arte.

-Oh, nada de eso.- repuso Kenshin con sencillez.- Mi hermana Tsubame me contó esa historia. Ella me habla de esas cosas.

-Ah... pero... usted... lo habrá visto en la escuela, sólo que no se acuerda ahora.

-A decir verdad, llegué hasta primero de secundaria. Luego no seguí estudiando. Busqué empleo en lo que pude... a veces sólo no se puede.

Kaoru consideró sus palabras. Antes él hablaba que se hacía cargo de su madre y su hermana. ¿Dejó de trabajar tan joven por ellas? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Reflexionó sobre eso.

Había cosas que en general para un hombre eran más fáciles, como buscar un empleo donde pudiera usar su fuerza o alguna habilidad como saber conducir. Se preguntó si su hermano mayor, Yahiko, hubiera podido dejar todo para trabajar y mantener a su madre y a ella y no lo vio posible, ¡era tan mimado!. Le dio pena pensar en Kenshin. Tal vez su padre había muerto... y ella que lo había tratado de infiel.

-Pero... no siempre se tienen que aceptar esas cosas como absolutas. Eso dice un profesor mío. Quizá, si quisiera, podría nivelar los cursos que le faltan y estudiar algo en lo que le gustaría trabajar. ¿Qué hace usted ahora?

-Soy cargador. - respondió él. A Kenshin no se le daba mentir, a pesar de que imaginó que ella sentiría vergüenza de saber que había pasado la noche con alguien tan poca cosa como él.- Trabajo en una bodega. Acarreo cosas todo el día.

-Ya veo... pero supongo que no toda su vida quiere ser eso. Usted es muy joven, puede estudiar algo en la universidad.- dijo ella entusiasmada, deseando inspirarlo. Kenshin no dejó de notar que al parecer a ella su oficio no le había importado. Se sintió bien con eso.

-Mi trabajo me da lo que necesito... pero tal vez... con veintiséis años... ¿Yo puedo estudiar?- preguntó, sintiendo una tímida llama surgir en alguna parte de su alma.

-¡Claro que puedes!-lo tuteó Kaoru en su entusiasmo, mirándolo avergonzada por eso.- ¿Y por qué no? Incluso... usted podría llegar a la universidad luego.

Por un momento Kenshin se imaginó con sus cuadernos en una sala de clases pero...

-No me alcanza el dinero. No se puede.- argumentó. Lo que le había pagado a Kaoru había sido parte de su aguinaldo por la fiesta de la empresa.- No puedo gastar lo que gano en eso. Debo cuidar de mi familia, Kaoru, tengo gastos.

Y era cierto. El alquiler de su departamento, el de su familia que vivía en otro distrito, en la escuela de Tsubame y las medicinas de su madre. Él no podía disponer libremente de su sueldo, debía pensar en ellas. Ellas se esforzaban cada día por alcanzar sus metas, que eran las de él, no podía fallarles.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Kaoru, considerando en los problemas que tendría él.- Pero Kenshin... no te demandará más de un par de horas al día. Vives cerca, trabajas cerca, además, mi escuela comenzará por estos días los cursos de nivelación y otorga beca a algunos alumnos. ¿Por qué no vamos a preguntar? Quizá te dan una. Dime, ¿tenías buenas notas en la escuela?

Kenshin dijo una cifra. Eso era más que bueno.

Habían llegado de vuelta a la calle de la escuela. La moto estaba estacionada un poco más allá. Kenshin miró a Kaoru, aún indeciso.

Desde muy joven había escuchado sobre cual era su deber. "Ahora que tu madre está sola eres el hombre de tu casa, es tu deber cuidar de ella", habían dicho cada uno de sus parientes cuando les fue a pedir ayuda tras quedar solos. Al final le dio rabia seguir mendigando, dejó la escuela y se ocupó como le indicaron. Él no tuvo espacio para sueños. Quizá no los tenía. Nunca considero volver a estudiar.

-Si toma el curso lo ayudaré.- comprometió ella, jalándolo suavemente de un brazo.- Debería considerar que este encuentro no ha sido casual, todo esto está pasando por algo, como una señal. Vamos, Kenshin, usted podrá.

Kenshin no sabía qué pensar, de verdad. Esa tarde había terminado su trabajo temprano y había corrido a buscar a Kaoru a la escuela. Nunca imaginó que pasarían tantas cosas en tan poco rato.

Sintió su mano tomando la suya.

-Vamos.- dijo llevándolo a la escuela.- Vamos a preguntar. Si ya después de eso no le interesa, lo dejaré en paz.- insistió ella risueña.

Dócil, Kenshin se dejó llevar. Tuvo una sensación extraña al traspasar la reja de acceso, como un hormigueo en las manos y tras del cuello. Como una señal de algo, un presentimiento. Algo cambiaría, estaba seguro y si ese cambio implicaba no perder a Kaoru de vista, era bienvenido.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Contenta, Kaoru tomó un bocadillo y corrió a la escuela. Su madre observó su entusiasmo, pensando que tal vez le gustaría algún compañerito y no le dio mayor importancia. Hacía más o menos dos meses que se veía feliz.

Y lo era.

Kaoru se había jurado a sí misma no volver nunca más a salir de citas con sus amigas y la suerte corrió de su lado, pues sus compañeras no notaron que ella había sido requerida, ni sabían de Kenshin, tampoco le insistieron en que las acompañara otra vez, considerándola demasiado aburrida como para volver a llevarla con ellas. Kaoru nunca les había avisado que se iba con un hombre, sólo se limitó a decir que se iba a su casa en un taxi y ellas le creyeron. Hacer esas cosas no iba con ella, aunque reconocía que había conseguido dinero para lo que quería y no necesitaba nada más. Si ellas nunca estaban conformes con la ropa y las carteras que tenían, no era su problema y no las seguiría en eso, porque tenía cosas más interesantes qué pensar, como aguardar a Kenshin en la biblioteca de la escuela tras la salida, para ayudarlo a recordar algunas materias y entender otras.

Le gustaba Kenshin. De eso ni duda. Su primer hombre y su primer amor, ella podía sentir que era asi. Le gustaba mucho estar con él, notado su amabilidad y cortesía hacia ella. Se notaba un poco tímido, pero le encantaba. Se había apuntado para amadrinarlo como estudiante de nivelación, así podía justificar el salir más tarde de la escuela ante sus padres, le ponían una buena nota como premio, hacía una buena obra social y se aseguraba de que nadie más le quitara el tiempo que podía tener con él. Además, a Kaoru le gustaba enseñar. Quería ser profesora, era su sueño. Pero claro, lo mejor de todo era pasar un poco de cada tarde a su lado.

Kenshin había obtenido la beca que ella le prometió y sólo debía mantener una buena asistencia y buenas notas para no perderla. Aprendía rápido cuando ella lo ayudaba, notándolo dotado para historia y lenguaje. Curiosamente también se le daban las matemáticas. Lo miraba a veces, cuando él repasaba algún párrafo de un libro, pensando en aquello que le contaba su maestra sobre él. Que era su mejor alumno en esos dos meses que llevaba el curso.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Kaoru fue al baño a ponerse bonita, anhelando secretamente ser un día su novia.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Su madre, Noriko se había mostrado muy contenta cuando le contó sobre el curso que estaba tomando y su hermana se ofreció a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara, los fines de semana cuando se veían. Kenshin le agradeció la idea y le comentó, con cierto nudo en el vientre al pensar en ello, que tenía una pequeña maestra, un poco mayor que ella.

-Como un año.-

Se sentía motivado cada mañana cuando salía de su pequeño departamento rumbo al trabajo. Cargaba sus cosas con una sonrisa y repasaba el inventario de buen ánimo. Por la tarde se quitaba el overol del trabajo, se ponía su ropa limpia y partía en la moto a la escuela.

Oibore Yukishiro, un hombre de edad enterado de esa actividad, sólo le deseaba lo mejor y lo felicitaba.

-Aprende lo más que puedas, ¡muchacho!- le decía al salir, acariciando a Van Gogh, el amigo perruno que Kenshin le había traído.

Aprender era fácil y le gustaba. Ver a Kaoru le gustaba más, pero era muy joven y se repetía que sólo podía quererla de un modo platónico para aguantar sus ganas de tomarle la mano mientras estudiaban o pedirle derechamente que fuera su novia. Inconscientemente se había puesto a ahorrar con la idea de algún día, tener algo que ofrecerle.

Ese día estaba especialmente feliz, pues no tenía clases, pero repasaría un poco con Kaoru y luego se irían por ahí a comer pasteles. Ella lo esperaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, como siempre y le regaló una esplendorosa sonrisa tras el saludo.

Repasaron algo de álgebra y Kenshin notó a Kaoru un poco cansada. Llevaba un par de semanas agotadas y cerró el libro.

-Mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí. Vaya a su casa y descanse. Se ha esforzado mucho por mí, sacrificando sus horas libres.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Es sólo que hoy la clase de educación física estuvo brutal.

Kenshin la miró de reojo y se preocupó. Pasó por el mesón para pedir el libro para llevar y lo guardó en su bolso. Tomó la mochila de Kaoru y la animó a irse con él. Ella no pudo negarse.

-Pero vamos a los pasteles primero, tengo muchísima hambre.

Sonriendo, Kenshin asintió. La pastelería quedaba cerca y podían caminar, sólo que a medio camino, sin previo aviso, Kaoru se desplomó.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

-Acompañante de Kamiya Kaoru.- sonó por el altavoz. Kenshin, preocupado, corrió a la puerta que le indicó el guardia, y luego se acercó a la camilla en que ella reposaba. Afortunadamente la urgencia no tenía muchos pacientes y Kaoru había sido atendida de inmediato.

La joven lucía pálida y temblorosa aún. Kenshin le puso su propia chaqueta sobre las piernas

-Todo estará bien, ya lo verá.

-¿Mis padres...?

-Los llamé para avisarles, pero nadie me contestó.

Kaoru no dijo nada, sabía por qué no estaban en casa. Sólo pensaban en trabajar. Y Yahiko seguramente andaría en lo del kendo.

-Está bien. Mejor no preocuparlos, fue sólo un desmayo.

Kenshin se medio sentó junto a ella y la acunó contra él. A Kaoru le habían hecho unos exámenes y le habían indicado que esperaran. Pronto apareció el médico con los resultados.

-Tu corazón está fuerte y sano. La glucosa bien pero la presión está un poco alta. Sobre el examen de sangre más completo...- dijo el médico, abriendo un sobre.- Pues... está un poco bajo el hierro y... hem...

El médico miró a Kaoru por encima de los exámenes y a Kenshin que aún la cobijaba.

-Dio positivo para embarazo. Según la fecha de su última menstruación proporcionada por usted, podría tratarse de... hem... cerca de dos meses. Voy a indicar una orden para que le practiquen una ecografía y otros exámenes. También indicaré un suplemento especial. Tiene que venir a control.

Ni Kenshin ni Kaoru cuestionaron el resultado, ni le preguntaron al médico si estaba seguro. Sólo se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse, así, callados, sin recriminarse. Entonces él le acarició la cabeza, con cariño y ella tímida, le sonrió, asustada. El médico los dejó solos, al salir por algo.

Ellos no lo pensaron más y se fundieron en un abrazo.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Fin acto dos

Una nueva vida comienza.

Abril 23, 2016.

Notas de Autora:

Me dio cargo de conciencia no publicar nada, indispensable para mis planes. Corregí un poco y acabé fundiendo dos capitulos en uno. Ya juzgarán ustedes si quedó muy denso.

Me permití algunas reseñas a historias anteriores, como en los nombres que da Kaoru para su perro. Me gusta que mis personajes, en la medida que la historia lo permita, tengan mascotas. Yo tengo a mis gatas y mis perros.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han escrito y creido en esta historia.

Mirita Himura

Angelicanosoy

Pajarito Azul

Abi Taisho

DULCECITO311

Rogue85

Antes de finalizar, quiero anunciar por aquí que este es mi último fanfic de más de 3 capítulos. Quedo eternamente agradecida de ustedes, pues mi intención es retirarme dentro de este año.

Un beso a cada una y que tengan una gran semana.

Blankaoru.


	3. Padres

**_Declaración_ : Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo no poseo ningún derecho y hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Sólo para fanfiction.**

 **Para Siempre**

Acto tres

 _"Padres"_

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Cuando Kaoru volvió a su casa, su madre reñía a su hermano mayor como siempre. Que las bajas notas, que debía poner más atención. Que si no mejoraba su rendimiento no podría entrar a la universidad y sería un pobre y triste mediocre. Que aprendiera de su hermana menor, alumna brillante que sin duda tendría un porvenir de aquellos. Yahiko, con cara de aburrido, soportó el sermón y Kaoru lo miró con cierta compasión. Mientras ella solía sacar 10, Yahiko tenía 8, lo que era una calificación buena pero su madre no lo veía así.

-Mamá, mi hermano también se esfuerza mucho y le va bien.- dijo al pasar.

-No te metas, Kaoru. Qué vas a saber tú de lo que puedo o no puedo exigirle a un hijo. Sólo estoy pensando en el futuro de Yahiko. No te metas en esto. Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

Viendo la oportunidad de escabullirse, Yahiko la tomó y voló a su dormitorio. Kaoru respondió tranquilamente.

-Mi pupilo adulto tenía unas dudas con un problema aritmético que no se estudiaba cuando iba a la escuela. Costó que entendiera, pero lo hizo. Ahora iré a dormir un rato. Tengo sueño.

La madre insistió en que Kaoru comiera algo y disimulando el ligero asco que le producía el sándwich de huevo y el jugo de naranja, comió sin remilgos. Después de todo era lo que normalmente hacía cuando llegaba después de la hora de comer.

Subió a su cuarto y al pasar junto al de Yahiko lo vio sobre la cama, con sendos audífonos escuchando música. Con un suspiro llegó a su habitación y dejó el maletín escolar sobre una silla, quitándose las pantuflas y acostándose como quería, cruzando las manos sobre su barriga.

Todo seguía como siempre, tal como la luz de la tarde que se colaba por su ventana, pero su vida ya no sería la misma nunca más luego de saber lo que su cuerpo guardaba como un secreto. Sería madre. Madre. Poco antes de fin de año tendría a un pequeño entre sus brazos o pequeña. Un ser de cabellos rojizos como su padre o tal vez negros como los de ella y era raro porque ella, que sabía que sucedería esa cosa tan tremenda, se sentía bien con eso, no tenía miedo. Tal vez, pensó, se encontraba en estado de shock y al día siguiente le tomaría el peso a lo que sucedía con ella, su cuerpo, su entorno, su vida.

Se levantó la cintura de la falda y miró la piel lisa y blanca alrededor de su ombligo. Su pancita no se notaba, porque su hijito era muy pequeño, muy chiquito. Tal vez tendría el tamaño de un granito de sal aunque no estaba tan segura. Echó un vistazo en un libro de biología y vio que albergaba a una cosita del tamaño de un frijol.

Su corazón se inundó de una emoción hermosa y desconocida hasta entonces para ella y dejando el libro por ahí, se recostó de nuevo y pensó en Kenshin. En todo momento él ofreció su ayuda y se refirió al pequeño ser como "nuestro hijo", dándole a entender que él tenía certeza de que era suyo, haciéndole sentir su confianza y fe en ella. Encogiendo las rodillas y abrazándose, Kaoru pensó que no pudo escoger un mejor ser humano que él para ser el padre de su primer hijo, aún cuando nunca tuvo esa intención.

Al día siguiente se levantó con un mareo muy leve. Pensó, con una sonrisa, que su pequeñito la estaba ayudando a esconderlo y no le daba demasiadas molestias, al menos no de las que se notaban. En los días que siguieron casí no tuvo ascos y pudo eximirse de las clases de educación física falsificando la firma de su madre. Tampoco volvió a desmayarse gracias a los suplementos que le dió el médico y que se tomó a conciencia, pensando en la salud de su pequeño.

Kaoru había decidido llevar adelante su embarazo y Kenshin le dio su respaldo en lo que necesitara. Por ejemplo, él portaba las medicinas y suplementos que ella debía tomar para que sus padres no la descubrieran y se las daba en la biblioteca. Y aunque él no estuvo de acuerdo con engañar a los señores Kamiya sobre lo que pasaba, Kaoru le dio una razón de peso para hacerlo.

-No escondo mi embarazo por miedo o vergüenza, si no porque mis padres me querrán hacer abortarlo. Lo sé. Los conozco. Son personas buenas la mayor parte del tiempo pero tienen sus ideas sobre mi educación y siendo menor de edad, si ellos deciden que lo pierda tendré que hacerlo. Pero si esperamos un tiempo más, ya no podré abortar aunque ellos me obliguen. Ningún médico lo hará, nuestro hijo estará demasiado grande y tratar algo así podría matarme. Lo leí en un libro de biología. Apenas cumpla 4 meses, te prometo que le contaré a mis padres lo que está sucediendo y asumiré las consecuencias.

-Las asumiremos.- dijo Kenshin gentil, posando una mano sobre la suya. Se encontraban en su departamento, tomando un poco de té, aprovechando que ese día él no había tenido clases.

Kenshin consideraba que Kaoru era una muchacha muy valiente, o tal vez demasiado ingenua aún. Un hijo cambiaría su vida de un modo dramático, tal vez no podría estudiar, quien sabía. Era poco común ese tipo de casos en el país y no era tan fácil dejar a los padres al margen de eso. Él mismo, deseando al bebé se sentía asustado, pensando en trabajar con más ahínco cada día y haciendo horas extras desde ya para apoyarlos en lo económico.

"No sé si seré un buen padre, pero me esforzaré al máximo para cuidar de él... o ella, pero por sobretodo, para cuidar de Kaoru. Necesito poder ofrecerle una estabilidad, una seguridad si sucede algo cuando hable con su familia", se decía.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Si bien los padres de Kaoru no tenían idea de lo que pasaba con su hija, viéndola ir y venir diligente como todos los días, la madre y la hermana de Kenshin supieron del bebé. Kenshin no dejó pasar tiempo para contárselos en la primera visita que les hizo luego de saber que sería padre.

Desde luego, en su emoción, no pensó en que sería interrogado sobre la madre.

-¡Quince años! ¡Pero Kenshin, por favor! ¿Te estás escuchando a tí mismo?.-Lo encaró la madre.- ¡Pero cómo se te ocurrió hacer tal barbaridad!. ¡Te pueden acusar de violación!.

Kenshin no quería que Kaoru quedara como una prostituta contándole la historia a su madre sobre que él no tenía idea de que su amante pagada de una noche fuera tan joven. Asi que inventó una historia convincente respecto al hecho de que Kaoru era su tutora en la escuela en la que él estudiaba y se enamoró de ella.

-Lo sé, mamá, lo lamento. Lamento decepcionarte, pero aunque es tan joven yo... nunca me había pasado algo así. Lo juro...-

-¡No jures en vano, hijo!- dijo Noriko.- ¡Quince años! ¡Es una niña! ¿Es un año mayor que Tsubame y no te importó?

Kenshin miró a su adorada hermana con una sensación de angustia en el estómago. Cerró los ojos. Por Kami que lo había pensado, lo había pensado mucho desde que sucedió y se sentía profundamente arrepentido por eso. Él también consideraba a Kaoru como una niña pero si mostraba arrepentimiento delante de su madre, ella intuiría que había algo raro en toda esa historia.

-Yo quiero a Kaoru, madre. Y he comprendido que hacer esto de modo tan precipitado fue un error. Prometo que es así. Por eso no ha vuelto a suceder. No quiero lastimarla, no pensé que podría pasar esto y que complicaría su vida.- dijo con el corazón.- Sin embargo, mamá, no puedo echar pie atrás. Ella quiere tener a nuestro bebé y yo quiero hacerme cargo. Comprendo tu enfado y sé que te he decepcionado. Lo lamento.

-Será dificil, Kenshin. Tener un hijo no es como en las películas que los bebés no molestan. La despertará a todas horas, exigirá su comida. El cuerpo de esa niña cambiará y quizá ella no está lista para afrontar el dolor, porque ser madre es hermoso, pero duele. Duele cuando el bebé mama, duele cuando le salen los primeros dientes y te muerde. Pero por sobre todo, duele el alma cuando se enferma, sientes el temor más grande que puedas experimentar cuando le sube la fiebre y no baja.

-Pero mamá, yo sé que un hijo también es lo más amado, lo que más alegría trae a una persona.

-No te engañes, hijo. Tú y Tsubame son lo más sagrado que tengo en mi vida, pero te aseguro que tú hasta ahora no has conocido el dolor ni la pena, aunque te concedo, tampoco el amor más puro que jamás experimentarás.

Tsubame se acercó a la silla de ruedas de su madre y le acarició la cabeza antes de darle un beso.

-Mamita, mi hermano comprende que ha cometido un error. Y error entre comillas, porque una vida nueva es lo más lindo que hay. ¿Te imaginas si el bebé saca algún rasgo de mi hermano? Será tan lindo... Kenshin, tienes que traerlo cuando nazca para que lo conozcamos.

Animado con el apoyo encontrado en su hermana, Kenshin sonrió.

-Tenlo por seguro. Todos los fines de semana lo tendrás aquí para que lo mimes.

Tsubame sonrió ante una oleada de ternura por adelantado que le llegó. Noriko en cambio no se sentía conforme, pensando que su hijo de 26 años había embarazado a una niña de 15. Lo miró preocupada, preguntándose si no sería de esos tipos desviados que se enamoraban de jovencitas. Oraría más tarde, pidiendo iluminación y guía al respecto para él. Pero lo que más le preocuparía fue a la semana siguiente, cuando Kenshin le contó sobre los planes de Kaoru respecto a mantener oculto el embarazo un tiempo más.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Me opongo! ¡No pueden ocultarle eso a sus padres! Mi hijo, mi estúpido hijo no deja de sorprenderme con sus idioteces.- dijo furiosa.

-Mamá, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero Kaoru tiene una postura razonable. Pueden obligarla a abortar y no queremos eso. Queremos tener a nuestro hijo.

-Pues no es lo correcto. Y yo como tu madre te exijo que vayas a dar la cara y hables con su familia.

Kenshin había mirado a su madre con cierta tristeza. No podía obedecer. Él había prometido a Kaoru respetar su decisión sobre el momento de hablar con su familia.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Trabajando un poco más de lo que hacía normalmente, Kenshin procuraba no perder ninguna de sus clases de nivelación. Por un lado estaba el aliciente de ver a Kaoru y por otro, el hecho de que realmente le gustaba aprender. Se sentía cómodo resolviendo problemas matemáticos, pero la historia lo apasionaba con locura. En clases de escritura y lectura también le iba bien.

-Realmente fue una gran pérdida el que usted no pudiera continuar con sus estudios.- le dijo una tarde la profesora.- Tiene enormes capacidades. Hay un programa de nivelación más completa que esta y creo que le podría venir muy bien. Si sigue con este rendimiento, puedo recomendarlo para el año que viene.

-Me sentiría muy honrado y muy agradecido si me recomendara.- le dijo a la profesora con una leve inclinación. Se lo contó a Kaoru al día siguiente, cuando ella lo esperaba en la biblioteca.

-¡Es fantástico! ¿Sabes qué te quiso decir la profesora con eso? Que ella no duda que tú podrías llegar a la universidad en un par de años. Kenshin, ¡eres genial!

La biblioteca fue su lugar secreto para hablar en código de su hijo que venía en camino. Cada día que pasaba, Kenshin sentía más y más admiración hacia Kaoru y la entereza con la que llevaba su embarazo, además de su seguridad. Eso se sumaba al cariño especial que sentía por ella, a esas sensaciones bonitas y dulces que ella le inspiraba. No podía tomarle la mano como en su casa o abrazarla, en cambio sólo podía sentir fuertemente que algo inmenso crecía en él por ella.

Kaoru por su parte no dejaba de preguntarse si ella, de tener una vida como la de Kenshin, podría enfrentar el día a día con una sonrisa como él. Porque Kenshin cargaba cosas pesadas todos los días a pesar de tener una contextura más bien menuda. A veces se quedaba horas extra y cuando ella le encontró unos antiinflamatorios en casa, él tuvo que confesar que era por algunas molestias en el hombro y la espalda baja. Luego estaba con ella, haciendo sus tareas en la biblioteca e inspirándola, porque Kenshin nunca se quejaba de nada y apreciaba las cosas bonitas que encontraba en su día. Era un hombre sencillo, un hombre calmado. Un hombre que después de sus clases se retiraba a su departamento donde trabajaba algunas horas más metiendo revistas dentro de unos sobres que entregaba al día siguiente en una empresa de reparto, camino a su empleo formal. Y el viernes por la noche viajaba a ver a su familia y regresaba los domingos. Era considerado con ella y muy respetuoso. Kenshin nunca le insinuó nada en lo sexual ni volvió a mencionar esa única noche que pasaron juntos. Pero cuando le tomaba la mano o la abrazaba para contenerla ella podía sentir que le transmitía un cariño especial.

A ella le gustaba. Eso no podía negarlo. Amaba su compañía, sus historias, sus reflexiones. Le daba rabia a veces ser tan joven y no poder explorar con él libremente una relación de otro tipo. Pero quizá estaba bien así. Había escuchado una vez que cuando una mujer tenía un hijo, su vida quedaba ligada para siempre a la del padre de ese niño. Le gustaba pensar que su vida quedaría ligada a Kenshin, eso le daría tiempo de enamorarlo mientras terminaba de crecer.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

La primera ecografía, hecha en el hospital el dia de su desmayo, fue más bien rápida, para comprobar que estaba encinta y la recomendación fue hacerse otra la semana siguiente por una pequeña abertura que vio el doctor si es que había sangrado. No lo hubo y recién tres semanas después Kaoru pudo conseguir una hora en un lugar donde no requiriera la firma de sus padres para ser examinada.

Invitó a Kenshin para que la acompañara y el médico le permitió entrar con ella. Les señaló una pantalla por la que ellos podrían mirar lo que mostraba la ecografía y comenzó el examen, procedimiento un poco incómodo al poner el ultrasonido entre las piernas de la joven.

Al principio vieron una gran mancha gris azulada en un fondo negro. Al parecer la mancha gris era la matriz de Kaoru y cuando el ultrasonido se empezó a mover apareció una zona oscura que contenía una mancha gris en ella. Les costó entender lo que era pero el médico, amablemente les explicó lo que había.

-Esa es la cabeza, las extremidades superiores. Veamos... vamos a medir a este niño.- dijo de buen ánimo, dando una medida que consideró perfecta.- Físicamente se ve bastante bien...- continuó, haciendo mediciones importantes para llevar el control del embarazo de Kaoru. Al levantar la vista hacia la pareja, notó que él sostenía una mano de ella y calándose las gafas, anunció.- Ahora vamos a ver cómo está el corazón. ¿Se fijan en esa mancha que se mueve rápidamente dentro de la figura del embrión? Pues ahí está. Le daré volumen y mediré su ritmo cardiaco.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Kenshin y Kaoru cuando un sonido llenó sus oídos. Un sonido acuoso, muy rápido, que a Kaoru en parte le recordó el quejido de un gato.

-Tiene un ritmo muy vigoroso y está en su justa frecuencia.- dijo el médico. Pero Kenshin no le prestaba atención, absorto como estaba en los latidos de su hijo con los ojos humedecidos. -Todo se ve y se escucha bastante bien, asi que a cuidarse, mamita, porque este pequeño tiene muchas ganas de nacer.- dijo el médico poco antes de salir y dejarlos solos.

Emocionados, salieron del centro médico con el video del examen metido en un cd que ellos podrían ver cuando quisieran. Ninguno podía describir lo que sentía con exactitud, pero si alguien les hubiera preguntado si eran felices, hubieran dicho que si sin dudarlo por un segundo.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

El último mes antes de hablar con sus padres fue difícil para Kaoru, porque su barriga comenzaba a notarse y porque con la llegada del calor no podía disimularla con la chaqueta del uniforme o ropa abrigada. Lloró la primera mañana que se vendó alrededor de la cintura porque no le subía el cierre de la falda, pidiendo perdón a su hijo pero sabiendo que no tenía una opción mejor. También se le acabaron las excusas para eximirse de educación física y aunque la suerte corrió de su lado porque la profesora hizo una rutina muy suave, sabía que le comentarían a su madre en la próxima reunión de apoderados sobre que ella no se ejercitaba.

Pero además se acercaba su cumpleaños dentro de un mes, el 28 de Junio y Kaoru necesitaba haber hablado para entonces con sus padres, porque solían celebrarlo en la playa aprovechando que ya era verano y se darían cuenta de un par de cosas. No sólo su barriga ganaba centímetros. Sus pechos habían crecido al punto que sus sostenes le apretaban y eran incómodos, pero al menos contenían su busto sin dejar que su volumen real se notara.

Kaoru tenía una dualidad entre ingenuidad y sabiduría para su edad. Lo que sentía por Kenshin era, después de lo que sentía por su hijo, lo más hermoso que tenía, por lo mismo se había hecho a la firme tarea de no involucrarlo en sus problemas. Es decir, nadie podría decir que tenía una suerte de relación con él más allá de "tutora-alumno adulto" porque se había cuidado mucho de mostrarse en público con él, fuera de la biblioteca. Era su forma de protegerlo. Nunca diría que él era el padre de su hijo.

Y no era vergüenza lo que la motivaba. Ella veía que Kenshin tenía un potencial para llegar a ser grande, más de lo que a su juicio, ya era. Pero si cuando se supiera lo de su embarazo, él era sindicado como padre, sin duda la escuela lo repudiaría y lo expulsaría y si se llevaban a cabo acciones legales contra él por acostarse con ella, podrían sacarlo del trabajo. Todo se arruinaría por su causa, por su brillante idea de pagar un tratamiento veterinario para un perro. Y aunque no se arrepentía por haber conocido al pelirrojo y llevar a su hijo en su vientre, reconocía, al mirar hacia atrás, que hacerle caso a Yumi para conseguir dinero de esa manera había sido muy estúpido.

Por eso había tenido que atajarse cuando quería hablar de Kenshin. Porque cuando no estaba con él, necesitaba traerlo a su presente de cualquier modo y recordarlo no era suficiente. Quería hablar de él con alguien, contarle de cómo era el tono de su cabello o el sonido de su voz. De alguna pequeña broma que le hubiera hecho ese día o de ese dulce que le había regalado. Pero había entendido que no podía delatar sus sentimientos por nadie en específico. Y en ese sentido, se sentía muy sola. Aún cuando tenía una buena amiga, Misao, no se atrevía a confiarle sus sentimientos, no fuera a ser que por inocente y parlanchina, a ella se le saliera algo sobre eso. Su familia menos que nadie podía saber de él.

A veces, en casa, haciendo la tarea, se preguntaba si podría confiar en Yahiko, su hermano, mayor que ella por dos años que le parecía un joven inteligente, pero infantil, que siempre la molestaba aún cuando ella lo defendía de los regaños de sus padres y tal vez podría acusarla. Fue en ese escenario que Kaoru comenzó a aislarse poco a poco, emocionalmente de sus compañeras y su familia. Sentía cargo de conciencia por ocultar deliberadamente la existencia de su hijo a sus padres pero sabía que era por un bien superior. La vida de ese pequeño. Nada podía importarle más.

-Kaoru, querida.- le dijo su madre una mañana.- Deberías poner atención a lo que comes. Te noto más gordita. Ya sabes que eres una privilegiada por tener esa figura, heredada de tu madre, claro está, pero también debes poner de tu parte.

Con una sonrisa, Kaoru se fue a sus clases. Misma que desapareció al salir de casa.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Van Gogh se acercó a olisquear a Kenshin y luego le ladró a modo de amistad. Tras acariciar la cabeza y la oreja del perro, el pelirrojo pasó a la bodega, siendo recibido por Oibore, el guardia.

Se saludaron con la cortesía de siempre y Oibore le preguntó a Kenshin por los ahorros.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con eso?

-Bien, gracias. Ya tengo un pequeño fondo por si alguna emergencia.

-Me alegro que hayas seguido mis consejos, muchacho. Entiendo que lo que ganas para tu familia te parezca suficiente y gastes el resto en diversiones, pero uno nunca sabe, cuando puedes necesitar un extra. Sigue ahorrando, muchacho, que algún día me agradecerás el consejo.

Kenshin sonrió y pasó de largo hacía donde Sanosuke, un joven recién llegado, lo esperaba para comenzar a mover cajas y más cajas de frutas desde los frigoríficos a los camiones. Sanosuke era muy joven, contaba con diecinueve años, había terminado la escuela y necesitaba ganar algo de dinero mientras pensaba si seguir o no estudiando. Era muy alto, al menos debía pasar a Kenshin por unos quince centímetros y tenía buen ánimo para el trabajo. Eso le gustó a Kenshin y tuvo una jornada tranquila con él y el resto de sus compañeros.

Contrario a lo que pensaba Oibore, dada la juventud de Kenshin, este nunca fue muy dado a las diversiones, como él llamaba al ir de fiesta en fiesta, beber y fumar. Kenshin en ese sentido era ordenado, aunque en efecto, solía gastar el dinero que no destinaba a su madre en cosas tecnológicas como un buen celular o un computador y juegos de video. Cuando estaba en la ciudad, solo, necesitaba entretenerse en algo. Eso hasta que conoció a Kaoru y se puso a estudiar que ya no tuvo tiempo para eso, o luego que tuvo que conseguirse un trabajo extra para ganar más dinero. Sin embargo la idea del banco le gustó, ahorrar y todo eso. Y más le gustó cuando Oibore fue más específico en uno de sus consejos. Le recomendó poner su dinero en un depósito a plazo que tenía dos ventajas: La primera era que en 30 días no podría sacar nada de lo depositado y su ahorro sería más efectivo, la segunda era que ganaría más intereses que en una cuenta tradicional. Y así, pensando en su hijo y en Kaoru él hizo caso y se sintió contento con eso. Sentía que ahora ahorrar le resultaba más fácil porque tenía un propósito.

Salió a la hora de siempre y Oibore esta vez le preguntó por la señorita.

-La que me trajo al perro. Dile que se venga a dar una vuelta por acá. Van Gogh la echa de menos.

Kenshin prometió decirle y se fue a sus clases. Por la tarde le insistió a Kaoru sobre dejarlo estar presente en el momento en que ella hablara con sus padres, pero la niña insirió que no era posible.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Era el primer domingo de Junio y Kaoru se sentía fatal por fajar su barriga. Se sentía culpable, pensando que tal vez asfixiaba a su hijito. Una mañana fue tal la angustia que, aunque no había llegado aún a la fecha que se había autoimpuesto para hablar, decidió hacerlo. Con la cabeza gacha se presentó en el comedor ante su madre, padre y hermano que desayunaban. Se ubicó justo detrás de una silla, para ocultar su abdomen.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Tomó aire, porque no sería fácil lo que venía. De golpe se sintió asustada y deseó que Kenshin estuviera con ella, tomando su mano, pero no era posible. Estaba visitando a su familia como cada fin de semana.

Al decidir hablar por impulso, no tenía en realidad un discurso preparado para ello. Sintió que su garganta se secaba e incluso que le faltaba un poco de aire y le latía más rápido el corazón, pero ya era hora. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Estoy embarazada.- disparó con voz clara. Su familia la miró por unos momentos.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Koshijiro, su padre.

Kaoru empezó a temblar.

-Estoy embarazada.- dijo, esta vez con un hilo de voz.

-Debe ser una broma.- dijo Nadesiko, mirando a su hija de forma poco amistosa.

-Tengo... tengo cuatro meses.- mencionó. Yahiko, su hermano, se levantó, dejando su cereal de lado.

-No es posible.

Koshijiro se puso de pie violentamente y tomó a su hija de una muñeca, tirando de ella.

-Mientes. No puede ser posible. No puedes estar embarazada.- dijo duramente. Nadesiko se acercó a ella y levantó la camiseta ligera que llevaba Kaoru encima. Enseguida pudo notar el abdomen levemente abultado, signo reconocible de que su hija decía la verdad, quedándose helada y dirigiendo una mirada significativa a su marido.

Este lo comprendió.

-¡Pero cómo!- vociferó el padre de la joven, propinándole una bofetada que la tiró al piso.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacernos pasar esta vergüenza! ¡Tú no puedes ser mi hija!

-¡La mejor educación tirada a la basura! ¡Acaso comprendes la tremenda estupidez que cometiste! Te echarán de la escuela, no podrás seguir estudiando. ¡No serás nadie!- dijo la madre, furiosa.-¡Nadie te querrá, nadie te respetará!

Kaoru esperó que en algún momento uno de sus padres le preguntara sobre su bebé, sobre si estaba bien o por último sobre el padre, para decirles que era un chico que conoció en una fiesta que no volvió a ver. Por último que le preguntaran cómo se sentía ella, pero nada de eso pasó. Incapaz de pararse sola ante el estupor, sólo podía escuchar cómo la trataban de idiota, de imbécil, de no pensar. De mujerzuela incluso. De haber botado su futuro brillante a la basura. Se cubrió la barriga con las manos de manera instintiva, pensando que no quería que su bebé escuchara todas esas cosas feas y entonces una sombra apareció delante de ella.

-Déjenla. Se equivocó y no hay nada que hacer. Está embarazada y deben cuidar su trato hacia ella.- dijo Yahiko, su hermano mayor, quien se dio la vuelta y la ayudó a levantarse, acompañándola hasta su cuarto.

Sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano, Kaoru permitió que la ayudara a acostarse y cubriera sus pies. Yahiko se sentó en la cama, a la altura de sus rodillas.

-No puedo creer que estés esperando un hijo. Bien guardado te lo tenías. ¿Quién es el padre?

Con vergüenza, Kaoru le dijo lo que había inventado. Yahiko, un joven moreno de enormes ojos castaños como su madre la miró.

-No vale la pena a estas alturas reprenderte. Tú sabrás por qué decidiste tenerlo si podías abortarlo libremente, pero hermanita, esto no será fácil. Los viejos están enojados hasta la médula. Yo puedo cuidarte un poco, pero en algún momento ellos descargarán su rabia contra tí. Ya ves que te tenían mucha fe, eras su hija brillante y ahora los decepcionaste.

-Lo sé.

-Voy a buscarte algo de comer. Cierra la puerta por dentro cuando yo salga y no le abras a los viejos o te comerán viva. Esperemos que les baje la intensidad de la rabia.

Kaoru hizo caso y un poco más tarde pudo comer lo que le trajo su hermano. Sus padres no se le acercaron y sólo el lunes por la mañana le habló Nadesiko.

-Hablarás con tu maestra sobre esto. Yo me desentiendo de tí, asi que resuelve lo de tu embarazo y continuidad en la escuela sola. Me has defraudado.

La contención que no encontró en sus padres lo halló en su maestra. En una conversación privada, ella escuchó la historia del embarazo y le preguntó sobre su salud y la del feto. Pero luego tuvo que aterrizar a Kaoru.

-Sugiero que congeles los estudios. Es lo mejor. No des explicaciones, sólo no regreses por aquí hasta el próximo año. Si permaneces acá el riesgo de que sufras bullyng es muy alto y lo peor es que no recibirás respaldo de los inspectores o del director. Yo tampoco podré hacer nada. Entiendo que hayas querido proteger la vida de tu hijo y anteponerlo a tus propios planes, pero desgraciadamente lo que has hecho es muy mal visto, por eso nadie te cuidará aquí. No comentes con nadie lo que te ha pasado. Es el mejor consejo que puedo darte.

-¿Pero no hay otra opción? Clases recuperativas, exámenes libres...

-No, Kaoru. Aún si tus compañeras no te vieran ni te hicieran bullyng, al colegio no le interesa tener a una menor de edad embarazada en sus aulas o en su nómina. Es algo que resta prestigio.

La joven pensó por un momento.

-Mis padres no quieren volver por acá. Es necesario que vengan para retirarme, ¿cierto?

-Así es. Eres menor de edad aunque... averiguaré si puedes congelar si eres mayor de dieciséis. Entiendo que estás de cumpleaños pronto.- Kaoru asintió.- Por hoy quédate en clases y mañana te daré una respuesta. Buscaré a un nuevo tutor para el señor Himura mientras tanto.

Kaoru hizo caso y al día siguiente la respuesta de su profesora no fue positiva. Kaoru necesitaba de sus padres para retirarse.

-De todos modos tendrán que venir a retirarte ellos, de lo contrario si alguno de los profesores los acusa por no enviarte a clases, podrían tener problemas. Explícales eso si insisten en no querer venir.

Los padres de Kaoru se enfurecieron ante el consejo de la profesora, porque implicaba que esa escuela no quería a su hija. Sin querer hablar aún abiertamente del nieto, hablaron en duros términos a Kaoru.

-Tú sola te metiste en este lío. Tú verás como sales. Si no pensaste en la vergüenza o en que nadie te querría no es culpa nuestra y no tenemos por qué ir a poner la cara por tí.

-Pero mamá...

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Misao salió al recreo feliz de librarse de la cárcel que le resultaba la sala de clases. Quería tomar aire, tomar sol, pero por sobre todo, arrastrar con ella a Kaoru, su amiga, que hacía unos días notaba un poco triste.

La joven siguió asistiendo normalmente a clases porque su madre la obligaba a eso. En parte estaba bien, aprendía un poco más cada día, pero tenía que fajarse aún y eso no le gustaba. Sus padres fueron tajantes en eso de que debía aparentar que todo estaba en orden hasta las vacaciones de verano; los vecinos no podían notar su embarazo, menos la gente del colegio.

-Y si pensabas que por embarazarte ibas a vaguear, nada de eso. Cuando llegues del colegio te ocuparás del aseo. Ya nada más de la niña que llegaba a encerrarse a su cuarto.- dijo Koshijiro, indolente total.

Por eso a Kaoru le costaba disimular su tristeza, aunque frente a Kenshin sólo podía sonreír porque le nacía de modo espontáneo. Sin embargo Kenshin no sabía que en su casa sólo su hermano le hablaba como siempre, porque sus padres sólo la regañaban o daban órdenes. No sabía lo sola que ella se sentía. No sabía que a veces deseaba no volver por la tarde a su casa.

Esa situación no se extendió demasiado.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

La discusión había sido brutal. Koshijiro quería poner a Kaoru, apenas empezadas las vacaciones, en un recinto donde recibiría los mejores cuidados, pero tendría que entregar a su hijo en adopción. Por supuesto, Kaoru se opuso pero Nadesiko dijo las horribles palabras.

-Si quieres seguir acá, debes obedecer a tu padre. Nosotros no mantendremos al fruto de tu estupidez.

-¿Qué quieres decir, mamá? ¿Que si no obedezco... no puedo vivir en esta casa?

El silencio de sus padres se clavó como un puñal en su corazón.

-Comprendo.- dijo luego de unos segundos.- Entonces no hay nada más que decir al respecto.- dijo, subiendo a su habitación, esforzándose por no llorar. Llenó su mochila con la ropa que le entraba y la que suponía le quedaría y bajó nuevamente al primer piso. Si Yahiko hubiera estado ahí hubiera intentado detenerla, pero andaba en clases de kendo.

Los padres vieron a la joven dirigirse a la puerta, muy serios.

-No se preocupen, no me he quitado las vendas de la panza, los vecinos me verán salir y pensarán que voy con alguna amiga. No alarguemos más esto. Lamento haberlos decepcionado como hija, pero ustedes me defraudaron completamente como padres.

Nadesiko miró salir a Kaoru y Koshijiro sólo le dio la espalda, simulando que no veía. La joven cerró la puerta tras de si y fue al único lugar al que se le ocurrió ir.

Kenshin la encontró camino a su casa, en un parquecito que él solía atravesar y al que habían ido.

-No quieren que conserve a mi bebé...- dijo ella y el nerviosismo se hizo patente en su voz. Kenshin la invitó a su departamento y una vez allí, ella le contó lo que le había sucedido.- No quiero volver, no me hagas regresar. Ellos son malos con nuestro bebé, no hablan de él, no les interesa y hacen de cuenta que no existe. No quiero que nuestro hijo siga escuchando esas cosas que me dicen, por favor.- Le dijo completamente desesperada.

-Quédate aquí esta noche mientras se resuelve tu situación.- dijo Kenshin, triste por ella pero intentando mostrarse animado, se acercó a su espacio de cocinar.- Les prepararé una sopa nutritiva que les dará mucha energía y ya mañana pensaremos en algo. Tienes que dejarme hablar con tu familia, quizá si ven que mis intenciones son serias...

Kaoru no dijo nada, sus padres no sabían de Kenshin y no quería que supieran y rato después recibió su plato de sopa. Estaba rica y le gustó mucho. Sin la faja, se puso una polera de Kenshin como pijama y con cierta sorpresa notó que él sacaba un futón del armario, extendiéndolo al lado de la cama.

-No es necesario que hagas eso. Duerme conmigo.- dijo la joven desde la orilla de la cama.- Al fin y al cabo no pasará nada, ya me embaracé.

Sonriendo y acomodándose en su futón, Kenshin se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza para dormir y le dirigió su mirada violeta.

-No es correcto. Kaoru, tú y yo nos hemos equivocado mucho en cómo manejar esto que ha pasado, debemos empezar a hacer las cosas bien. Tú eres una jovencita, yo un hombre y necesitas espacio para descansar. Hagámoslo así y las cosas empezarán a funcionar.

Asintiendo, Kaoru se acomodó donde estaba, en la orilla y allí se durmió.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Fin acto tres

Padres

Junio 5, 2016

Notas de autor.

Concuerdo con _**Kaoruca,**_ sobre lo rápido o apurado que salió el capítulo anterior, respecto a cómo pasaron las cosas. Sin embargo, tengo mis motivos. Por estos días de frío tengo más trabajo y se me complica escribir. No quiero alargar muchos meses esto, por eso intenté condensar en un capitulo lo que pasaba en dos. Procuraré mejorar mi forma de hacerlo.

Acá vemos a Kaoru tomando las riendas de la situación como ella mejor considera y Kenshin apoyándola dentro de lo que puede, de la mejor manera. Me da un poco de pena Kaoru... es decir, cuando salí de cuarto medio (1999), 4 de mis compañeras de promoción habían sido madres y dos llevaban sus embarazos d meses. Nadie les impidió seguir. Aún hoy. Embarazarse joven tampoco es la peste.

Les quiero agradecer como siempre sus comentarios. Han sido muy valiosos. A veces me hacen reír, otras veces me ponen a pensar. A partir del próximo capítulo se complicarán las cosas para la pareja.

Muchas gracias a:

 _ **Jazzlittlemockingjay**_ : Gracias, muchas gracias. Vi lo que pusiste para mi, disculpa mi poco manejo de esa página, pero lo vi. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Le chat et le abeille**_ : Seguiré escribiendo, pero de otras cosas.

 _ **Ro**_

 _ **Sthefanyt94**_

 _ **DULCECITO311**_

 _ **Rogue85**_

 _ **Gabyhyatt**_

 _ **Pjean**_

 _ **Kaoruca**_

 _ **Abi Taisho**_

 _ **Mirita Himura**_

 _ **Angelicanosoy**_

 _ **Pajarito Azul**_

Pronto nos leemos. Cariños a todas, que tengan un buen mes de Junio. Me voy a preparar otra historia para la semana que viene.

Blankaoru.


	4. Nuestro Hogar

**_Declaración_ : Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo no poseo ningún derecho y hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Sólo para fanfiction.**

 **Para Siempre**

Acto cuatro

 _"Nuestro hogar"_

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Tras tomar una taza de café y un par de galletas, Kenshin se fue raudo al trabajo. Estaba preocupado por la situación de Kaoru, pero mientras se ponía el entero para empezar a trabajar moviendo unas cajas y bultos, no podía dejar de sonreír y preguntarse si estaría bien si se quedaba unos días más. Él tenía muchas ganas de cuidarla al menos una temporada y ver su barriguita abultada asomarse bajo el camisón. A la hora de almuerzo llegó a la conclusión secreta de que le gustaría que su amiga no la pudiera recibir en su casa y que sus demás contactos fallaran. Cuando cansado, horas después, se aseó para irse a sus clases, se sintió un poco culpable de que la joven estuviera sola en todo eso que le pasaba y trató de pensar que ojalá los padres de la chica fueran a buscarla y dejaran de presionarla para abandonar al bebé. Llegando a la escuela asumió que no, que no permitiría que nadie obligara a Kaoru a regalar a su hijo, que era de él también y como padre, tenía voz y voto en todo eso.

A la mierda, no le importaba lo que Kaoru pensara al respecto. Lo correcto era hacerse cargo de lo que había hecho y eso implicaba asumir públicamente su paternidad. Hablaría con los padres de Kaoru. Sólo debía averiguar dónde vivían.

Cansado tras terminar las clases, pasó a comprar cosas para preparar algo de comer. A medida que se acercaba a su departamento se empezó a sentir más animado, descubriendo que la idea de verla lo llenaba de energía y un poco más optimista que cuando salió, metió la llave a la cerradura y entró a su casa.

Kaoru, que estaba sentada tomando un te en la mesa, se puso de pie al verlo y corrió a saludarlo.

-Bienvenido a casa.- dijo con una sonrisa luminosa. Enternecido, Kenshin le rozó una mejilla con la mano.

-¿Cómo has estado, Kaoru? ¿Descansaste...?

Poco a poco la pregunta se desvaneció en sus labios al pasear la vista por su departamento. Si bien era un hombre ordenado, ahora todo brillaba y todo estaba en su perfecto lugar. El espacio de la cocina lucía despejado y listo para preparar alimentos y sonaba una música moderna, pero a un volumen moderado. La cama estaba tendida y la ropa que había dejado tirada en el baño se encontraba doblada en el armario. Hasta los libros y cuadernos que usaba estaban debidamente colocados en un estante.

Miró a Kaoru luego de la rápida inspección.

-No era necesario que hicieras nada. Sólo descansar...

-Descansé toda la mañana, pero me siento bien, llena de energía. Además, tenía que agradecerte de algún modo la ayuda que me has dado.- dijo ella tuteándolo luego de que él le dijera que viviendo juntos podían tener un trato más informal.

-Yo no te he dado nada de forma gratuita. Eres la madre de mi hijo y mi deber es protegerte.

Kenshin se acercó al mesón de la cocina y sacando las cosas de su bolsa las acomodó encima. Tomó una de las ollas limpias y la puso al fuego.

-Hoy almorcé la rica sopita que dejaste. Kenshin, de verdad cocinas muy bien.

-Gracias.

Kaoru se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina y observó la espalda del hombre. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca y escuchar su voz. Kenshin tenía el cabello largo tomado en una coleta y le parecía que su pelo era muy bonito. Se puso a su lado, mirándolo pelar y picar verduras.

-Es tarde, has trabajado todo el día y encima tuviste las clases. Dime, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-No sé... lo siento... o sea, mi madre algo me enseñó pero todo me sale horrible. Mi hermano no para de burlarse de mi.

-¿Has hablado hoy con tus padres?

La pregunta tan directa descolocó a Kaoru. La niña miró el mesón y de modo inconsciente se movió a la puerta.

-No.

-¿Los llamaste?

Con un largo suspiro, la niña se dio la media vuelta para salir, pero Kenshin dejó lo que hacía y la tomó con suavidad de una muñeca. Kaoru suspiró.

-Iba a llamar a mi amiga Misao para pedirle ayuda pero... yo no le he dicho a nadie sobre mi embarazo. Misao no lo sabe y viendo como reaccionaron mis padres, quizá si voy a su casa la meta en un apuro. Llamé a mi mamá hace un rato y me cortó. Luego no quiso contestar el teléfono. Lo siento. No quiero molestarte, pero este el único lugar donde puedo estar.

Kenshin no sabía de Kaoru tanto como quisiera, pero algo en él le decía que ella decía la verdad. Su semblante abatido y el modo en que lo miraba lo convencieron. La guió hacia el mesón, al lado de él y retomó las verduras.

-Pon atención al modo en que pico estas, de esta manera no te cortas los dedos y es más rápido, ¿lo ves?

La joven asintió y puso toda su atención en ello.

La cena quedó deliciosa, tal como la noche anterior y al terminar, Kaoru despejó la mesa y puso los libros de Kenshin encima. Ya que no podía ir a la biblioteca, estudiaría allí con él. Al pelirrojo no le molestó el cambio de lugar y tras una hora de repaso y de algunas tareas, Kenshin se dio una ducha rápida, extendió su futón junto a la cama y se dieron las buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, Kenshin despertó con el delicioso aroma de unas tostadas. Kaoru había puesto la mesa, decidida a desayunar con él.

Esa pequeña ayuda significó mucho para él, que pudo comer tranquilo. Se sintió muy contento cuando ella le puso agua hirviendo a su café instantáneo y el plato con las tostadas listas.

-Puede que no sepa cocinar, pero preparar un desayuno si.- dijo ella entusiasmada al verlo engullir.

Kenshin terminó su desayuno con un ánimo inmejorable y antes de salir tuvo un impulso, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente. Le pidió que no se esforzara mucho y se fue al trabajo.

Kaoru se quedó plantada en la puerta, llevándose una mano a la frente, donde él puso su beso. La niña sonrió pensando en eso, sintiéndose un poco como una esposa y cerrando, regresó a la mesa a retirar las cosas y poner orden. Luego de eso y ya que había limpiado todo el día anterior, repasó y cogió un libro de esos de Kenshin. Los leería para ayudarle más tarde, pues ese día a él le tocaba ver Historia y ese ramo a ella le costaba un poco. Debía prepararse para ser un buen soporte.

Llamó a su madre nuevamente un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, asi que decidió llamar a su hermano. El teléfono timbró largo rato, al punto que ella pensó que Yahiko tal vez también le daría la espalda, pero el muchacho contestó.

-¡Kaoru! ¿Dónde te has metido, tonta?

A pesar del enfado en su tono de voz, Kaoru sintió algo muy cálido en su pecho. Algo que se derritió, asomándose por sus ojos.

-Her... hermano... estoy bien.

-¿Pero dónde? Mis papás sólo han dicho que te largaste y no me han querido explicar nada.

-Es que... ellos no quieren a mi bebé, Yahiko, no lo quieren y me dijeron que sólo podía permanecer con ellos si lo regalaba, pero no puedo hacer eso, ¿entiendes?

Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la linea y temblorosa, Kaoru sostuvo con fuerza el celular contra su oído. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

-De igual modo eres una tonta, debiste llamarme y decirme lo que estaba pasando.- sentenció su hermano. -Dime dónde estás, para ir a buscarte.

Kaoru sopesó la idea de decirle a su hermano dónde y con quien estaba y decidió guardárselo.

-Estoy bien, en un lugar donde me están cuidando. Por favor, no te preocupes.

-¿Pero te están cuidando bien?

-Estoy recibiendo buenos cuidados y buenos tratos, Yahiko, asi que no te preocupes.

-Está bien, pero llámame si me necesitas para algo, ¿entiendes? Mañana te llamaré para saber como estás.

Asintiendo, Kaoru hizo un ruidito que a su hermano le indicó que lo haría. Se despidieron y más relajada, la joven se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo los ojos pesados. El sueño propio del embarazo le comenzó a ganar y se quedó dormida.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Cuando Yahiko encaró a sus padres, horas más tarde al llegar a casa, ellos le aclararon que no moverían un dedo por la joven a menos que ella entregara al niño en adopción. Luego le recriminaron sus calificaciones que siendo buenas, no eran excelentes, cargándole el peso de llevar el nombre de la familia y de que no querían que lo manchara como lo había hecho su hermana. Molesto por las peleas de siempre, Yahiko se retiró a su cuarto, pensando por un momento que como Kaoru, también le gustaría irse del hogar.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Los días transcurrieron con calma y Kaoru se acoplaba muy bien a su nueva vida. Le contó a Kenshin sobre la recomendación de la profesora de no volver por la escuela ni dejar ver su embarazo a la comunidad escolar cuando él le preguntó sobre sus clases. Kenshin así entendió que Kaoru no seguiría estudiando, al menos por ese año y le dió pesar, sobre todo al sentirse como el causante de todo ello.

-De todas maneras aprendo cosas con tus libros y enseñándotelas las repaso. Es como si estudiara.- le dijo ella entusiasta. Suspirando ante esas palabras, Kenshin pensó que eso no compensaba el tiempo que estaba perdiendo.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Kenshin anunció a su madre que no iría a visitarla el sábado, asi que no lo esperara. No estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer, pero pensaba que sería una buena idea instalar unas repisas en el departamento para acomodar un poco mejor las cosas, previendo que Kaoru se quedara más tiempo con él. La idea le gustaba pero antes de hacer cualquier hoyo, fue a hablar con la dueña del edificio para saber si podía.

-Qué bueno que vino, Himura.- le dijo Ayako una mujer regordeta de unos cincuenta años.-Justo iba a subir a hablar con usted. He notado que vive con una joven. ¿Ella se quedará mucho tiempo aquí?

-Un par de semanas. Está de paso.- mintió.

-Ya veo. Una persona más gasta más agua y luz. Entenderá entonces que le suba la renta por el mes que esa persona estuvo con usted.

-No, no lo entiendo, siendo que me hago cargo de mis cuentas.- dijo el pelirrojo a la defensiva.

-Pues verá, Himura, usted sabe que cada año hay reajustes respecto a los precios de alquiler y en mi extrema bondad no le he aplicado a usted el de este año. Pero cuando pase la próxima semana a cobrarle, usted debe pagar el precio justo por este reajuste y por la nueva inquilina que metió en mi edificio sin consultármelo o de lo contrario, puede marcharse.

Ayako le extendió a Kenshin un papel y molesta, se metió a su departamento, cerrando la puerta. Kenshin miró la cifra y gimió de desagrado. ¿Dé dónde sacaría para pagar el equivalente a dos meses de arriendo?

Arrastrando los pies, subió a su piso. No le dijo nada a Kaoru y tampoco salió a comprar las repisas. En vez de eso salieron a dar un paseo y se comieron unos pasteles por ahí cerca. Kenshin logró abstraerse de su problema ese dia, pero el domingo Kaoru pudo notar que algo andaba mal cuando en la madrugada, al levantarse para ir al baño lo encontró en la mesa, con papel y lápiz sacando cuentas.

Al verse sorprendido, no supo inventar una respuesta que explicara su actuar. Kaoru le hizo muchas preguntas y aunque al principio trató de evadirla, acabó contándole sobre el alquiler.

-¡No es justo lo que hace esa vieja!- estalló la chiquilla, poniéndose la bata sobre el pijama. - ¡Ya verás, iré yo misma a hablar con ella y le suplicaré si es necesario!

Despuntaba el alba y Kenshin alcanzó a detenerla por los brazos.

-Déjalo como está. Kaoru...

-No puedo... no es justo... Oh, Kenshin, yo no sabía que esto pasaría, no quería meterte en aprietos.

-Está bien, nos arreglaremos.

-Pero...

-Kaoru, no te preocupes. El dinero lo puedo conseguir. Sólo tengo que hacer horas extras dentro de esta semana.

-Pero esas horas extras implican... implican que no sigas estudiando...

-Lo puedo retomar después, como tú.

-No, no, no puedo permitirlo.- dijo ella con vehemencia.- Kenshin, lo más importante es que sigas con eso, no puedes detenerte. Si lo haces, pasará otro año y quizá el que siga ya no tengas ánimos de continuar.

-Pero Kaoru, ¿de qué me sirve estudiar? Si lo hago lo único que conseguiremos es que nos echen de aquí. Yo no tengo otros conocimientos, no puedo acceder a un mejor trabajo, este es el mejor alquiler que me puedo permitir pagar y ahora debo cuidar de tí. Sólo será este tiempo, mientras se me ocurre algo mejor.

-¡No, no y no!- dijo ella testaruda, con fuerza.- ¡No puedes! ¡No te lo permito! Si dejas de estudiar me iré, lo juro y jamás volverás a encontrarme. No quiero ser la causa de que dejes de hacer eso.

Kenshin miró a la muchacha, cansado. Sus ojos azules brillaban y sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

-Por favor, no dejes de estudiar.- porfió ella, tomándole de la manga del pijama.- Pase lo que pase, prométeme que no dejarás de estudiar. La única manera de que esto que está pasando no vuelva a suceder es que estudies y aprendas y no permitas que nunca más nadie te pase a llevar como esa señora.- dijo ella con lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos y luego, deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Nunca una chica o alguna novia se había preocupado tanto de su formación como esa jovencita de quince años. Se sintió conmovido y convencido a la vez. La abrazó.

-Está bien, no lo haré, lo prometo. Pase lo que pase no dejaré mis estudios, pero tenemos que pensar algo...

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que Kaoru se calmó y ya el lunes Kenshin pudo hablar sobre el tema más seriamente, en un descanso, con otro adulto que podria entenderlo mejor. Con el guardia Oibore.

-Muchacho, no sé qué decirte, creo que esa mujer está cometiendo una tremenda injusticia contigo y no deberías dejarte. Al menos se debe avisar con un mes de antelación que te van a subir el arriendo, no siete días.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo demandarla por eso. No tengo abogado ni dinero para pagar uno y Kaoru está sola. Sólo me tiene a mí para cuidar de ella.

Oibore sabía algunas cosas sobre Kaoru, que era la joven que tenía a Kenshin en la escuela y la que le había salvado la vida al magnífico can que era Van Gogh. Se quedó pensando en eso y el miércoles dió la sorpresa.

-Lo estuve pensando anoche y esta mañana he hablado con mi casero. No tiene problema en que acoja a más personas, después de todo hasta hace un año atrás vivía con mi hija y su esposo, asi que no me subirá el arriendo. Si no tienes problemas, puedes venir a vivir conmigo y con tu novia, ya ves que me siento un poco solo.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Todo lo que Kaoru se llevó al departamento de Kenshin cabía en su mochila, sin embargo de buena gana ayudó a Kenshin a embalar cosas para la mudanza. Los mismos compañeros del hombre trasladaron sus cosas a su nueva residencia y mientras cargaban el camión con la cama, la mesa y las sillas entre otras, Kaoru aprovechó de visitar a la casera antes de irse, con la excusa de entregarle las llaves del departamento.

-Ahí tiene sus llaves. Espero que nunca, necesitando ayuda, le hagan a usted lo que le hizo a Kenshin. Eso no se hace, es muy feo.

-Qué vas a saber tú de esas cosas, chiquilla. Métete en tus asuntos y deja a los grandes resolver.

-¿Resolver? Eso no fue resolver. Usted se aprovechó de una situación para sacar beneficio, pero ¿sabe qué? No importa. No nos importa porque vamos a un lugar mucho mejor y porque yo sé que a usted no le irá bien con su proceder.- sentenció Kaoru al pasarle además de las llaves, el dinero del alquiler y exigiendo, a viva voz, que le entregara ya el recibo con el monto pagado y la fecha.

Al recibir el comprobante, la joven lo examinó acuciosamente. Enseguida se lo devolvió a la mujer.

-La cantidad que pone aquí es inferior. Usted tiene que poner lo que corresponde, lo que nos ha cobrado.

De mala gana, Ayako extendió un nuevo recibo con los datos correctos. Kaoru se lo guardó y se marchó con Kenshin que la esperaba en la calle.

Lo que Kaoru no le contó a Kenshin es que mientras él trabajaba, ella se entretuvo visitando los edificios cercanos, averiguando cosas como el costo del alquiler o las comodidades de los departamentos y con todos los datos en mano, realizó un informe que fotocopió y dejó a cada inquilino de ese edificio, deslizando las hojas bajo la puerta. Antes de echar a andar con Kenshin, miró hacia el interior del edificio, notando cómo las personas, con hojas en mano, se agolpaban frente a la puerta de la casera.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Oibore tenía un departamento bastante cómodo para los tres. Si bien tenía sólo dos dormitorios, Kenshin y Kaoru no tuvieron problemas con eso, pues en el suyo cabía la cama y el futón. El baño era bonito y la cocina era un poco más grande que la que tenían. Había espacio para un pequeño estar y la joven se sintió muy bien en ese lugar.

Kenshin también.

-Permítame pagar las tres cuartas partes del alquiler.- dijo Kenshin a Oibore, con una reverencia.

-No es necesario, muchacho...

-Lo es. Por favor, déjeme colaborarle.

Tras una breve conversación, Oibore aceptó. El dinero que Kenshin se ofrecía a pagar era mucho menos de lo que pagaba antes por su departamento, de modo que le quedaba para seguir ahorrando y velar de ese modo por el futuro del Kaoru.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con placidez y Kenshin y Kaoru pronto se adaptaron muy bien a su nueva situación. Kaoru llamaba a su hermano todos los días para contarle qué tal le iba, confiándole que extrañaba la escuela y a sus amigas. Yahiko, sabiendo que su hermana estaba bien dejó de insistir en saber dónde estaba y se conformaba con tener noticias de ella. Kaoru solía preguntar por sus padres y cómo estaban, pero a Yahiko lo atormentaba no poder decir lo mismo sobre ellos. Tal parecía que Kaoru nunca había existido en esa casa y eso tenía muy apenado al joven.

-Pero me gustaría verte. ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos?

A Kaoru le agradó la idea y lo conversó con Kenshin.

-Es tu hermano, no tienes que preguntarme nada a mí. Sólo ve, pero regresa temprano. ¿O quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no quiero que vayas. No quiero que te vea nadie de mi familia, no aún. Te prometo que si todo sale bien con mi hermano, la próxima vez que nos veamos te llevaré.

Kenshin permitió a Kaoru manejar la situación, pues con la convivencia que habían tenido el último mes se había convencido de lo madura que era para algunas cosas... y lo niña que podía llegar a ser en otras. Sin embargo, sabía que podía confiar en el criterio de ella.

Yahiko llegó puntual al lugar que le indicó su hermana y ella llegó un poco después. Él pudo notar que la ropa de la joven le quedaba ajustada en la barriga y al pensar en ella como su hermana menor, a quien debía apoyar, su corazón se inundó de cariño por ella y de pesar por no poder hacer más.

Kaoru lucía un poco más rellenita además de su barriga y tenía buen semblante. Al parecer, donde fuera que estaba, la cuidaban bien.

Los hermanos conversaron y Yahiko aprovechó de pasarle a la joven algunos objetos personales de ella, como su reproductor de música y algo más de ropa que traía en su mochila. Los que siempre reñían en casa por todo ahora, pacíficamente se tomaban un helado y hablaban de la escuela y los maestros, también de sus padres. Kaoru comprendió que aún no querían saber nada de ella.

Se despidieron y Kaoru regresó cabizbaja al departamento, saludando apenas a Kenshin y metiéndose en su cuarto. Oibore estaba de turno nocturno, asi que se encontraban solos. Kenshin dejó lo que hacía en la cocina y corrió a verla.

-Siempre pensé que el día que me graduara de secundaria, acabaría una parte de mi vida... y así, hasta que saliera de la escuela y que todo... sería de un modo gradual... pero... ahora que vi a mi hermano me di cuenta de lo que dejé atrás y ya no volverá a ser lo mismo.- dijo con la voz quebrada. Sentándose a su lado en la cama, Kenshin le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

Él sabía muy bien de qué hablaba Kaoru. Más o menos a la edad de ella perdió a su padre y tuvo que dejar todo atrás para trabajar, dando su vida un cambio repentino.

-A veces las cosas son más difíciles, sobre todo cuando estás solo, pero tú eres una chica fuerte y superarás todo esto.

Kaoru se apoyó en él y medio sonrió.

-No estoy sola. Nuestro hijo está con nosotros.

-Y yo estoy contigo.- quiso aclarar Kenshin.

Poco a poco Kaoru levantó su cabeza a la de él y con suavidad, depositó un beso sobre sus labios. Tomado por sorpresa, Kenshin no supo cómo reaccionar pero comenzó a responderle y lentamente, recostándola en la cama, siguió besándola de un modo tierno y dulce. Al separarse un poco de ella, Kaoru le enmarcó el rostro.

-Dejé atrás a mi familia, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que he formado otra. Ya no lloraré.

Esbozando una sonrisa, Kenshin se levantó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Se fueron a la cocina donde le acabó de enseñar a preparar panqueques, algo simple y delicioso para endulzar sus dias. Kaoru aprendió rápido y unos dias después lo sorprendió con un plato lleno de ellos.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

A Oibore le parecía de lo más natural que Kenshin tuviera, según él, una novia tan jovencita. Después de todo él mismo tenía diecisiete cuando se casó con su mujer de quince. Le gustaba tener a esos muchachos en su casa porque lo llenaban de vitalidad. Kaoru, además de bonita y hacendosa, tenía un carácter muy interesante que a él le gustaba. Siempre estaba animando a Kenshin con lo de la escuela y lo de sus tareas y él siempre buscaba el modo de consentirla en todo. Al hombre mayor le gustaba verlos discutir por qué programa verían en la tele o por el sabor del helado que se comerían. Le parecía que Kaoru estaba hecha para la batalla pero a diferencia de otras personas que peleaban por todo, Kaoru, en las cosas verdaderamente importantes sabía transar.

La joven seguía extrañando su casa y teniendo esa sensación de abandono, pero se reponía gracias a Kenshin, Oibore y Yahiko. Pero también gracias a su pequeño, en quién pensaba cada noche antes de dormir, sobando su pancita. Al mirar a Kenshin que dormía en el futón, a su lado, tenía la seguridad de decirle a su bebé que ellos jamás lo abandonarían a su suerte ante los problemas que tuviera.

-Siempre estaremos contigo.- le decía.

Kenshin retomó sus visitas a casa de su madre, pero iba solo. Kaoru se quedaba en casa, pues le decía que cuando Yahiko y él se conocieran, sería justo que ella conociera a Noriko. Al mes de empezar a vivir con Kenshin, Kaoru tuvo una nueva hora para el ecógrafo.

-Kenshin, es muy importante que me acompañes.- dijo ella.- porque nos dirán el sexo del bebé.

El jefe de Kenshin no tuvo problemas en darle permiso para salir antes de la hora y expectante él llego junto a Kaoru a la clínica donde le harían el examen. Era el mismo lugar que la primera vez y el mismo doctor, que los saludó con cordialidad antes de iniciar el procedimiento.

-... el ritmo cardíaco está correcto.- dijo el doctor antes de dar el volumen y permitir a Kenshin y Kaoru escuchar al bebé.- Ahora vamos a ver si este pequeño nos quiere decir si es niño o niña.- indicó, echando una rápida ojeada a los jóvenes padres que emocionados, seguían la secuencia en la televisión.- A ver... a ver... mmm... aquí está. Jajajjaja... ¿Quieren saber qué es?

-Si.- Se adelantó a decir Kenshin, los ojos clavados en la pantalla y un poco nervioso. El médico sonrió.

-Quien viene en camino es una señorita. Estoy completamente seguro.

¿Una niña? ¿Una niña? Kenshin miró a Kaoru, sintiéndose mareado de la emoción. ¡Una nenita!

"Que sea como ella" fue en lo único que podía pensar.

Como Kenshin no tenía clases ese día, se fueron de vuelta a casa como pisando nubes de algodón y no podían dejar de hablar de la ropita que le comprarían y las cosas que le gustarían. Kenshin estaba enternecido hasta la raíz del cabello con la idea de tener una niñita de cabello largo y negro a quien compraría botitas para ir a la escuela y un enorme paraguas con orejas de gato. Kaoru pensaba en vestidos, en moños...

Llegando a casa se encontraba Oibore. Tenía la mesa puesta y en medio, un pastel. Kaoru encontró un lindo gesto el del hombre tomarse esas molestias por el resultado de la ecografía, pero el motivo de todo eso era un poco más especial.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Kenshin. Espero que haya sido un buen día.

-Y vaya que lo fue.- dijo Kenshin, recibiendo el saludo. -Le agradezco todo esto.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Kaoru estática.

-¿Qué no lo sabías, muchacha? Qué novia más rara que eres.- dijo Oibore.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.- Dime, Kenshin...

-Te lo iba a decir, después de la ecografía.

-Me hubiera gustado saber antes, para tenerte un regalo.

Kenshin la abrazó.

-Tú y nuestra hija son mi regalo.

Oibore detuvo por un momento su ir y venir para mirarlos. Le gustaban mucho esos dos. Comenzó a poner el agua hervida en las tazas.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Yahiko quedó encantado con la noticia de que sería tío de una nena, pero lo que más le agradó fue conocer al hombre que estaba acompañando a Kaoru en ese proceso. Kenshin le simpatizó y convino con Kaoru en que era preciso que los padres no supieran sobre él todavía. Siendo así las cosas, esa misma semana Kenshin llevo a Kaoru a conocer a su madre y a su hermana. No quería postergar más tiempo ese encuentro.

Si bien Kaoru simpatizó con Tsubame, quien alucinó con su barriga, no fue lo mismo con Noriko. La mujer se comportó distante con ella todo el tiempo.

-Mi hijo me contó que están viviendo juntos. ¿Qué clase de educación te dieron tus padres?

-Mis padres me educaron bien, pero eso fue idea mía.- dijo la muchacha.- Fue mi error y lamento haber arrastrado a Kenshin en esto. Debí cuidarme.

-Yo también debí cuidarme.- dijo Kenshin a su lado.- Mamá, Kaoru es mi novia y tendrá a nuestra hija. Estaremos ligados de por vida con eso y por eso te pido que al menos te lleves bien con ella y la trates con amabilidad.

-A mí me cae muy bien.- dijo Tsubame cargando un cuaderno hasta la mesa. Haría una tarea y al notarlo, Kaoru se interesó. Acabó ayudándole en algo de gramática y ese fue el comienzo de su amistad.

Poco a poco comenzaron a pasar los días y a caer las hojas del calendario. Las ecografías demostraron que la hija de la pareja venía en buen estado. Un día, cuando Kaoru se levantó para dar de desayunar a Kenshin por la mañana se detuvo en seco. Tuvo una sensación tan fuerte que no supo qué pensar y sólo atinó a sentarse. Kenshin, que la vio, corrió a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

Kaoru volvió a tener esa sensación y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, a la par que se llevaba una mano a la frente y la otra la ponía sobre su barriga.

-Se mueve... se mueve...- murmuró.

Como si su corazón se paralizara, Kenshin la miró, perplejo. Ella tomó su mano y la puso sobre su panza y Kenshin no tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir al bebé.

-No puedo creerlo. Nuestra niña... Kaoru... nuestra pequeña.

Riendo, Kaoru se sintió feliz y Kenshin aún más. Llegó a su trabajo soñando y le contó a su amigo Sanosuke sobre el asunto de las pataditas. Mientras, en casa, Kaoru asimilaba todo eso y le contaba por teléfono a su hermano.

Llegó el verano y el calor se hizo sentir, causando incomodidad, especialmente en la joven madre. Tenía sed y a cada rato iba al baño. Kenshin se preocupó de llevarla de compras para que tuviera ropa a su nueva medida qué ponerse y Kaoru prefirió comprar pocas cosas, pensando que luego de dar a luz no las volvería a usar. Con las vacaciones de verano, Kenshin tuvo más tiempo para dedicarle a ella y para complacerse mirándola, porque le gustaba mucho.

-Te quiero.- le dijo una noche, desde su futón.- Y lamento que tu vida haya dado un giro tan drástico por mi causa, pero por otro lado me alegro mucho de haberte conocido y aunque sé que está mal, me alegra que tus padres no hayan querido apoyarte, porque estos meses que te he tenido a mi lado, con todo y sus problemas, han sido los más felices que recuerde.

Kaoru se acercó a la orilla al escuchar esas palabras y extendió una mano, hasta tocarlo.

-Yo también te quiero. Me gusta mucho tu compañia. Quiero estar contigo siempre.

Con dificultad, Kaoru se bajó de la cama y se acostó junto a él. Emocionado, Kenshin la acogió entre sus brazos.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre.- dijo él, acunándola.- Si pudiera detener el tiempo me quedaría en este instante, abrazándote, esperando a nuestro bebé. Prométeme que siempre me vas a querer.

-Siempre te voy a querer, Kenshin.- prometió ella sin ninguna duda.

Se besaron, despacio, disfrutando mucho de su pequeña intimidad.

-Siempre te voy a amar.- dijo la joven.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

A partir de esa noche, iniciando el séptimo mes de embarazo comenzaron a dormir juntos, consolidándose con eso como una pareja. Eran muy cariñosos y tiernos el uno con el otro y aceptaban sus sentimientos con naturalidad. Pero sucedió que una mañana Kaoru, poco antes de su octavo mes de embarazo, llamó a Kenshin, alarmada.

Tenía un sangrado y contracciones y no sabía que pensar. Estaba asustada y Yahiko estaba en clases. Había llegado sola hasta el hospital.

De más está decir que Kenshin salió corriendo.

-¿Usted es el adulto a cargo de la paciente?

-Si. Lo soy.

-¿Cuál es su parentesco con ella?- le preguntó una enfermera.

-Soy su novio, el padre de su bebé.- respondió con nerviosismo.- ¿Cómo está Kaoru?

Rato después supo que Kaoru enfrentaba un problema que podía poner en riesgo la vida de su bebé.

-Desde hoy debe mantener un reposo absoluto hasta el parto.- indicó el doctor al darle el alta. Kenshin se llevó a Kaoru de vuelta a la casa y tras acostarla se quedó pensando en lo sucedido. Recordó una historia que le contó Oibore una vez, sobre un amigo que no pudo recibir un tratamiento médico porque no estaban sus familiares directos en el hospital para dar el permiso de hacerlo que se salvó por los pelos.

-Kaoru cumplió años pocos días después que yo. Está en edad de casarse conmigo y así, si pasa algo más grave, yo seré ese familiar directo y no sus padres que no aparecen.- se dijo a sí mismo. Fue al cuarto a plantearle la situación a la joven y ella pareció entender.

-¿Cómo lo haremos si no me puedo mover?

-No te preocupes. Para casarnos sólo tenemos que llenar un formulario y cuando esté listo, yo lo puedo llevar al ayuntamiento. Será legal en unos días.

Kaoru lo meditó unos momentos.

-Mi familia quedó atrás y he formado una nueva contigo y nuestro amigo Oibore. Te amo, asi que esto debe estar bien. Casémonos, Kenshin. Miremos hacia delante. Formemos un hogar.

El lunes siguiente Kenshin consiguió los papeles y se los pasó a Kaoru para que firmara. La joven los llenó delante de Oibore a la mañana siguiente, pero comenzó con contracciones antes de que Kenshin se los llevara.

Pensó que si se quedaba en cama pasaría, pero sintió el líquido salir de entre sus piernas. Muy asustada gritó, llamando a Kenshin y Oibore llamó un taxi. Kenshin tomó el bolso de maternidad y subió al vehículo con la joven, partiendo al hospital.

El taxista se apresuró todo lo que pudo, guiando con seguridad. El problema fue la camioneta que en una intersección, no los vio.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

A través del cristal, Kenshin pudo ver a su hija. Era la más linda de los bebés en incubadora, con su piel sonrosada y aunque un poco arrugada por lo prematura. Dentro de unos días se la entregarían y suponía, comenzarían sus verdaderos problemas pero lo que importaba es que la pequeña Kaori había ganado bastante peso y su estado era bueno.

Él también se encontraba mejor. Un poco dolorido aún y con una venda en la mejilla izquierda, donde cicatrizaba una herida. Se había esguinzado el pie derecho y tenía una órtesis ayudando con ese problema.

Apoyó una mano en el cristal admirando a su hija y luego un par de lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Si tan sólo Kaoru estuviera allí para verla...

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Fin acto cuatro

Nuestro Hogar

Julio 6, 2016

Notas de autor.

Actualización especial de cumpleaños, (el mío, claro) asi que ahora que ahora que terminé me voy a comer una rica lasagna que me preparé y que quedó muy rica.


	5. El esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas de Kenshin

**_Declaración_ : Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo no poseo ningún derecho y hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Sólo para fanfiction.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Para Siempre**

Acto cinco

 _"El esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas de Kenshin"_

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

 _ **Tokyo**_ _. Agosto_ _, 2016._

Descalzo, dando pasos lentos y elegantes, Kenshin fue apagando una a una las luces de su departamento. Con una taza de té de jazmín llegó frente al ventanal y la dejó sobre una mesita, sentándose en su sillón favorito tras jalar levemente su pantalón hacia arriba. Y así, recuperando su taza, se dispuso a disfrutar de su momento de tranquilidad y silencio, mirando hacia el monte Fuji que en la lejanía era alumbrado por la luz plateada de la luna, destacando en el fondo oscuro de la noche. Aún cuando la enorme ciudad se alzaba a sus pies con sus edificios y luces, no lograba ocultarle del todo ni menos competir con su majestuosidad.

Aspirando el suave aroma que transportaba el vapor de su té, Kenshin comenzó a relajarse. Acomodó mejor su espalda en el mullido respaldo de su viejo sillón y separó las piernas, apoyando completamente sus plantas en el suelo. Se había dejado puestos los calcetines pero la corbata no la había perdonado y yacía a los pies de su cama. Mantenía, de su ropa formal, la camisa blanca, con los dos primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver la firme piel de su cuello, la unión de sus clavículas y parte de su pecho; los puños arremangados a la altura del codo.

A esa hora sus vecinos dormían y el tráfico de la ciudad había bajado considerablemente el ritmo. Sorbió un poco de su té y siguió en la contemplación del monte y del cielo, con la mente prácticamente en blanco. Le venían muy bien esos minutos de paz, especialmente después del día de locos que había tenido. Todo partió con las dificultades que tuvo para sacar a su pequeña hija Kaori, próxima a cumplir siete años, de la cama. Luego de las vacaciones de verano a la niña le costaba mucho despertarse temprano y él tenía que moverse con rapidez para ayudarla a vestirse, peinarla y llevarla a la escuela. Solían llegar a la hora gracias a que Oibore hacía el desayuno, pero a veces Kenshin no alcanzaba a comer, como había pasado esa mañana.

Luego de dejar a su hija en la escuela, Kenshin caminó a su trabajo que le quedaba a unas cinco cuadras del lugar. Pasó a comprarse por ahí un vaso de café y algo para comer y llevar a la oficina, donde lo esperaba su jefe. Con Saito no tenian problemas, se llevaba muy bien, pero tenían mucho trabajo y varios casos que estudiar, además de que ese dia en particular le tocó ir a tribunales por un caso de tuición y más tarde tuvo una reunión de cuarenta minutos con un posible cliente. Hacía dos meses que lo habían contratado formalmente como abogado especialista en casos de familia, en un bufete de prestigio donde tras hacer su práctica le habían pedido que se quedara e incluso le ofrecieron un caso para trabajar en su tesis. Ahora que Kenshin había terminado con todos los procesos relacionados a su educación, le habían aumentado el sueldo también a uno más acorde a su nuevo estatus y con proyecciones de aumentar en el futuro.

Como sea, el dinero que Kenshin ganaba ahora le parecía una millonada en comparación con el sueldo que tuvo años anteriores y que lo obligaba a hacer malabares para llegar a fin de mes. Si no hubiera sido por el apoyo incondicional de Oibore, no hubiera podido cumplir con sus metas. Hubiera sido incapaz de cumplir su promesa a Kaoru, sobre educarse, pero lo había logrado.

Kaoru...

Otro sorbo a su té.

En todos esos años, desde ese Septiembre de 2009 hasta hoy, no había pasado un solo día en que Kenshin no se acordara de ella. A veces era un pensamiento fugaz que pasaba y le dejaba una sonrisa, otras, una idea que lo obsesionaba por no saber qué le había pasado o dónde estaba. A veces le daba rabia no poder asumir que jamás la volvería a ver, sacársela del pecho e iniciar una vida normal de hombre adulto, de treinta y tres años. A veces comenzaba un día lleno de energía al soñar con ella y otras se levantaba arrastrando los pies y sintiéndose el hombre más desdichado del mundo. Había perdido muy temprano a su compañera, antes de comenzar a tener una vida en pareja más formal y no podía conformarse, se sentía frustrado. Todo había sido tan raro, tan... malintencionado... pero al final, por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, por más que lo conversara con Oibore o con su madre o incluso Tsubame tratando de entender lo que pasó, no llegaba a una respuesta que lo ayudara por último a iniciar el duelo.

Más té. Estaba delicioso. Era un regalo a su paladar. Kenshin cerró los ojos mientras permitía que el líquido caliente se deslizara por su garganta y al terminar, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mesándose los ahora cortos cabellos rojizos y exhaló un suspiro.

Cansado, se levantó despacio, dejó la taza en el fregadero y se fue a su habitación pero antes pasó a ver a su hija. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y encendió una lámpara tenue para descubrirla durmiendo abrazada a su conejito de felpa, su largo cabello negro enmarañado cayéndole en parte sobre la cara. Sólo podía ver su boquita entreabierta y su mejilla sonrosada. Respiraba tranquila y todo estaba bien, asi que apagó la luz y se retiró en silencio.

Cuando llegó a su cama, se quitó rápidamente la ropa y no tardó en ponerse un pijama ligero, pues estaban en verano y hacía calor. Tras hacer su aseo nocturno se acostó y cerró los ojos, pero a pesar del cansancio, no pudo dormirse de inmediato.

Se lo tomó con calma, acostumbrado como estaba a eso y reguló su respiración para al menos, alcanzar un estado de relajación y paz que le permitiera descansar físicamente. Sabía que el sueño llegaría y en efecto, sus pensamientos comenzaron a escapar de su control, mostrándole una serie de recuerdos que él vio pasar sin juzgar, antes de desconectarse plenamente.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

El accidente había sido brutal. La camioneta se había pasado el rojo y se estrelló contra el taxi en el que iban, dando de lleno en el lado el que viajaba Kaoru, sin cinturón de seguridad, tal como él. Kenshin por su parte se azotó la cabeza contra el vidrio y había perdido el conocimiento, despertando en la ambulancia. Iba inmovilizado, con un cuello ortopédico y un parche en la mejilla izquierda. Enseguida preguntó por ella pero habían llegado al hospital, asi que los paramédicos se ocuparon de llevarlo a urgencias antes que de responderle.

Afortunadamente no tenía más que contusiones, limpiaron la herida de su rostro, le mantuvieron el cuello ortopédico y pusieron una bota en su pie esguinzado. Atendido todo eso no fue necesario que pasara más tiempo del que necesitaron para tenerlo en observación y le dieron el alta, luego de lo cual tuvo que prestar declaración a la policía por lo sucedido. A esas alturas, habiendo pasado un poco más de mediodía desde el accidente, estaba desesperado por tener noticias de Kaoru y lo poco que supo o que entendió fue muy malo, por eso necesitaba verla y Oibore apareció cuando Kenshin estaba dispuesto a hacer un motín si no le decían a dónde exactamente estaba Kaoru.

-Hijo, debes calmarte. Kaoru te necesita fuerte.- Había dicho el hombre mayor cuando encontró a Kenshin en la estación de enfermeras exigiendo información.

-Pero dígame cómo está ella.

-Muchacho... tuvieron que hacer una cesárea de emergencia porque Kaoru llegó muy mal. Supe por ahí, por una sobrina que está de practicante aquí, que la niña nació sin problemas aunque pesó dos kilos y midió cuarenta y dos centímetros, asi que la llevaron a incubadora por lo prematura.

Algo muy cálido se desparramó por el pecho de Kenshin al pensar en la nenita y de inmediato le surgió la premura por verla, pero Oibore tenía más información.

-Respecto a Kaoru, el impacto que sufrió fue muy fuerte en todo su cuerpo, pero especialmente en la cabeza y eso es lo que la tiene más complicada. Apenas sacaron a tu hija la llevaron a pabellón para hacerle unas imágenes diagnósticas. Kenshin, ella nunca despertó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Ella, acaso ella murió?- preguntó Kenshin temblando de miedo y pesar.

-No, sigue viva, pero a esta hora le están haciendo una cirugía para drenar la sangre de su cerebro. No sé más de eso pero como te dije, mi sobrina me está ayudando con la información.

Kenshin se sentó por ahí. Le dolía a horrores la cabeza por el golpe a pesar de los analgésicos que le administraron y pensó en Kaoru, esa joven hermosa que esperaba con tantas ansias a su bebé. No era justo lo que estaba pasando e intentó controlar sus lágrimas pero no pudo.

-Yo quiero ver a mi bebé, al menos.- suplicó Kenshin a Oibore.- Por favor, necesito ver algo de ella...

Un rato después, Kenshin se pudo conseguir una silla de ruedas para movilizarse en consideración a su pie lastimado y Oibore lo guió, llevándolo al sector de incubadoras. Pudo ver a su hija a través de la caja transparente que la contenía, dándole calor y protección para que siguiera creciendo. Era tan pequeña, tan indefensa... quería sostenerla, abrazarla, protegerla con desesperación. Kenshin miró a la enfermera con la súplica pintada en el rostro. Enterada de la situacion de la madre de la niña, la enfermera hizo pasar a Kenshin y le pasó a la pequeña para que la cargara en brazos, consciente de que él era su padre y que ese contacto podía ser beneficioso para ella. Kenshin dejó de respirar cuando sintió el peso de su hija sobre su pecho, cuando con su tacto acarició la piel sumamente suave, aunque arrugada. Por Kami, ¡era tan pequeña que temía romperla! Miró a Oibore que estaba afuera, en el pasillo, mirándolo desde el ventanal, sumamente emocionado. Le habló a su hija sobre lo fuerte que debía ser para salir pronto de allí, prometiéndole que su mamá pronto estaría bien. Para la enfermera no pasó inadvertido el modo en que la niña se calmó notoriamente al escuchar la voz de Kenshin y si tuvo alguna duda de que fuera el padre, pues aún no había ningún documento legal al respecto, con eso quedó segura. Además, el hospital tenía ese programa de "Abrazo al bebé de incubadora", pues tenían la idea de que con el contacto materno o paterno se desarrollaban más rápido.

Rato después Kenshin tuvo que salir. Lamentó no poder llevarse a Kaori.

-La niña debe permanecer en observación por el trauma que pudo haber sufrido antes de nacer, además que está bajo peso y bajo la talla adecuadas, asi que esto le ayudará a crecer un poco más. No se preocupe, la cuidaremos muy bien y pronto podrá llevarla a casa.- le aseguró la enfermera, invitándolo a venir al día siguiente para sostener a su hija como habia hecho ese día. Respecto a Kaoru, no consiguió averiguar nada más de ella, ni verla.

Esa noche Oibore lo obligó a regresar a casa a ducharse y dormir un poco, a modo de tomar fuerzas para lo que se le venía. A regañadientes Kenshin lo hizo, pasando la noche más larga de su vida, despertando cada poco rato para verificar si no lo habían llamado del hospital para dar información sobre Kaoru o sobre su hija. Cuando amaneció, Kenshin ya estaba sentado en la cama, sintiendo que se volvería loco de la incertidumbre y vistiéndose a prisa para ir al hospital. Esta vez se puso una camisa para poner a su hija directamente sobre su piel, como le recomendó la enfermera. Oibore no consiguió que le dieran libre ese día para acompañarlo más que a la entrada.

Regresó a ver a su hija, esta vez moviéndose con muletas puesto que tenía indicación de no apoyar el pie lastimado. Estaba loco por tomarla en brazos de nuevo y decirle lo mucho que la quería. Averiguó con la sobrina de Oibore, Megumi, que Kaoru había salido bien de la operación del día anterior y podía recibir visitas por la tarde aunque le indicó también que seguía inconsciente.

Tras un poco más de media hora abrazando a Kaori, contándole con voz calma todo tipo de historias, teniéndola quieta con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, terminó su turno, pero podría volver por la tarde para que le enseñaran a darle la mamadera. Al salir del área de neonatología se topó con Yahiko y sorprendido, Kenshin se dio cuenta que no había pensado en que llamarían a la familia de Kaoru aunque era lo más lógico. Aunque no eran las mejores circunstancias se alegró de poder conocer a los padres de la joven. Sonrió con sinceridad y cansancio al muchacho.

-Me dijeron que acá está la hija de mi hermana y quería conocerla aunque fuera de vista.- dijo este tras saludarlo.- Veo que saliste lastimado.

-Yo corrí con mucha suerte, Yahiko. Veníamos para acá porque Kaoru tenía contracciones...

Un elegante hombre y una mujer muy parecida a Kaoru se acercaron a Kenshin. Este perdió el hilo de lo que decía y se los quedó mirando.

-Asi que usted es el que acompañaba a mi hija.- dijo Koshijiro Kamiya.

-Si, señor. Soy yo.

-¿Y el padre del recién nacido?- preguntó con una frialdad que hizo pensar a Kenshin que no era de extrañar que Kaoru no hubiera soportado la vida en su casa si se dirigían a ella de esa manera.

Podría haber inventado una mentira y decir que él sólo era un amigo, después de todo su hija no había heredado su color rojizo de cabello, rasgo tan llamativo de él. Pero no podía. No podía negar a su hija porque sería negar su amor por Kaoru y la historia tan bonita que habían vivido hasta esa horrible mañana anterior.

-Si. Yo soy el padre de Kaori y la pareja de Kaoru.

-¡Usted le hizo esto!- estalló Nadesiko, dando una cachetada en la mejilla lastimada a Kenshin, sin importarle en el cuello ortopédico. Yahiko salió en su defensa.

-¡Madre, contrólate! No es el lugar y además, él también está herido.

Kenshin no dijo nada. Sabía que era responsable del cambio de vida que había tenido Kaoru y también, por qué no, de aquel accidente. Pero tampoco agachó la cabeza ni pensó en disculparse. Él se había hecho cargo de lo que causaron sus acciones, apoyó a la joven y nunca le dió la espalda.

Se quedó mirando a los Kamiya con la cabeza en alto, de modo solemne. Ellos desviaron la mirada con la excusa de apoyar a la madre y Kenshin ya no quiso permanecer más tiempo en ese sitio. Se retiró de allí, a paso lento, para ver a Kaoru luego de ponerse una especie de delantal, un gorro y unas mascarilla, lavándose muy bien las manos . Tenía la ilusión de ver a una bella durmiente en su cama de hospital, pero lo que encontró fue a una muchacha demacrada, pálida, con un tubo de drenaje saliendo de su cabeza medio rapada, con una vía para suero y calmantes enterrada en el dorso de su mano además de otros elementos que la ayudaban a vivir, pero lo más aterrador fue ver las costuras en su frente.

Conmovido, Kenshin sólo pensó en el deseo que tenía de sacarla de allí y llevarla a su casa donde le haría cariños para sanarla más rápido, pero entendió que las cosas no funcionaban así.

-Te vas a recuperar, mi amor.- le dijo en voz baja, tomando con cuidado la mano que no tenía la vía.- Ya verás, nuestra hija te está esperando. Es tan hermosa, tan hermosa... no sabes el maravilloso trabajo que hiciste con ella, te puedo asegurar que es la bebé más bonita de su sala y se muere de ganas por conocerte. Tienes que ponerte bien. Tienes que ponerte bien... - susurró con la voz quebrada.- Por favor, mi amor... tienes que ponerte bien. Te necesitamos...

Por alguna razón, Kenshin pudo estar toda la hora de visita con Kaoru, porque ni siquiera Yahiko apareció a relevarlo, lo que le convino pues pudo disfrutar de la compañía de su amada y aunque ella no abría los ojos, él prefería que fuera así para que Kaoru no se asustara con todo lo que le tenían insertado en su cuerpo. Él deseaba que Kaoru despertara cuando ya nada le doliera y besaba su mano, expresándole con palabras todo el inmenso amor y admiración que sentía por ella.

-Saldrás de aquí y sacaremos a pasear a nuestra hija a nuestro parque favorito. Oibore será como su abuelo y dice que nuestra nena podrá jugar con los nietos que él ya tiene. Nos casaremos con más calma y te compraré el vestido más hermoso que puedas imaginar. ¿Te conté que estaba ahorrando para eso? Vi uno en un escaparate hace unos días. Adoraría vértelo puesto. Y el anillo... aunque no lo creas mandé a hacer un par de anillos. Cuando dormías hace dos noches te tomé la medida con un lazo alrededor de tu dedo. En cuanto tenga el mío voy a ponérmelo y apenas salgas de aquí tendrás el tuyo. Realmente no te propuse matrimonio sólo para tomar las decisiones... lo hice porque quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado. Estoy seguro de eso.

La hora de visita terminó y Kenshin regresó a Neonatología. Recién entonces se acordó de su madre. Oibore no había podido avisarle del accidente por no tener el número de teléfono y le pareció mejor así, porque él mismo podría llamarla y ahora que todo había pasado podría asegurarle que estaba bien aunque Kaoru no. Tenía que hablarle también de su hermosa nieta. Durante la noche se comunicó con ella y por más tacto que intentó usar en sus palabras, su madre rompió a llorar al otro lado de la línea, prometiendo visitarlo al día siguiente.

-Está bien, pero ven por la tarde, mamá, porque antes estaré en el hospital y no podré ir a buscarte a la estación de trenes.- dijo Kenshin luego de indicar a su madre cómo llegar. Tsubame la acompañaría.

Al día siguiente, mientras Kenshin miraba con adoración hacia las incubadoras a través del ventanal, esperando la hora para entrar, desde el pasillo llegó Koshijiro Kamiya a su lado. Venía muy serio.

-Entiendo que usted es la pareja de mi hija.- dijo luego de unos momentos.

-Sí, señor. No es algo que vaya a negar.

-Pero es sólo una niña... y así y todo usted... con ella...

Ante esa acusación dicha en voz baja, Kenshin bajó la cabeza. Prefería ser juzgado y meterse en un lío legal antes de contar las verdad sobre su primer encuentro con Kaoru.

-Lo lamento.- repuso.

Koshijiro se acomodó el nudo de la corbata y fue entonces que Kenshin reparó en una carpeta que él traía.

-Como sea, usted es quien está a cargo de mi hija ahora y quien toma las decisiones.- dijo.- Kaoru está muy mal y el médico dice que podría no pasar de esta noche a menos que la saquemos de aquí y la traslademos a otro hospital.

Horrorizado con esa información, Kenshin no supo qué decir. Sólo atinó a mirar con los ojos muy abiertos a su interlocutor. ¿Por qué el médico no le habria dicho nada esa mañana cuando le solicitó información? Sólo le había dicho que Kaoru aún no despertaba pero que estaba estable. Que pasó buena noche.

-Mi hija, Kenshin, mi niña... ahora tú eres padre y puedes entender cómo me estoy sintiendo. Para trasladarla al hospital donde le salvarán la vida, necesito la autorización tuya. Sólo debes firmar aquí y se hará, Kenshin, ella vivirá.

Kenshin no estaba para pensar en ese momento. Sólo sabía que Kaoru moriría si él no hacía algo.

-¿A qué hospital irá?

-Al "Tokyo General". Es muy moderno, se especializan en casos como este, de traumas encefálicos.

Pasando saliva, nervioso, Kenshin le pidió un lápiz a Koshijiro y este de inmediato le pasó uno, indicándole dónde firmar. Como le habían dicho en el hospital que podría inscribir a su hija con su apellido más tarde, Kenshin portaba su sello personal para tal efecto y con eso acabó por autenticar el documento que firmaba. Alcanzó a leer algo sobre paternidad y no entendió mucho de qué iba la cosa, pero antes de leerlo más a fondo, Koshijiro se lo arrebató.

-Gracias, Kenshin, gracias por salvarla. Iré a entregar esto ahora mismo para que la trasladen lo antes posible.

Kenshin se quedó mirando al hombre que corría por el pasillo, preguntándose si habría hecho bien. En efecto, esa tarde, después de la visita, trasladaron a Kaoru, pero no al Tokyo General.

Kenshin no volvió a saber de ella.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

El despertador sacó a Kenshin de su sueño, listo para comenzar el día. Fue a despertar a Kaori y al salir al comedor, Oibore ya tenía el desayuno de ambos. Luego de comer con calma, salieron a la escuela apenas Kenshin pudo terminar de amarrar el cabello azabache de su hija en una coletita alta.

Se parecía tanto a su madre...

-Papi, ¿cuánto falta para mi cumpleaños?- preguntó Kaori camino a clases, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Un par de semanas.

-¿Cuántos días son esos?

Kenshin pensó un poco y le mostró sus dos manos extendidas.

-Todos estos dedos.

-¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!

-Pasará rápido, ya verás.- repuso él, divertido con la reacción exagerada de su niña.

-¿Invitaremos a la tía Tsu y a la abuelita?

-Claro que si.

-¿Y me traerán regalos?

-Desde luego. Yo también te haré uno y Oibore, pero tienes que sacar buenas calificaciones.

La pequeña, que tomó la mano que su padre le ofrecía para caminar, se quedó pensando en ese asunto.

-Está bien. ¿Un 9 es buena calificación?

Kenshin sólo sonrió y se agachó para recibir el beso de su hija en la mejilla, que tras el accidente quedó marcada con una cruz, despidiéndose de ella y encargándosela a la profesora. Lanzándole besitos amorosamente, Kaori desapareció entre los demás niños y Kenshin partió al trabajo.

Al parecer ese día iba a ser más tranquilo, tenía esa idea. Un poco más tarde recibió a un posible nuevo cliente.

Se trataba de un hombre bastante alto, de apellido Shinomori. Quería separarse pero quería quedar a cargo de sus hijos. A Kenshin le pareció un buen hombre: Preocupado de no tener un pleito violento o demasiado extenso con su esposa, de proteger a sus niños. Su mujer trabajaba en una empresa, había sido ascendida y su cargo requería más responsabilidades, por lo que decidió sacrificar de su vida familiar para eso. Ella fue la de la idea de separarse, pero no se ponían de acuerdo sobre los pequeños, pues ella los quería tener, sin embargo Shinomori tenía otra visión de eso.

-Sé que descuidará a los niños, porque ya lo ha hecho y de forma grave. Mi trabajo en cambio me permite tiempo para ellos, además de que cuento con los medios para mantenerlos.

Kenshin miró al hombre con seriedad a medida que hacía su relato, tratando de no denotar la tremenda empatía que le estaba generando. Criar un hijo solo era muy difícil. Pensó en los dos de su cliente. Lo aconsejó, haciéndole ver todas las posibilidades que tenía a su alcance para separarse, proteger sus bienes y conseguir a sus hijos de un modo "civilizado". El hombre cerró el trato con él y Kenshin le pidió algunos documentos para comenzar con los preparativos de su defensa, pues decidieron ir a tribunales.

Se quedó pensando en Shinomori cuando salió: Un hombre dispuesto a conseguir la tuición completa de sus hijos.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se pasó las manos por el cabello, hasta acomodarlas tras la nuca. Tenía algunos minutos antes de la llegada de su jefe, con quien tenían que discutir un caso que tenían, pues según Cho, el detective que trabajaba para ellos, al parecer uno de sus clientes más importantes les habría dicho una mentira y eso, de comprobarse, sería muy grave. Su jefe, Saito Hajime, no toleraba que los clientes le mintieran y dependiendo de la gravedad del caso que tenían en ese momento, no dudaría en renunciar a los millones que podría ganar, terminando el contrato con el cliente. Peor aún, Saito era capaz de ofrecer sus servicios a la contraparte para destruirlo.

Saito, su jefe era un hombre en extremo honesto, en extremo duro, en extremo llevado a sus ideas. No soportaba la injusticia, sólo tomaba casos en que él consideraba defendía a la "víctima". Jamás había aceptado defender a delincuentes ni siquiera para asegurar que sus derechos penales fueran respetados, eso no le interesaba y era en parte el motivo por el que Kenshin se sentía cómodo trabajando para él. Kenshin siempre trataba de ver si había alguna posibilidad en que sus clientes arreglaran sus problemas por el buen camino del diálogo y cuando no era posible, no tenía problemas en explicarles paso por paso lo que tenían que hacer para conseguir un buen resultado en algún juicio, buscando informar e instruír a sus clientes, de modo que nadie los timara o los engañara para apartarlos de sus seres queridos o de sus bienes, como habían hecho con él algunos años atrás, siendo más joven, inexperto, poco instruido e ingenuo.

Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Luego tomó otro poco y nuevamente lo soltó. Shinomori quería la tuición completa de sus hijos y Kenshin visualizó el formulario para tal efecto. Bien lo conocía él.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Al día siguiente del traslado de Kaoru, Kenshin se movilizó junto a Tsubame al "Tokyo General" para preguntar por ella, pero le dijeron que no existía ningún paciente bajo ese nombre, menos trasladado desde otro hospital. Kenshin quedó muy intrigado.

Oibore entregó su licencia médica en el trabajo mientras Kenshin fue a ver a su hija y de paso, aprovechó de preguntar por Kaoru. La sobrina de Oibore nuevamente fue en su ayuda, tratando de averiguar qué había pasado con Kaoru y también qué era lo que había firmado Kenshin. Se había sentido conmovida por el pelirrojo que deambulaba de un lado a otro del hospital con sus muletas, tratando de pedir información, sin saber explicar qué había pasado porque ni él mismo lo entendía. Por la noche, cuando Kenshin estaba en su casa, callado ante la mesa, con la cabeza tomada a dos manos, Oibore recibió el llamado de Megumi.

-He averiguado algo que les parecerá raro, pero tiene bastante lógica. Aún no sé qué fue lo que firmó Kenshin, pero encontré una autorización firmada por los padres de Kaoru quienes son sus tutores legales, por lo que aquí no hay nada... "ilegal". La autorización en efecto era para un traslado para otro hospital, pero no para el "Tokyo General", si no para el "Kyoto University Hospital". Kaoru no salió en ambulancia de aquí y no está en la ciudad. Está en Kyoto. Llamé para solicitar información de ella, pero no quisieron dármela, diciendo que a pedido de la familia no se daba información telefónica. Lo siento, es todo lo que pude averiguar.

Al imaginarse a Kaoru tan lejos de él, Kenshin se derrumbó en la mesa. Todo eso parecía una horrible pesadilla. No conocía Kyoto, nunca había estado allí pero quería ir, sin embargo sabía que no podría verla, no mientras su hija necesitara de su abrazo diario.

Era evidente que sus padres habían buscado alejarla de él. ¡Era tan injusto! Él quería a Kaoru, la quería bien. Quería cuidar de ella por siempre y hacerla feliz, ver crecer a Kaori junto a ella, envejecer a su lado. En un momento de desesperación, Kenshin comenzó a golpear con los puños fuertemente la mesa, lágrimas de frustración brotando de sus ojos a pesar de que los tenía cerrados.

-¡No es justo, no es justo!...

Oibore detuvo a Noriko cuando quiso intervenir para que dejara esa conducta, entendiendo que necesitaba desahogarse. Pronto Kenshin comprendió que no importaba cuántas mesas golpeara ni con cuánto ímpetu. Esa sensación de impotencia que tenía ya no lo iba a abandonar. Lloró mucho, muchísimo más que para la muerte de su padre, gritando a ratos. Oibore entonces dejó a Noriko acercarse y Tsubame también abrazó a su hermano, sin poder prometerle nada porque sabía que lo que él más quería le había sido arrebatado. Entonces Tsubame tomó una decisición.

-Yo iré a preguntar por Kaoru. Viajaré mañana a Kyoto.

-Eres muy joven, no te darán información.

-A ella no, pero a mí si.- dijo Noriko decidida.- A mí tendrán que decirme qué está pasando.

Por la tarde, cuando Kenshin llegó a casa tras estar con su hija, encontró a Noriko y Tsubame en el departamento, pero al verlo entrar bajaron la mirada.

Habían llegado al hospital indicado y habían dado con Kaoru, pero antes de obtener información, Koshijiro las había interceptado.

-Si insisten en ver a mi hija, dígale a su hijo que iniciaré un proceso legal contra él, acusándolo de violación y de promover el abandono de hogar por parte de una menor.

Tras esas palabras, las mujeres regresaron por donde habían llegado. Kenshin, al escuchar eso, acabó desplomándose sobre el sillón.

-¡No me importa lo que diga, yo veré a Kaoru! ¡No me importa si me denuncia por lo que sea que él cree que hice!

-¿Y tu hija? ¿Qué pasará con ella si terminas en la cárcel?- preguntó Oibore con suavidad.

Kenshin no respondió, meditando en eso. Se obligó a calmarse.

Un par de días después, Kenshin volvió a clases. Tenía mucha pena aún, pero estaba decidido a cumplir la promesa hecha a Kaoru sobre terminar sus estudios. Además, pensaba que algún día, cuando Kaoru sanara, regresaría a buscarlo, de modo que él tenía que vivir donde lo hacía, seguir en el curso de nivelación y en el mismo empleo. Él sabía que ella lo encontraría si mantenía su rutina como antes.

Su querida hermana, Tsubame, tuvo que volver a su casa por el asunto de la escuela, pero regresó unos días especialmente para acompañar a Kenshin al hospital porque Noriko decía que sólo daría molestias a su hijo si lo acompañaba. Su visita fue muy agradecida por Kenshin, ya que tenía problemas con matemáticas y Tsubame pudo ayudarlo con eso y con algunas tareas. Y así, por la mañana fueron a buscar a Kaori. Tsubame había sentido que moriría de ternura al ver a la pequeña, dejando que su hermano fuera el primero en cargarla. Pudo notar la sonrisa boba que apareció en la cara de Kenshin, como también las lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos aunque no fueron derramadas.

-Mi niñita... por fin nos iremos a casa.- murmuró él, sosteniendo con un cuidado infinito a su hija. Kaori abrió sus ojos grises y pareció enfocar la vista en su padre. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa sin dientes y luego se quedó profundamente dormida.

El corazón de Kenshin se desbordó de amor por ella en ese momento, como siempre le sucedía cuando Kaori hacía eso. Del más inmenso y puro de los amores. No podía explicar exactamente en qué consistía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero para él quedó claro que su hija sería lo más importante para él, en especial luego de reconocer en sus rasgos un poco más madurados los de su amada Kaoru.

-Sólo que a tí no te perderé, juro que no dejaré que nadie te separe de mi lado hasta que seas grande y puedas decidir tu camino. Pero por ahora serás mía, mi pequeña Kaoru para querer, proteger, cuidar...

Conmovida con las palabras de su hermano, Tsubame sintió en su corazón el amor, pero también el dolor de Kenshin. Ella le ayudaría en lo que pudiera y esperaba que la bebita le devolviera la sonrisa perdida.

Antes de irse del hospital, Kenshin tuvo que pasar por la asistente social. Fue allí donde se enteró de que fue lo que había firmado, pues la funcionaria tenía ese papel y le explicó en qué consistía.

Básicamente que reconocía a Kaori Himura como hija suya y que como padre, se haría cargo de ella porque Kaoru Kamiya le cedía la tuición completa y él la aceptaba.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Kenshin.- Yo soy su padre y me haré cargo. Es mi más grande deseo.

-Señor Himura... tener la tuición completa indica que usted está en forma total a cargo de la niña. Se le han cedido todos los deberes y derechos sobre la recién nacida. Significa que aquí no hay una mamá biológica haciéndose cargo.

Kaori, vestida con un trajecito rosa que le quedaba inmenso, se revolvió en los brazos de Kenshin, emitiendo unos quejidos como de gatito. Kenshin por su parte sintió que algo dentro de él se rompia. Tsubame puso una mano sobre el brazo de su hermano. Parecía que respecto a Kaoru, cada noticia era peor que la anterior.

-Entonces... eso significa que no voy a verla más...- Musitó él con una tristeza tan honda que la asistente social no supo qué responder, conmovida por su gesto.

Tuvo ganas de gritar, de armar un escándalo, de tomar el tren bala rumbo a Kyoto y sacar a Kaoru de donde quiera que estuviera para traerla con él de vuelta, pero un nuevo quejido de su bebé lo aterrizó a su nueva realidad tal como antes lo hiciera la pregunta de Oibore.

Ya no era un hombre solo. Esa bebita dependía de él en un modo absoluto, tanto, que al comprender a cabalidad ese concepto Kenshin se asustó, preguntándose si sería capaz de hacer todo aquello que en un momento de emoción prometió a su hija. Supo que podría hacerlo pero tendría que sacrificar algunas cosas y de momento, el viaje a Kyoto quedaba descartado. Gritar y hacer un escándalo que podría mandarlo detenido a alguna delegación tampoco era una buena idea si con eso manchaba sus antecedentes. Quedarse tranquilo y aguantar era difícil, pero era lo que debía hacer.

Regresó a su departamento, aún cojeando pero al menos sin el cuello ortopédico, cargando a su hija en brazos mientras Tsubame llevanba el bolso con la ropa de bebé, sus pañales, su alimento especial y su mamadera y un montón de instrucciones de crianza que Kenshin no entendió. Afortunadamente Noriko y Oibore lo ayudaron en eso.

Unos cuantos días pasaron. Tsubame regresó a Kawagoe y Kenshin se reintegró al trabajo al sanar su pie. Una mañana, estando Noriko en casa pasó el cartero. Traía un sobre sumamente especial, proveniente del ayuntamiento. Se lo pasó a su hijo en cuanto llegó por la tarde de la escuela y expectante, junto a Oibore, esperaron que lo abriera. El pelirrojo lo hizo con cuidado y extendió el papel frente a sí, descubriendo además, una libreta. La libreta de familia.

-Esto es... es... mi acta de matrimonio con Kaoru... ¿pero cómo? Si yo no alcancé a ir a dejarlo el día que firmamos...

-Tú no habrás ido, pero después de tu accidente, cuando me contaste de que los padres de Kaoru estaban allí, decidí ir a dejar los papeles firmados por si tenías que tomar alguna decisión.- dijo Oibore.- Había olvidado ese asunto, pero es cierto, estás casado. Yo firmé como testigo y Sanosuke, tu colega me ayudó con una firma aunque no sabía nada de Kaoru. Me conseguí con artimañas la firma de la madre, pues esos Kamiya no son los únicos que hacen trampas y fui a dejar el documento. Asumí que tu nueva familia adoptaría tu apellido, Himura y ese puse.

Kenshin no salía en sí de su asombro. No lo podía creer. No atinaba a decir nada, sólo a mirar los documentos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero hijo, eso es maravilloso.- dijo Noriko desde su silla de ruedas dando un suave masaje en la espalda de Kaori para sacarle los gases tras su mamadera.-¿No lo entiendes? Antes no podías buscar a Kaoru porque no era nada tuyo y sus padres manipularon la situación, pero como esposo alguien tendrá que decirte dónde está. Está claro. Ahora eres tú quien tiene la sartén por el mango.

Si bien Noriko no había sido especialmente amable con Kaoru cuando se veían, debía reconocer que la jovencita supo tener, en esos pocos meses a su lado, a su hijo sumamente contento e ilusionado. El Kenshin que tenía en frente era un hombre triste, gris y desolado y por eso ya no dudaba en apoyar la unión de esos dos aunque fuera un poco tarde. Oibore en tanto llamó a su sobrina Megumi y explicó la situación.

-Es el esposo legal, asi que tiene todo el derecho de verla si va a visitarla. Sólo dame unos minutos, tío, para llamar al hospital y ver si sigue allí.- explicó la enfermera.

Toda esperanza que Kenshin llegó a albergar de ver a Kaoru nuevamente se esfumó cuando Megumi llamó de vuelta. Estaba tan consternada que le costó explicarle a Oibore lo sucedido.

-Fue trasladada nuevamente, pero no me quisieron dar información de a dónde. Yo... realmente no sé qué sucede con ella. Pienso que puedo intentar mañana, ubicarla, pero Kaoru ya no está en Kyoto University Hospital. Al menos puedo pensar que estaba mejor de sus lesiones y que no ha fallecido, pero me parece una tremenda irresponsabilidad de quién esté a cargo hacer tantos traslados.

No fue fácil para Kenshin asumir finalmente que ya no la vería. Lo que tanto temió al principio se materializó ante sus ojos, día tras día. La ausencia de Kaoru.

Lo que siguió fue una tarea titánica. Su madre se mudó con él y Oibore definitivamente, para ayudarlo con su nieta mientras Kenshin trabajaba por las mañanas, estudiaba por las tardes y se hacía cargo de su pequeña por las noches. El trabajo en sí no lo complicó tanto como la escuela, pues si bien historia y gramática se le daban muy bien e incluso el idioma inglés, había otras materias que le costaban, que eran las que Kaoru le solía explicar. Tsubame lo ayudaba los fines de semana, pues los papeles se habían invertido y ahora era la adolescente de quince años la que iba a visitar a su familia a la capital. Cuando terminó el año lectivo Kenshin se tomó unas pequeñas vacaciones en las que puso atención a algunas cosas y se dio cuenta de que si bien el departamento de Oibore era espacioso, no estaba adaptado a las necesidades especiales de Noriko y había cosas que a ella le costaba mucho hacer como ir al baño, por ejemplo, o asearse. La misma cocina le quedaba un poco alta y aunque ella se esforzaba y cuidaba de Kaori mejor que nadie, también estaba un poco desgastada por eso. Oibore no tuvo problemas en instalar barras y tarimas para que Noriko pudiera estar más cómoda y también puso algunos estantes a una altura más apropiada para ella. Los mayores forjaron así una buena amistad.

La profesora de Kenshin habló con él y lo postuló a una beca, para inscribirlo en un curso de nivelación mucho mejor que el que ya había pasado. Kenshin la obtuvo pero ese curso fue especialmente duro. Con esfuerzo, Kenshin lo terminó y ya estando nivelado se lanzó, dando las pruebas de admisión universitaria, teniendo claro lo que estudiaría. Fue así que en 2011 entró a la Meiji Gakuin University, a la carrera de Derecho que le demandó cuatro laboriosos años. Fue especialmente difícil porque tuvo que dejar su trabajo como cargador, rogar que le alcanzaran los ahorros y aceptar la ayuda de Oibore quien se hizo cargo de él como si fuera un hijo más. Noriko hacía algunas artesanías a crochet que vendía a muy buen precio por internet y lo ayudaba en algo. Tsubame había optado por seguir estudiando en Tokyo y se había mudado con ellos aunque tuviera que dormir en un futón en el comedor. Trabajaba en sus horas libres de mesera en una fuente de helados. Habían puesto su casa de Kawagoe en alquiler y ese dinero también les servía.

Kaori por su parte crecía hermosa y graciosa, mostrando con el paso del tiempo un increíble parecido con su madre si bien los que adornaban su rostro redondo de sonrisa fácil eran los ojos violeta de su padre. Estuvo enferma un par de veces, como todos los niños, y Kenshin sufrió un terror espantoso con cada resfrío, como la mayoría de los padres. Afortunadamente, fuera de eso, la niña gozó de buena salud, cosa que Kenshin agradecía, pues le tenía un miedo pavoroso a los hospitales. Temía, en el fondo, que alguien le quitara a su hija si enfermaba y caía al hospital, tal como pasó con Kaoru.

Se esforzó mucho durante sus años de universidad, al punto que si bien no era un alumno brillante, tenía algo que le hacía ser muy apreciado por sus profesores y compañeros además de muy buenas notas, algo necesario pues estudiaba becado. Kenshin sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder algún ramo porque eso sería perder tiempo que podía dedicarle a su hija. Casi cayó en depresión con una materia que en efecto, perdió, pero al menos no le quitaron su beca por eso y pudo recuperarla al año siguiente, sin, necesariamente, atrasarse más tiempo. Uno de sus profesores, el señor Nenji Kashiwasaki fue quien lo recomendó al bufete de Hajime Saito para hacer su práctica y ahí se quedó. Cuando llegó su primer sueldo, Noriko consideró que era hora de volver a su propia casa pues no se acostumbraba del todo al ritmo de la ciudad y Tsubame optó por seguirla, más que nada para ayudarla y acompañarla, sobretodo considerando que Kaori ya iba al jardín de niños, asumiendo que Kenshin ya no debería tener problemas al contar con esa importante ayuda.

Tal como le había prometido a Kaoru, apenas Kenshin pudo recibir las alianzas que había mandado a hacer, se puso la suya y no se la quitó más. Antes de terminar el primer año de Derecho todos sus compañeros sabían que estaba casado y que tenía una hija aunque nadie conocía a la esposa. Kenshin sólo salía con ellos para hacer tareas.

Fue Saito, sin embargo, quien se interesó en ahondar en ese asunto de su supuesta esposa y logró que el practicante le contara su historia.

-Supongo que habrás puesto una denuncia.- dijo el severo hombre de ojos alargados y mandíbula recta, rostro alargado y expresión inquisidora.

-A medida que aprendía cosas en la universidad puse denuncias a la policía por desaparición pero nunca obtuve una respuesta.

-Podrías demandarla por pensión de alimentos...

-Lo sé, pero... es sólo que no quiero que sea detenida como una delincuente si la encuentran, no quiero causarle un mal rato.

-El fin justifica los medios, muchacho. De todos modos te ayudaré. Aunque como hombre eres un blandengue, como profesional eres lo mejor que me ha mandado Nenji y me conviene tenerte contento. Dame los datos de tu esposa y te tendré noticias en unos días.

Suspirando, sin mucha esperanza, Kenshin garabateó el nombre de Kaoru, de Yahiko y otros datos, como su fecha de nacimiento. Le extendió el papel a Saito y siguió en su trabajo, que estaba redactando un asunto de una pensión. Había olvidado esa plática cuando su jefe lo mandó llamar.

-Me dijiste que el accidente fue en Septiembre de 2009. Pues bien. Kaoru Kamiya salió del país a mediados de Octubre. Por eso nunca obtuviste una respuesta a tus denuncias. Sus padres salen y entran al país pero están establecidos en Aomori. Eso es bueno. Supongo que algún día ella tendrá que volver y créeme, ese día te vas a enterar.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que Hajime Saito le hiciera esa especie de augurio y Kenshin se preguntó, a casi siete años de ese día si algún dia volvería a ver a Kaoru. Se preguntó si ella sabría que tenía una hija. Se preguntó, sintiendo el anillo dorado en torno a su dedo anular izquierdo, si ella sabría que estaba casada.

Se preguntó si en algún momento, se acordaría de él.

Buscó sus gafas y encendió el computador. Lo mejor sería ponerse a trabajar. Estaba mirando unas estadísticas sobre abuso de menores cuando Hajime entró sin anunciarse. Así solía ser él.

-Cho me llamó. Kamiya Kaoru pasó por Aduanas en el aeropuerto Tokyo Narita hace veinte minutos.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Fin acto cinco

El esfuero, sudor y lágrimas de Kenshin

Agosto 3, 2016.

Notas de autor:

Ustedes entenderán que lo que yo estudié en la universidad fue Diseño Industrial, asi que datos sobre lo que pasa en un hospital o cosas sobre leyes, no tengo más que referencias que experiencias personales y desde luego, imaginación para que funcionen en el fic, asi que no me lancen muchos tomates si hay alguna incongruencia respecto a lo que ustedes sepan que pasaría en un caso como el de Kenshin en la vida real.

De todos modos, eso de que en Japón la carrera de leyes al parecer dura cuatro años me pareció súper.

Muchísimas gracias por comentar a:

MariaMasenMellark

Pajarito Azul

Pjean

Pauli

AbiTaisho

Dulcecito311

Rogue85

JazzLittleMockingjay

Cariñitos y nanáis para todas.

Blankaoru.


	6. El silencio y coraje de Yahiko

**_Declaración_ : Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo no poseo ningún derecho y hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Sólo para fanfiction.**

 **Para Siempre**

Acto seis

 _"El Siencio y Coraje de Yahiko"_

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

El tiempo pareció cambiar drásticamente su forma de fluir luego de la noticia que sacudió hasta lo más profundo el cuerpo y el alma de Kenshin. Tras horas que le parecieron interminables, al salir del trabajo decidió ir por un trago y luego de beberlo decidió quedarse un momento más en la barra, por primera vez, sin ánimo de llegar aún a su casa.

Tsubame había llegado la tarde anterior de visita, asi que le avisó de que llegaría tarde sin entrar en detalles, para que cuidara de Kaori.

Un punteo de guitarra llamó su atención. La música ambiente había cambiado y comenzó a cantar un hombre en inglés. Prestó atención a la música, esperando olvidar momentáneamente su situación.

 _"(...) Yo era joven. Tú lo eras mucho más. Temíamos a nuestras ansias._

 _Te he querido siempre. Nunca ha habido nadie más..."_

Se frotó la cara repetidas veces, sintiendo que el tipo de la canción lo comprendía a la perfección antes de solicitar otro vaso de whisky con hielo. No era dado a beber y se prometió que sería lo último que tomaría esa noche. Una amable muchacha se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole su compañía pero él pasó de ella. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Kaoru.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Cómo luciría? Con veintitrés años, posiblemente estaría resplandeciente, hermosa como la recordaba.

Le dolió el pecho al pensar en eso. Habían pasado siete años y no había estado al lado de ella para ver el cambio. Su rostro redondeado, sus labios plenos, sus ojos enormes y azules podía dibujarlos con brutal precisión en su mente sólo con evocarla y sus ansias de estar junto a ella y formar la familia que siempre debieron ser junto a su hijita se habían visto potenciadas con las últimas noticias sobre ella.

Dentro de sus posibilidades, siempre procuró buscarla. Se había creado una cuenta en redes sociales y luego otra -ante la idea de que por algún motivo ella no quisiera verlo- para rastrearla. Intentó con el nombre de Kaoru Kamiya o Kamiya Kaoru y luego que los resultados arrojaran a personas que no eran las que buscaba, empezó a hacer combinaciones como Kao Kamiya, pero pronto se le acabaron las ideas. Bastaba con cambiar una letra del nombre, suprimir o cambiar el apellido para que las posibilidades fueran infinitas respecto a los resultados que podía encontrar y se sintió superado. Se conformó con con buscar cada poco tiempo por su nombre tal como lo conocía pero el perfil que tanto anhelaba jamás apareció. Los padres de la joven, por otro lado, registraron domicilio en otra ciudad pero entre Kaori y la universidad nunca tuvo tiempo de ir a hacerles guardia y se alegraba de no haberlo hecho pues ahora sabía, hubiera perdido su tiempo.

Pagó sus bebidas y se marchó. Se sintió levemente mareado, pero no estaba tan mal. Podía caminar con normalidad y pensar con lenta coherencia. Estaban todos acostados cuando llegó a casa, o eso creyó, pues apareció Tsubame con su pijama dispuesta a calentarle la cena.

-Aunque sabía que llegarías tarde, me preocupé cuando no apareciste después de la diez. ¿Está todo bien?

Kenshin sopesó la posibilidad de contarle sobre la noticia de que Kaoru había regresado de quién sabe dónde a Japón pero decidió guardársela un tiempo más.

-Un colega, Cho, nos invitó unas copas. Ya sabes, hace tiempo que no salgo y... disculpa. Pensé que que podía dejarte a cargo de Kaori pero no consideré tu opinión.

Tsubame puso una taza de té en la mesa para su hermano.

-No te preocupes. Me encanta cuidar de Kaori y el señor Oibore se acostó temprano, asi que tuvimos una noche de chicas. Nos pusimos cremitas en las manos y le peiné el cabello. Pidió que le hiciera dos trenzas para dormir y se acostó a la hora.

Sorbiendo de su taza, Kenshin miró a Tsubame con cariño. Era tan dulce, tan linda. La mejor hermana del mundo. Esperaba con todo su corazón que el hombre que la enamorara fuera digno de ese ser tan puro.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

-Es mucho más grande de lo que pensé.

Yahiko, que manos en los bolsillos contemplaba la ciudad desde el balcón, se sobresaltó con la aparición de su hermana, a su espalda. Traía un par de tazas de té, ofreciéndole una.

-Gracias, hermana. Tal como dices, es una gran ciudad y muy ordenada.

El joven de ojos castaños miró hacia el exterior. Desde el piso veinte tenía una vista privilegiada de la extensión de ese manto dorado a los pies del monte Fuji.

-¿Mañana irás a ver lo de tu universidad?

-Así es- repuso Yahiko.- Si el vuelo no se hubiera retrasado hubiera alcanzado a hacerlo hoy. De todos modos ya estoy matriculado, sólo tengo que presentarme y conocer las instalaciones y mi horario.

-Me gustaría acompañarte y conocer un poco de la ciudad antes de marcharme.

Enigmático, Yahiko sonrió de medio lado.

-Claro que la conocerás. Aunque ha cambiado un tanto, estamos muy cerca del lugar donde solíamos vivir. Te mostraré nuestra antigua casa y la escuela a la que asistíamos, pero ya sabes. Si alguno de nuestros padres se trata de comunicar contigo, debes hacerlo siempre por Whatsapp y observando lo de los cambios horarios. Si sospechan que te traje conmigo me meterás en problemas.

Con un brillo feliz e inocente en su mirada, Kaoru asintió.

La joven se retiró a su cuarto para dormir y Yahiko se quedó un poco más en el balcón, percibiendo el aire tibio de esa noche de verano. Su gesto despreocupado se tornó opaco al encontrarse solo y una mueca amarga le torció la boca.

El tiempo había hecho lo suyo con el que fuera un joven delgado, de buena estatura. Sus hombros habían ensanchado considrablemente y su espalda se había hecho mucho más fuerte. Su cintura estrecha y sus muslos gruesos completaban un atractivo cuerpo masculino, moldeado por el deporte que solía practicar aún y que amaba.

Pero toda esa fortaleza que había conseguido no le había servido de nada para proteger a su querida hermana de los planes de sus padres. Había hecho enormes sacrificios para preservar en cierta manera lo que él sabía ella más amaría si estuviera en sus cabales, aunque desgraciadamente tuvo que mentir, omitir y convertirse en cómplice de sus padres, cosa que cada día que pasaba le pesaba más y más en la cabeza.

En especial ahora que la traía de vuelta a Japón, pero no con el motivo que hubiera querido.

Kaoru tenía que viajar en unos días a Aomori para conocer a sus futuros suegros.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Yahiko se encontraba en clases el día en que Kaoru sufrió ese brutal, espantoso y cruel accidente. Fue un profesor quien le informó lo sucedido, tras interrumpir la clase para llamarlo aparte. En cuanto escuchó el nombre del hospital, corrió a verla para encontrarse con que estaba en pabellón, teniendo a su hija.

Lo que siguió fue para él lo más parecido a una película de terror, pues su vida dio un drástico giro después de eso. Despertaba por las mañanas deseando que todo se tratara de un sueño y se acostaba con la frustración de no poder hacer nada. Se convirtió en un vil y mísero títere de su padre y Kaoru en lo más parecido a una muñeca en sus manos, sin voluntad ni consciencia por varios días.

Todo empezó con la desquiciada decisión de Koshijiro de sacar a Kaoru del hospital para trasladarla a uno, según él, mejor.

-¿Pero y su hija, papá?

-Kaoru no tiene ninguna hija- había respondido la madre con arrogancia, de brazos cruzados. Yahiko no había entendido a qué se referían hasta que en efecto se la llevaron a otro lugar sin avisar debidamente a Kenshin ni incluir a la bebé en el traslado.

Yahiko tuvo que insistir mucho para que lo dejaran acompañarla y algo en lo profundo de sí le indicó que si llegaba a separarse de Kaoru, no la vería nunca más. La siguió a la ciudad de Kyoto y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando un nuevo traslado fue solicitado, esta vez de vuelta a Tokyo.

Fue providencial el que encontrara a su padre sacando los pasaportes de él, su esposa y Kaoru de un cajón.

-No dejaré que vuelva a caer en manos de ese pervertido- dijo al encontrar su mirada asombrada.

-¿A dónde la llevarás? No creo que Kaoru se encuentre en condiciones de viajar. Recién ayer comenzó a comer de nuevo por la boca.

-La sacaré del país.

En ese momento, el cuerpo del chico había sudado helado.

-Papá... - dijo intentando calmar la desesperación que sentía – Kaoru puede recuperarse acá. Somos japoneses, el mundo envidia nuestra tecnología, nuestros avances. No encontrarás nada mejor que aquí. Kaoru podrá rehabilitarse, el médico dijo que con la terapia adecuada volvería a caminar y sobre su memoria, eso era relativo, tal vez nos recuerde, tal vez no pero si la sacas de aquí le será muy difícil recuperar...

-Esa es la idea. Que no recuerde. ¿Qué no entiendes, hijo? Esta es una señal. La señal de que tenemos la oportunidad en nuestras manos de enmendar el camino de tu hermana. Si hacemos esto bien, ella regresará a las aulas el próximo año y podrá tener la vida que debió tener antes de que se cruzara ese pelirrojo.

-Pero olvidas algo. Kaoru tiene una hija. Tienes una nieta, papá...

-No me interesa. Esa es hija del pelirrojo y con él se ha de quedar.

\- ¿Pero y qué pasa si Kaoru llegara a recordar que estuvo embarazada?

-No lo hará – dijo Koshijiro con una entonación de voz que le heló la sangre – No lo hará porque no lo permitiremos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento para el joven. Paseó su mirada por la habitación, mareado con las implicancias que lo que oía podía tener y encontró a su madre que venía entrando.

Pasó saliva por su garganta inusualmente apretada.

-Kaoru jamás debe saber de su hija. Jamás debes hablarle de ello o del novio ese que tenía. Kaoru empezará de nuevo y es tu deber de hermano mayor velar para que eso se concrete de la forma más adecuada – dijo Nadesiko.

\- Pero... ustedes es tan mal. Kaoru tomó la decisión por sí misma de vivir con... con el pelirrojo. Él debería acompañarla... él... ¡Kaoru formó una familia, por Kami!

Yahiko había caído en cuenta en ese momento que sus padres no estaban al tanto de sus encuentros con Kaoru y Kenshin. Por eso había omitido deliberadamente su nombre. Algo le dijo que lo mejor sería mantener en reserva ese secreto.

-Muy bien, Yahiko, sé que piensas que somos unos monstruos, pero no es tal – repuso el padre con una frialda sobrecogedora – Kaoru seguirá con su vida y esa es nuestra intención. Acabará sus estudios, será profesional como ella siempre deseó. Sobre su... la niña, dispuse todo para que su padre quedara con la tuición total, de modo que crecerá en un entorno hogareño. Debes saber que tiene una madre y una hermana que llegaron hasta Kyoto para ver a tu hermana y estoy seguro de que ellas lo ayudarán con la crianza.

-¡Pero Kaoru es la mamá!

-Está bien. Si insistes con eso, hablaremos con tu hermana, como quieres. Le diré la verdad sobre su hija. Que es producto de una violación. Que ese cretino la convenció de irse con él pero que eso no salva el hecho de que todo esto se trató de un horrible y reiterado caso de abuso. Como entenderás, como padre y abogado que soy, le daré todo el apoyo que necesite. ¿Lo puedes imaginar? ¿Querrá Kaoru a su hija con semejante historia? Con el pelirrojo en la cárcel, que allá me encargaré que termine, la hija no sé a dónde irá a parar. Tal vez se la entreguen a la madre de él aunque no creo, pues es discapacitada y la hija no se veía mayor que Kaoru asi que no creo que le den tampoco la tuición. Quizá vaya a alguna institución para ser dada en adopción, no estoy seguro.

Aún dentro de su inocencia, Yahiko supo captar la amenaza que sedosamente le estaba haciendo su padre. Nadesiko le apoyó las manos en los hombros y se acercó a él, de modo pretendidamente cariñoso.

-Querido, no te estamos pidiendo nada extraño ni ilegal. Sólo que veles por los intereses de tu hermana y no por los de otra personas que no conoces.

Esa noche Yahiko, entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, lloró. Lo hizo con rabia, con dolor, con frustración por lo que estaba pasando y no podía evitar. Todo lo que le dijo su padre sonaba aterrador para su pequeña sobrina y aún guardando una pequeña esperanza de que todo eso fuera una mentira decidió seguirla.

Decidió seguirla porque había tomado la férrea decisión de permanecer junto a Kaoru, casi como una opción de vida. Se sabía joven, con poco mundo aún, pero crecería, aprendería y podría protegerla del asfixiante y retorcido amor de sus padres. Se las ingenió para parecer en los siguientes días lo suficientemente leal hacia la idea como para que su padre lo enviara como cuidador de su hermana y mostró fingido interés en seguir sus estudios en el país foráneo. Le dolió dejar su patria para acompañar a la joven hasta Alemania y tuvo muchos problemas para aprender el idioma. Koshijiro y Nadesiko alternaron sus tiempos para acompañar a los hermanos en las diferentes etapas de la rehabilitación que tuvo que seguir Kaoru y para generar el suficiente apego de ella hacia ellos cuando tuvieron que restablecer los lazos de familia cuando pasó el tiempo y ella siguió sin recordar nada.

Pero se odió cada vez que Kaoru le hacía alguna pregunta sobre el tiempo previo al accidente y él tenía que omitir la existencia de Kenshin. Su hermana le confiaba sus temores y esperanzas sobre la rehabilitación o el vacío que sentía por las lagunas en su memoria y él se sentía un traidor por no poder hacer otra cosa que quedarse callado.

Yahiko nunca llegó a enterarse de la forma real en que Kaoru y Kenshin se habían conocido aunque suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que él era el pupilo adulto de su hermana y por ahí había surgido su amor. Precisamente el no conocer los pormenores de la historia le hacía ser muy cauteloso con el tema. Si Koshijiro llegaba a mencionar la violación y Kaoru reaccionaba mal y le exigía una explicación, Yahiko no sabría qué llegar a explicarle y si ella llegaba a notar alguna sombra de duda en su semblante, podría creer en las palabras de su padre.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Llevaban dos años en Alemania y Kaoru había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo, si bien tenía dificultades con la motricidad fina pero nada serio. Hacía calor y se había puesto una camiseta ligera y una falda. Se estaba tomando el pelo cuando de pronto se quedó mirando su imagen en el espejo.

Se bajó ligeramente la cintura de la falda y miró una cicatriz alargada que estaba bajo su pancita.

-¿Yahiko?

El joven, que repasaba la escritura del idioma, dejó lo que hacía y se acercó a ella.

-Yahiko, ¿De qué me operaron que tengo esto?

Ese fue uno de los momentos en que más cerca estuvo de decirle la verdad. En su mente le gritó una y mil veces que correspondía a una cesárea, que había sido madre pero su boca dijo algo que había preparado con antelación.

\- Es del accidente. Algo te provocó un corte profundo y no pudieron... repararlo de mejor manera. Por eso te quedó esa marca.

-Ya veo- había dicho Kaoru sin despegarse del espejo, sin dejar de acariciar la marca, ensimismada. Yahiko deseó con todas sus fuerzas que recordara por sí misma aunque lo odiara por mentirle. Si él le contaba algo y Kaoru reclamaba a su padre, sabía que Koshijiro la embaucaría para obtener alguna pista de que el hijo había hablado y en ese caso, cumpliría sus amenazas, en cambio si ella recordaba por sí misma, podría recordar todo lo que él desconocía y tomar una decisión en consecuencia.

Siempre que Kaoru preguntaba a su padre que cuándo volvería a Japón, éste la convencía de permanecer un tiempo más en Alemania. Era un buen país y sus calificaciones en la escuela comenzaban a subir poco a poco. Al terminar con la escuela y prepararse para estudios superiores, Kaoru decidió dejar de insistir en regresar a Japón al ver una oportunidad.

-Estudiaré el idioma alemán de modo profesional y así seré traductora. También profundizaré mi conocimiento del inglés – le anunció a Yahiko. Este asintió.

-Si es lo que tú has decidido, me parece muy bien.

Al mismo tiempo, Yahiko decidió seguir sus estudios también. No se engañaba, no tenía la capacidad de Kaoru para memorizar palabras y aunque consideró la idea de estudiar leyes sólo para oponerse de una vez por todas a su padre, no le pareció correcto dedicar años de su vida a estudiar algo con el fin de vengarse. Él se sentía más cómodo en actividades deportivas y la universidad a la que asistiría tenía un equipo de kendo.

-Seré preparador físico.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Los años en Alemania no habían sido malos. Sumado a sus problemas de consciencia, Yahiko se sentía comprado cada vez que llegaba el depósito a su cuenta bancaria para los gastos de él y su hermana. Cuando la parte más dura de la rehabilitación de Kaoru terminó y él tuvo más tiempo libre no dudó en buscarse un empleo, a escondidas de su familia.

Gracias a eso amasó con el tiempo un pequeño patrimonio. Tras años de ver hacer a su padre se atrevió con algunas pequeñas inversiones, incrementando su dinero. Soñaba con el día en que pudiera escaparse con Kaoru de vuelta a Japón o incluso, traer a Kenshin y a Kaori con ellos. No entendía mucho de leyes pero se le ocurrió que fuera del país, cualquier acusación que hiciera su padre no podría afectarle.

En esos años siempre pensó mucho en Kenshin y se preguntaba si habría rehecho su vida después de lo de Kaoru. Le gustaba pensar que se había quedado solo, aguardando a su hermana pues él mismo se esforzaba mucho en que Kaoru no tuviera ningún novio, reservándosela.

No lo había alcanzado a conocer mucho, pero tenía esa idea de que de alguna manera, debían estar juntos.

Se había hecho un perfil falso en redes sociales para buscarlo y se quedó muy contento cuando dió con él. Le solicitó amistad y aunque Kenshin no era muy dado a escribir, al parecer por falta de tiempo o interés, se aseguraba de darle like a cada una de sus publicaciones y de escribirle cosas que le dieran ánimos cuando el comentario lo meritaba. Kenshin tenía pocos amigos, su círculo era muy cerrado y solía subir fotos de situaciones con su hija a la que éstos encontraban hermosa y enviaban dulces palabras para ella. En más de una ocasión derramó una lágrima frente a la pantalla, tocando la imagen de la carita sonriente de Kaori, como si estuviera allí mismo, delante de él. A veces deseaba abrazar la pantalla, a veces deseaba poder viajar a través de los datos y llegar hasta ella.

\- Perdóname por alejarte de tu mamita, pero la estoy cuidando para el día en que se encuentren – susurraba en la soledad de su habitación.

Pero además de eso, la red social trajo a Yahiko algo un poco más especial que el mero encuentro con su sobrina. Le pasó algo la primera vez que reparó en Tsubame Himura, la hermana menor de Kenshin.

Una chica un año menor que Kaoru, de sonrisa dulce que siempre ponía mensajes en los que infundaba valor y ánimos a su hermano. Yahiko solía verla en los comentarios y un año después de buscar su nombre en la pantalla se decidió a pedirle amistad. La joven, mucho más abierta que su hermano no tardó en aceptarlo y aunque Yahiko se debatió en poner su foto real o no, pues se consideraba lo suficientemente atractivo como para llamar su atención, optó por robárselas a un chino.

Así se convirtió en un invisible amigo para los hermanos. En la persona que animaba a Tsubame cuando había tenido un mal día o que le mandaba cariños a Kaori cuando estaba enferma. Si bien Kenshin solía responderle con algún like o con corteses frases cortas, Tsubame era más dada a charlar y aunque su deseo era conocerla más, se obligaba a sí mismo a no hablar demasiado con ella, por temor a delatar quien era.

Un día, hacía pocos meses, se encontró en el muro de Tsubame con el siguiente post:

" _Hoy estoy feliz y quiero compartirlo con todos. Pero además me siento sumamente orgullosa de un hombre al que amo y admiro profundamente. Kenshin, si tan solo tuviera la mitad de tu fuerza, la mitad de tu entereza, de tu paciencia y de tu capacidad de amar, sé que lograría cualquier cosa, que sería una persona infinitamente mejor de lo que soy hoy. Sé lo que te ha costado llegar hasta aquí y me alegro de haberte acompañado. Cuenta conmigo siempre, mi desde hoy, más confiable nuevo abogado_."

-¿Abogado? - se dijo Yahiko sin poder creer lo que leía. -¿No era cargador?

Repasó el muro de Kenshin buscando pistas. Claro, lo que él pensó eran sus compañeros de trabajo o familia, eran compañeros de universidad. ¡Kenshin había estudiado leyes y ya se había graduado! Sintió ganas de saltar, de reír, de despertar a Kaoru y gritarle la verdad. Kenshin ya no era un hombre al que tuviera que proteger porque estaba seguro de que tendría las armas para enfrentar a Koshijiro si era necesario y eso era lo más maravilloso que podía pasarle. Alcanzó a disfrutar de su felicidad algunas horas, porque al día siguiente llegó su padre. Necesitaba conversar con Kaoru.

A medida que crecía, Yahiko adquirió más y más confianza en sí mismo. Tal vez no tanta como para encarar a su padre, pues su prioridad era no poner en riesgo a Kenshin ni a su familia, pero si la suficiente como para empeñarse en no dejar sola a su hermana junto a Koshijiro o Nadesiko, cuidando de que ella no fuera a recibir alguna información errada. Pero a decir verdad, nada lo tenía preparado para escuchar lo que Koshijiro venía a decir.

-Te he arreglado un compromiso con Tsunan Tsukioka, el hijo de un buen amigo mío, director del periódico de Aomori. Es un buen hombre, joven y confiable y pienso que será una excelente pareja para tí. Además, es un hombre muy moderno y te permitirá trabajar en lo que desees, pues es parte del compromiso que hemos hecho con su padre.

Kaoru no había sabido que decir. Yahiko se quedó de piedra y una rápida mirada de su padre le indicó que la amenaza seguía tan vigente como siete años antes.

¿Qué tanto sabría Kenshin de leyes? Sin duda bastante, pero por lo que entendía, Kenshin realizaría trabajos menores mientras adquiría experiencia y una buena reputación. No hizo comentarios respecto a los planes de su padre, pensando que tal vez Kenshin aún no estuviera preparado para enfrentarle. Koshijiro se sacó un sobre del bolsillo del interior de la chaqueta y se la pasó a Kaoru.

La joven, con dedos temblorosos sacó la foto del interior. Un atractivo joven le sonreía desde allí.

-Yo doy fe de que ese joven es tal como aparece en la imagen. Actualmente trabaja como periodista para un sitio on-line de noticias bastante afamado por lo confiable. Me gusta porque es un hombre de temple.

A duras penas, Kaoru sacó el habla.

-Es muy... atractivo, papá. Pero dime... ¿cuándo debo casarme con él?

-El próximo año. Por lo pronto conocerás a su familia apenas termines el curso que estás haciendo. Te sugiero que des aviso en tu trabajo de que regresarás a tu país para que puedan cubrir tu puesto.

A pesar de la sonrisa de su hermana, Yahiko pudo ver el vacío en sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Kaoru teminará el curso a finales de Agosto, padre – respondió Yahiko. - Ya que ella volverá a Japón, no veo por qué quedarme. Te indicaré el día de nuestra llegada.

Yahiko omitió la información sobre sus estudios. De ser un joven alegre y bullicioso había pasado a ser un adulto introspetivo y reservado. Kaoru, que solía ser la receptora de algunas de sus ideas, no hablaba con la familia de ellas. No sabía explicar por qué, pero sentía que si Yahiko no le hablaba de sus estudios o su trabajo a sus padres, ella menos debía hacerlo.

Koshijiro se fue conforme unos días después. Kaoru se quedó pensando en lo del matrimonio.

-Mis padres se han esforzado, trabajando incansablemente para la rehabilitación que tuve y para mantener nuestro estilo de vida y estudios. No veo por qué no obedecer a papá en lo que me pide. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después del sacrificio que han hecho por mí – razonó Kaoru.

Yahiko había meditado mucho al respecto y decidió hacer una jugada arriesgada. Viajaría un par de días antes con Kaoru a Japón y buscaría a Kenshin. No había otra salida.

Y luego, por qué no, a Tsubame.

Hasta el momento, en el presente, el plan iba saliendo bien. Sonriendo tranquilo, Yahiko dejó el balcón. Ya era hora de dormir.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Kaori había puesto un marco de fotos sobre la mesa para mirarlo mientras desayunaba. Kenshin, a su lado, sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-No es cierto lo que dice Rumiko. Mi mamá es mucho más bonita que la de ella – decía la pequeña.

Kenshin nunca le mintió a la niña sobre lo sucedido con su madre aunque tampoco le contó la verdad. Le dijo que luego de traerla al mundo había tenido que hacer un largo viaje, pero que algún día volvería. Kaori aceptaba como algo natural la ausencia de su madre y la suplía un poco con su tía y su abuela, pero desde que iba al colegio y veía a las madres de sus compañeras, solía preguntar e interesarse más en el tema, como ahora, que no dejaba de mirar su retrato.

Por el poco tiempo que alcanzaron a convivir, Kenshin no tenía muchas fotos de su esposa pero las guardaba celosamente y todas tenían copia, ante la eventualidad de que Kaori las llegara a dañar. Precisamente la que estaba enmarcada era, al parecer de Kenshin, la más bonita que tenían juntos y siempre que la miraba recordaba ese día.

Alrededor del sexto mes de embarazo habían decidido ir a un día de playa, como una pareja cualquiera. Allí, mezclados entre la gente pudieron caminar mirándose, sonriéndose y bromeando. Se habían metido al agua y habían tenido un día de absoluta felicidad. Le pidieron a alguien que les hiciera una foto.

"Pero que sea de aquí hacia arriba" había dicho Kaoru indicando su busto. "Ya tengo muchas de embarazada, ahora sólo quiero una de pareja"

Nunca supieron si el desconocido que les tomó la foto era fotógrafo profesional o qué, pero cuando la pasaron del digital a papel se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas y Kenshin no dudó en pedir una ampliación. Kaoru sonreía sonrojada por el sol y hermosa mientras él la abrazaba protectoramente, con la felicidad brillando en sus ojos, pintada en su cara.

\- Es una foto muy bonita – observó Tsubame. Kaori le dejó un beso a la imagen de su mamá antes de irse al colegio junto a su padre. Oibore anunció que iria a visitar a un amigo pues tenía libre.

Poco después de las once, Saito entró a la pequeña oficina de Kenshin. Le lanzó un sobre.

-Allí está la dirección del lugar donde se está quedando tu esposa fugitiva. Procura ir pronto a verla, porque tienen pagados dos días más. Eso sí, primero el trabajo, muchacho.

Saito se retiró con esa seguridad que le caracterizaba y Kenshin dio vueltas el sobre entre sus manos, evaluando mirarlo o no. Ya que tenía que cumplir horario, no valía la pena mirar dentro y acumular tensión. Lo dobló y lo metió su billetera. Se obligó a trabajar y estaba en eso cuando resolvió que lo mejor sería avisarle desde ya a Tsubame que llegaría tarde nuevamente.

Se palpó el pantalón en busca de su smartphone. Al parecer, se había quedado en casa.

 _O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O_

Luego de reconocer su nueva universidad, de vuelta en el departamento Yahiko abrió su laptop. Kaoru se metió en la cocina y viéndose solo le pareció que era hora de hablarle a Kenshin para juntarse con él, pero no encontraba las palabras para planteárselo. Le escribió un mensaje muy escueto al privado de facebook y esperó con ansias a que Kenshin lo viera y respondiera, pero al parecer, nada pasó.

Era cierto, Kenshin no solía pasarse las horas en la red social pero su hermana si. Decidió revisar rápidamente el muro de Tsubame. La joven preguntaba a sus amigas de Tokyo sobre el mejor lugar para comprarle un regalo a una niña. Yahiko pasó rápidamente por las respuestas y en una de ellas Tsubame hizo un comentario:

 _Parece un lugar estupendo y me queda cerca. Lo visitaré este mediodía.¡Gracias!_

Yahiko consultó su reloj. Estaba en la hora y el lugar recomendado también estaba cerca de allí, a sólo un par de cuadras.

\- ¡Voy a comprar el postre! - anunció sin dar tiempo a Kaoru de preguntar nada. Emocionado cubrió corriendo la distancia y llegó al lugar. Había dos entradas principales y mucha gente entrando y saliendo. Consultó sobre las tiendas con cosas para niños o ropa de niños y al saber que al menos había diez en ese centro comercial, repentinamente se sintió estúpido.

¿En qué estaba pensando? No era tan fácil como esperar a que Tsubame apareciera y si lo hiciera, ¿qué le diría? ¿Con qué excusa se acercaría a ella? Y si lo lograba... ¿Debía hablarle sobre Kaoru?

Estaba complicando todo. Lo mejor sería primero reunir a Kenshin con su hermana y luego ver el modo de llegar hasta la preciosa muchacha. Entraría con cierta ventaja, ya podía imaginárselo.

 _Hermanita, éste hombre que ves aquí me devolvió a la mujer que amo y es, desde hoy, mi amigo. Su nombre es Yahiko._

Ya que estaba allí aprovechó de buscar dónde comprar algún postre. Encontró uno de mousse de chocolate con frutillas y crema de limón y otro de sémola, para él. Saliendo del lugar vio a Tsubame de pie cerca de la entrada, mirando el lugar. Seguramente decidiendo a dónde ir.

Sus manos temblaron y luego sus piernas. Sintió cierta humedad aparecer bajo sus brazos y entendió que las fotos de facebook no le hacían justicia. La joven seguía en algún tipo de disyuntiva y al reparar en él, se le acercó.

-Disculpe, estoy un poco perdida. Me dijeron que por aquí estaba la tienda "Mundo Cotton" pero veo que hay varios niveles. ¿La ubica usted?

Su voz. Esa voz... Tan suave, tan...

-Sería feliz si pudiera escucharla cada día – murmuró sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Tsubame un poco nerviosa, riendo quedo y cubriéndose la boca. Adorable.

-Digo... - repuso el joven moviendo la cabeza para despejarse – disculpe... es que vengo llegando de un viaje y creo que han cambiado algunas cosas aquí, pero más allá hay un mapa del lugar. Vamos a verlo y seguro encontrará lo que busca.

Tsubame quedó encantada con el joven una vez encontró su tienda. De pronto tuvo una sensación.

-Perdón. Le parecerá raro pero... ¿usted y yo no nos hemos visto antes?

-No. Es la primera vez que nos vemos, estoy seguro.

-Le agradezco mucho su ayuda. No lo entretengo más, señor...

-Yahiko -

El joven se obligó a salir del lugar. Sentía que flotaba y al salir a la calle se dio cuenta de algo.

Nunca antes había tenido esa sensación.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

La comida de Kaoru estaba buena y Yahiko agradeció el haber tomado el curso de cocina junto a ella. Ambos sabían preparar alimentos y se alternaban en esa labor. A veces Yahiko se preguntó si con alguna esposa llegaría a tener una relación más armoniosa en lo cotidiano que la que tenía con su hermana.

Kaoru era la luz de sus ojos en un sentido protector de la palabra. Si bien el primer año después del accidente se sintió perdida, con el tiempo volvió a sonreír como solía hacerlo antes de que sucediera todo lo relacionado a Kenshin. Para Yahiko estaba claro que ella había sido feliz con él, pero antes de conocerlo había tenido una forma de sonreir pura y sin malicia o tristeza escondida. Era una muchacha alegre, amistosa que siempre buscaba la forma de retribuir sus atenciones y cuidados.

A veces reñian, claro está, como cuando Yahiko no alcanzaba a inventar con suficiente rapidez alguna historia que llenara algún vacío en su memoria que ella quisiera recordar. Con los años Kaoru había recordado por si misma destellos de su infancia y su adolescencia, pero nada más. Por alguna razón no había olvidado sus conocimientos académicos y aunque a Yahiko le parecía raro, el médico especializado le dijo que se trataba de "cosas guardadas en lugares diferentes"

Yahiko sabía que Kaoru sospechaba que él no le decía toda la verdad respecto a la época anterior al accidente y de ahí ciertas peleas, pero ella tampoco insistía demasiado. Tal vez intuyera que era mejor no saber. Respecto a lo que él le contaba sobre su vida en Japón y su infancia ella siempre lo aceptó con naturalidad, como verdades incuestionables.

A veces también, era muy solitaria. La sorprendió varias veces en el balcón de su departamento en Hamburgo, sentada en el piso con las rodillas dobladas, mirando hacia el cielo en instancias que el suponía, ella andaría por ahí, de paseo con las amigas. Se preguntaba si algo en el interior de Kaoru extrañaría a Kenshin o si intuiría algo respecto a su hija. Luego se decía, la verla ir tan contenta a clases, que él estaba demasiado sensible con el tema, suponiendo demasiado.

Revisó en su laptop. Kenshin seguía sin ver ni contestar su mensaje. Suspiró cuando rato después, Kaoru le pidió la llevara a recorrer los lugares que le prometió.

-Claro que sí. Vamos.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Sumergido en el papeleo, Kenshin se saltó el almuerzo y después de eso se acordó de Tsubame. Buscó en una pequeña libreta el número del móvil de su hermana y le marcó desde el trabajo.

-Hermano... lo siento, pero es que me encontré con una amiga y estamos en el centro, comiendo helados. No se me ocurrió que hoy también tendrías que salir. Si llamas a la escuela de Kaori para que me esperen tal vez alcance a llegar a buscarla.

\- No te preocues – repuso Kenshin – Yo iré. De todos modos no me demoro desde aquí.

"Sólo que no sé cómo le pediré a Saito que me permita traer a mi hija las horas que me quedan" pensó.

Salió, anunciando que se tomaría la hora de almuerzo y corrió a la escuela de su hija. Llegó a tiempo para recogerla y recibir las felicitaciones de la maestra por un poema que se había aprendido de memoria.

-Nos gustaría mucho que participara del acto de finalización del verano con él. Le pondríamos un vestido de princesa del otoño.

-Papá, yo quiero ser princesa del otoño- suplicó la niñita. Kenshin sonrió, consentidor. La profesora le indicó que debía repasar el poema unas cuantas veces más para no olvidarlo cuando llegara el gran día.

-Así lo hará – prometió Kenshin, pensando en invitar a su madre a tal evento.

-¡Mami!... - exclamó de pronto Kaori y se soltó de su mano para salir disparada. Shockeado, Kenshin buscó a su hija y al ubicarla, echó a correr tras ella.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

A paso tranquilo por el barrio, se acercaban a un colegio. Yahiko le iba narrando algunas anécdotas a su hermana.

\- En esa escuela estudiamos tú y yo nuestra primaria. Yo era un poco pelionero y las maestras solían preferirte. Decían que eras muy tranquila hasta que una niña te hizo enfadar y la botaste al piso de un puñetazo delante de todos.

Kaoru rió.

-¿Y por qué me habría hecho enfadar?

-Parece que le quitó una muñeca a tu amiga y se la rompió. Por eso reaccionaste.

A Kaoru le gustaban mucho las historias sobre su infancia. Escucharon el timbre del colegio y notaron que empezaban a salir los niños.

-Tal vez haya alguna profesora de nuestra época de estudiantes. Vamos a saludarlas – sugirió Yahiko.

Distraída, mirando el edificio a medida que se acercaban, Kaoru comenzó a sentir cierta comodidad en el lugar. Sonriendo, de modo repentino algo llamó su atención.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Volviste!

Con estupor, Kaoru miró a la pequeña que a toda velocidad corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Cuando la niña la alcanzó, abrazando sus piernas, inexplicablemente tuvo unas intensas ganas de llorar.

\- ¡Kaori! - gritó una voz de hombre cuando ella iba a tocar la cabeza de la niña. Al levantar la vista se encontró con un hombre de cabello rojo que, al encontrar la mirada de ella, se detuvo en seco, a pocos pasos.

Yahiko miró la escena, complacido. No lo había planeado así pero le encantaba, tal como había sucedido.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Fin acto seis

El silencio y coraje de Yahiko.

Septiembre 1, 2016

Notas de autora:

Primero, les quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme.

Guest

Pauli

Pajaritoazul

DULCESITO311

Gene 15

Rogue85

Pjean

Pola de Himura

Y siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, se encontraron luego de tantos años. No es un sueño, es la realidad.

No sólo Kenshin se las sufrió todas, como pudimos comprobar. Ya estoy empezando a cranear el castigo de los padres de Kaoru.

El trozo de canción que aparece en la escena en que Kenshin bebe su whisky existe en verdad. Es mi traducción del tema " **I have always loved you** ", en este caso, versión de " **No Mercy** ". Este tema fue **compuesto originalmente por Marie Claire Duvaldo** que las más veteranas recordamos también como cantante. Volviendo a la canción, es de fines de los 90s y hace algunos años, Enrique Iglesias hizo su propia versión. Pero por ser No Mercy mi grupo favorito desde que apareció el 96, me quedo con la versión de ellos. Pude sacar el tema en guitarra hace unas semanas y espero algún día lograr el punteo del inicio. Y adaptarlo al español cantable sería como un sueño. Podríamos decir que esta canción pertenece a la banda sonora de este fanfic pues la letra tiene que ver bastante con Kenshin y los sentimientos que él tiene. Y es mi canción favorita de la vida, inspiradora de varios fics desde los comienzos, asi que aquí hay un secreto de autora develado.

Si lo llegaran a buscar en youtube, sólo hay uno o dos videos. No más.

Pasando a temas cotidianos, me agarré una infección a la garganta. Tiene algo divertido esto de hablar como mi hermano, pero fuera de broma, espero sanar pronto. Extraño mi voz normal.

Próxima actualización: Antes de un mes.

Cariños a todas.


	7. Regreso al hogar

**_Declaración_ : Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo no poseo ningún derecho y hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Sólo para fanfiction.**

 **Para Siempre**

Acto siete

 _"Regreso a hogar"_

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Kenshin se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos violeta se reflejaron en los azules de Kaoru. Sintió que quedaba suspendido en el tiempo, tratando por un lado de autoconvencerse de que todo eso se trataba de un sueño y que pronto despertaría como tantas otras veces, solo en medio de la noche. Por otro, no podía dejar de mirarla, de repasar cada detalle de su rostro, de guardar en su memoria el aspecto más maduro que lucía ahora por si se volvía a esfumar. Su cuerpo lleno que no dejaba de ser esbelto, su rostro más alargado y su cabello tan largo y negro como siempre, contrastaron rotundamente con la última imagen de ella en la clínica, con todos esos tubos, dormida y pálida. Ahora lucía hermosa y plena.

Ella también tenía la vista clavada en él y Kenshin se preguntaba si lo reconocería. Porque sueño o no, para él estaba claro que se trataba de Kaoru. La presencia de Yahiko se lo confirmaba. Estaba expectante, esperando alguna palabra, alguna reacción de ella o simplemente, despertar.

Aún sintiendo el abrazo de la niña a la altura de las caderas y su cabecita apoyada en su abdomen, Kaoru sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al avistar a ese hombre pelirrojo, de traje. Todo en su mente era tinieblas respecto a él pero en sus ojos se agolparon varias lágrimas. Tuvo una necesidad dolorosa de ir a el y refugiarse en su pecho y no tenía sentido porque si lo hubiera conocido antes, Yahiko le hubiera dicho algo, ¿no?

-Mami...

Kaoru rompió el contacto visual con el hombre para concentrarse en la niña. No había pasado desapercibido para ella el evidente parecido que tenía con las fotos que Yahiko le mostró de su infancia. Cuando finalmente bajó las manos para separar a la niñita de ella y decirle que estaba en un error, no pudo. Una herida, una vieja herida en su bajo vientre comenzó a palpitar y a doler y todo eso se calmó cuando sus manos la tocaron. Temblando, dobló las rodillas y se agachó, para acunar a la pequeña contra todo su cuerpo, buscando a su vez, refugio en ella por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo repentinamente.

Yahiko, expectante, miró a Kenshin. Parecía consternado con el encuentro y no era para menos. Las personas que venían del colegio con sus hijos pasaban por el lado de ellos sin darles importancia, absortos en sus propios temas pero no podía importarle menos. Se movió despacio hacia su cuñado hasta llegar a él.

-Kenshin... ve. Es ella. La he traído.

Cuando Kenshin se movió hacia Kaoru, ella levantó la vista hacia él. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa tierna, dulce mientras pensaba cómo darle la bienvenida, pero una lágrima lo traicionó, escapando y bajando por su mejilla. Justo cuando pensaba que ya no tenía más, Kaoru aparecía y le demostraba que con respecto a ella nada era suficiente.

\- Regresaste... - dijo suave. Tanto que por un momento pensó que ella no lo había escuchado, pero lo hizo. Besó a la niña en la cabeza y se puso lentamente de pie pero se dirigió a su hermano.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

-Papi, ¿cierto que mi mamá era muy bonita?

-Claro que lo es, mi pequeña.

\- ¿Y ese señor que la acompañaba quién era?

-Su hermano, Kaori. Es decir que es tu tío Yahiko.

-¿Y ya no van a viajar más?

-No lo sé, mi amor. Les preguntaré.

-¿Y por qué no vienen con nosotros?

-Porque justo ahora no tenemos donde alojarlos, pero prepararemos nuestra casa para que vengan.

-Pero papi, no puedes ser tan descuidado – dijo la pequeña arrugando su linda nariz.- Tuviste mucho tiempo para arreglar la casa...

-Cariño, recuerda que nos mudamos hace muy poco.

-Oh... es cierto... recuerdo que cuando yo era chiquitita, vivíamos en otra casa.

Kenshin sonrió ante el comentario y esperó a que Tsubame estuviera en casa a su regreso. Había quedado de ir al departamento de Yahiko para hablar con ellos, pero sin Kaori. No sabía qué tipo de información obtendría sobre Kaoru y no estaba seguro de querer que su hija lo escuchara.

-Cariño, haremos un juego. Cuando lleguemos a casa, guardarás el secreto de que viste a tu mamá, hasta que yo salga de casa de nuevo, ¿está bien?

El pelirrojo no quería que su hermana le exigiera explicaciones que lo retrasaran para llegar a su nueva cita. Kaori enlazó su dedo meñique con el de él a modo de sellar el trato.

Tsubame acababa de esconder los regalos ya envueltos cuando apareció Kenshin, y lo notó extraño. Estaba un poco más nervioso, ansioso que en otras ocasiones y le pidió que cuidara de su hija. Tsubame no vio problema y pasando por el cuarto de baño, Kenshin verificó su aspecto. Luego entró su hija y aprovechó de escabullirse.

-Saldré un momento. No sé a qué hora regrese, pero no me esperes.- dijo a Tsubame.

-Pero... hermano, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó con su vocecita.

-Sólo... es complicado. Si vuelvo temprano o bien mañana te explicaré. No es nada malo, te lo aseguro.

"Pero tampoco puedo afirmar que sea del todo bueno" pensó al salir, poniéndose la chaqueta, que hacía fresco.

-Ah, hermana... lo que sea que te diga Kaori cuando salga del baño, es cierto.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Cuando Oibore llegó a casa, se sentó en su sillón favorito y encendió la tele. Se estaba quedando dormido, a pesar de las risas y ocurrencias de Kaori cuando sonó su celular.

Le estaba sucediendo muy a menudo coger sueño apenas se quedaba quieto. Asumió que serían cosas de la edad y por eso había hablado del tema con Kenshin hacía un tiempo. Él no podía evitar quedarse dormido y ya no era un buen cuidador para su nieta adoptiva. Cuando no estaba Tsubame o Noriko, contrataban a una niñera.

Pero el caso es que ahora el celular lo había despertado y soñoliento, contestó. Era Tomoe, su hija mayor.

-Papá, nos mudamos a una casa más grande con Akira y hemos pensado que nos gustaría que vivieras con nosotros.

Su primer impulso fue decir que no, que estaba muy bien donde estaba y que precisamente esa era su última semana de trabajo antes del retiro. Había decidido seguir trabajando a pesar de que ya estaba en edad de jubilar por un tema de sentirse útil y vigente, pero sus jefes ya le habían dado aviso del cese de sus funciones. Al menos le darían una suculenta indemnización por todos los años trabajados y tendría más tiempo para juntarse con sus amigos veteranos. Pero no pudo, porque en realidad no tenía ganas de irse.

También había planeado, con el nuevo tiempo libre, ir a visitar a Noriko a su residencia, quería saber qué tenía de bueno su entorno que no se había podido acostumbrar al Tokio más central.

-Está bien, hija, pero debo pensarlo. Estoy muy encariñado con la hijita de Kenshin y con él mismo.

-Lo entiendo, papá, pero Enishi y yo somos tus hijos y te extrañamos. Ya le has dado varios años de tu tiempo a Kenshin, manteniéndolo.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no mantengo a nadie, de hecho, ahora me están manteniendo a mí! Escucha, Tomoe, más tarde hablamos, ahora tengo que ir a atender la puerta.- dijo golpeando la mesita a su lado con los nudillos. Cortó y suspiró.

Sus hijos no eran malos. El problema es que Kenshin era demasiado bueno y él quería permanecer a su lado y apoyarlo hasta el día en que volviera su esposa. Quería ver crecer a Kaori, quería ver que se enamorara y todas esas cosas. Era feliz en esa pequeña familia, le habían dado un nuevo sentido a su vida luego de enviudar y de que los hijos se fueran. Le daría mucha pena marcharse y levantándose pesadamente, decidió que no lo haría.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Takeo Tsukioka y su hijo Tsunan tomaron del sake ofrecido por su anfitrión, Koshijiro Kamiya. Nadeshiko se retiró, dejando a los hombres charlando.

-¿Entonces tu hija llega por estos días?

-Así es. Está todo arreglado. Es una muchacha muy instruida y hermosa, las fotos que les he mostrado no le hacen justicia. Aceptó el compromiso y no tendremos ningún problema al respecto. La promesa que no hicimos de comprometer a nuestros hijos será cumplida.

Tsunan miró a los mayores con interés. No solía ser un casanova y dada su timidez, sabía que sería difícil conseguir novia. Le había gustado Kaoru al verla y se sentía complacido de que un arreglo hecho antes de su nacimiento le fuera a proporcionar una esposa bonita y culta con quien debutar.

Tsunan no era un hombre poco agraciado o demasiado flacucho. Era atractivo en cierto modo pero su pasión era el periodismo de investigación y le causaba más placer quedarse una noche revisando archivos que irse de copas. Las charlas de las mujeres sobre qué ponerse o las cantantes de moda nunca lo habían motivado, salvo una muchacha que, siendo hija de un dueño de una cadena de restaurantes, estaba al tanto del momento financiero de Japón, de los problemas económicos tras el terremoto de 2011 o del fenómeno de los hikikomori. Le gustaba charlar con ella cuando iba a tomarse un café a ese lugar pero de pronto desapareció. Consideró que si hubiera llegado a tener algo con ella, hubiera acabado dedicándole más tiempo a ella que a sus entrevistas, lo que para una persona común, equivaldría a enamorarse. Con la esposa bonita que tendría, en cambio, podría disfrutar de los placeres de la carne que hasta el momento no había conocido y dejarla trabajar en lo que quisiera, para no involucrarse demasiado y ocuparse de las investigaciones que tenía pendientes.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Sentado en un cómodo sofá, Kenshin recibió un vaso de agua de manos de Yahiko. Kaoru, sentada frente a él, lo miraba a instantes para luego bajar la vista. Las manos le sudaban y no dejaba de restregarlas una contra otra. Una mesa de centro se interponía entre ellos.

La joven había exigido explicaciones a su hermano en cuanto Kenshin y Kaori se separaron de ellos, pero Yahiko le dijo que era preciso esperar a reunirse con Kenshin y le pidió que confiara en él. Además, no sabía qué contarle a Kaoru, pues se sentía muy emocionado con respecto a Kaori y sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en ella. No había podido abrazarla como quiso pero llevaba tanto tiempo esperando que sólo verla le hacía sentir que había valido la pena cuidar de su familia a la distancia e incluso el odio que le pudiera tener su hermana más adelante si es que lo consideraba un hermano traidor.

Kaoru había dejado de insistir, pero se había quedado en el sofá, mirando hacia el ventanal, abrazando sus piernas. Yahiko no había sabido definir su expresión, pero al pasar junto a ella le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda obteniendo con ese gesto, una tímida sonrisa de ella.

Y ahora, sentada allí, frente a frente con quien él había sabido, fue el amor de su vida antes del desastre, se veía más perdida que antes.

Una rápida mirada a Kenshin le indicó que él no estaba en mejor condición.

\- Ella perdió la memoria por completo.- dijo Yahiko sentándose junto a Kaoru.- Hemos vivido en Alemania desde el accidente, pues requirió rehabilitación.

Kaoru escuchaba lo narrado por su hermano con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, mirando el piso. Le parecía que todo eso lo había vivido otra persona y no ella.

-Ya veo.- murmuró Kenshin disimulando su consternación, sin perder detalle de ella.- ¿Nunca le hablaste de... ?

-No.- lo cortó Yahiko.- Es algo complicado que no estoy seguro de cómo tratar ahora con ustedes, pero lo que importa es que se han reencontrado. Kaoru, hermana, sé que no lo entenderás ahora, pero este hombre que tienes en frente es el padre de tu hija, la niñita que conociste.

Al conocer y abrazar a Kaori, Kaoru había tenido una impresión vaga de que ella podía ser su hija pero luego se dijo que no podía ser verdad a menos que tuviera más años de lo que le dijo su hermano y las palabras que Yahiko acababa de pronunciar lograron perturbarla enormemente, tanto que levantó la vista hacia él y luego al pelirrojo.

-No puedo ser su mamá. La niña es grande y yo...

-Es tu hija.- dijo el pelirrojo, decidido.- Nuestra.

-Es imposible.

-Yo alcancé a estar contigo un par de días luego del accidente. Yo mismo salí herido, pues íbamos en el mismo taxi, sólo que tú sacaste la peor parte. Ibas a dar a luz y en el hospital decidieron hacerte una cesárea para traer a Kaori al mundo porque sus latidos estaban bajando y tú no reaccionabas.

Instintivamente, Kaoru se llevó una mano hacia su vientre. Yahiko asintió cuando ella buscó alguna reacción de él.

Era todo tan raro, tan difícil, tan de otro mundo. Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Kaoru.

-Una hija mía... una niñita... - murmuró con la voz quebrada.- Pero entonces... ¿Cuántos años tenia cuando lo conocí a usted?

-Quince.

-¿Y... y usted?

Kenshin pasó saliva y miró a Yahiko antes de contestar.

-Veintiséis.

-Y no le importó...

-No, no me importó.- dijo Kenshin sin querer entrar en detalles sobre el modo real en que se conocieron.- Tú eras mi tutora cuando entré a un programa de nivelación escolar. Nos enamoramos entonces. Cuando te embarazaste tus padres... tus padres...

Kenshin miró nuevamente a Yahiko, esperando a que él completara la información, pero este movió la cabeza y dijo:

-No puedo hablar sobre eso. Entiéndeme. Dile todo lo que quieras. Está bien.

-¿Pero por qué no puedes hablar de eso?.- preguntó Kaoru ansiosa. Yahiko bajó la vista. Ella nunca lo había visto hacer eso.

-Sólo no puedo hacerlo.- dijo por lo bajo.- Kenshin, dile...

Kaoru miró muy preocupada a Yahiko y le dirigió su atención a Kenshin cuando empezó a hablar.

-Tus padres no querían a la bebé. Querían que la abortaras y preferiste irte de tu casa, asi que viniste a vivir conmigo. Pasamos cerca de cinco meses juntos antes del accidente y todavía no entiendo por qué te separaron de mí. No entiendo por qué Yahiko no quiere decir nada y no entiendo por qué... - Kenshin se pasó las manos por la cabeza con una repentina desesperación.- Nuestra hija, desde que tiene uso de razón pregunta por tí y yo nunca supe muy bien qué decirle y me parece terrible que ella haya tenido una idea de tu existencia y en cambio tú en todo este tiempo nunca supiste que esa pequeña tan maravillosa existe.

Kenshin había hablado con dolor. Con tanto dolor que Yahiko se sintió profundamente tocado y conmovido. Kaoru no sabía qué pensar y cuando Kenshin volvió a pasar sus manos desde su frente a su nuca, Yahiko notó algo.

Una alianza dorada en el anular izquierdo.

-¿Te casaste?- preguntó. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haber pensado que Kenshin, siendo reservado como era, no hablaba de su vida en facebook y si se había casado, él se venía a enterar recién, pero Kenshin se quitó el anillo y se lo pasó al joven. Éste miró en su interior descubriendo el nombre de su hermana labrado en él.-¿Pero, cómo?

-Lo hicimos antes de ir al hospital.

Kaoru le quitó el anillo a su hermano y leyó su nombre grabado. Su corazón se disparó al comprender que pertenecía al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella y algo en su corazón se derritió al pensar que la había estado esperando.

-No puede ser.- dijo Kaoru.- Pero entonces... Yahiko, ¿el compromiso que arregló mi papá?

-No lo sé. Esto yo lo desconocía y pienso que él también. Si se entera tratará de anularlo de alguna manera...

Kenshin movió la cabeza.

-El matrimonio es perfectamente legal. Conseguimos la firma de la señora Nadeshiko.

Aún cuando dijo esas palabras con mucha convicción, Kenshin sabía que si era posible deshacerlo, demostrando todos los años que Kaoru había estado en el extranjero, separada de hecho de él.

-Si la niña es mi hija y usted es... es mi esposo... entiendo que mi lugar es junto a ustedes, ¿no, hermano?

-Así es, Kaoru. Es al lado de ellos.

Kaoru clavó su mirada en Kenshin. Este tembló bajo la ropa.

-¿Qué es mejor? ¿Qué me vaya con usted ahora o que todo sea paulatino, por la niña?

Kenshin, que siempre pensó que el día que volviera a ver a Kaoru la abrazaría y besaría hasta el hartazgo, no sabía que actitud tomar. Controló sus nervios y trató de pensar en algo conveniente para todos. Algo le decía que no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, al menos por un tiempo.

-Nuestra hija ha vivido aguardando tu regreso y ya esta tarde estaba muy ansiosa por verte de nuevo, pero quien me preocupa ahora eres tú, porque noto en tu expresión, aunque me duela, que no recuerdas nada de mí. Yo propongo que te mudes a mi... nuestra casa, pero que además, traigas a tu hermano pues entiendo que... que... si no me conoces, la idea de ser mi esposa te pueda resultar repulsiva. En casa, rodeados de Yahiko y de mi hermana y nuestro amigo Oibore nos podrás conocer en lo cotidiano e ir adaptándote. Oibore también te conocía y Tsubame, con quien te llevabas muy bien. Te pueden contar cosas.

-¿No molestaré? Veo que hay mucha gente en tu casa?- repuso Yahiko.

-No lo harás. Es espaciosa, estarán cómodos. Y no será necesario que Kaoru comparta el cuarto conmigo. Puede dormir en mi cama con Tsubame y Kaori, yo me acomodaré con Yahiko, tengo futones.

La idea de los futones despertó algo en Kaoru. Sintió una especie de pinchacito al evocar un futón armado junto a la cama. No dijo nada de eso, se sentía nerviosa y un poco temerosa de lo que se le venía pero entendía era su deber estar con el hombre de la cicatriz en forma de cruz.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

No se mudaron esa noche, pero lo hicieron al día siguiente, lo que le vino muy bien a Yahiko pues había dado un nombre falso a la hora de pagar el alquiler y cuando lo llamaban por ese nombre, al pasar por recepción, solía seguir de largo y sabía, se veía sospechoso.

Kaoru había hablado muy poco desde la noche anterior y luego, durante el trayecto, arrastrando sus enormes maletas con toda su ropa, guiada por su hermano hacia la dirección proporcionada al final de la reunión. Kenshin estaba en el trabajo a esa hora y Kaori en la escuela, asi que quien los recibió fue Tsubame, asombrada en cuanto reconoció al apuesto joven que venía tras su cuñada como quien la ayudó la tarde anterior.

Kenshin no le habia dado muchos detalles a su hermana sobre lo sucedido pero le indicó que Kaoru y su hermano se mudaban con ellos, dándole instrucciones sobre cómo acomodarlos. La joven estaba pasando la ropa de Kenshin a su nueva habitación cuando llegaron los nuevos inquilinos y aunque sabía de la aparición de su cuñada, verla en persona le resultó impresionante.

La guió por el departamento, mostrándole la cocina, los dormitorios, el cuarto de Kaori. Kaoru no tardó en reparar en una fotografía enmarcada de ella con Kenshin. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y se tapó la cara.

-¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Cómo es posible que yo no supiera nada?... ¿Cómo?

Yahiko apretó los puños. Sabía que todo era raro y chocante para ella, pero no podía hacer nada. Sólo esperar que en los días que siguieran mejorara su humor y aceptara la realidad a la que siempre debió haber pertenecido.

Amable y tímida, Tsubame le ofreció un té de jazmin a Kaoru. Ella aceptó y al percibir su aromático aroma pensó en Kenshin, su esposo, no supo por qué.

-Tsubame... ¿me puedes contar cosas sobre Kaori?- pidió Kaoru. Con una sonrisa la joven fue hacia un estante y sacó un grueso libro con fotos impresas. Se las enseñó a su cuñada y Yahiko mismo las miró con interés. Más tarde caminaron juntas a la escuela a buscar a Kaori, pues salía más temprano del colegio. Kaori no tardó en presumirle su mamá a la profesora, muy feliz y efusiva.

-¡Señora Himura! Qué placer conocerla, finalmente. Entiendo que por su trabajo no haya podido venir antes. Kaori es una niña muy inteligente y despierta. Precisamente ayer hablé con su esposo sobre la poesía que la niña tiene que repasar para recitar en el festival del Otoño. Esperamos que pueda venir este año.

-Desde luego.- concedió Kaoru.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Aún cuando Oibore estaba avisado de lo de la aparición de Kaoru, verla lo emocionó profundamente al evocar cada vez que vio a Kenshin llorar y esforzarse debido a su recuerdo. La abrazó con cariño, con los ojos anegados.

-Por fin has regresado, mi niña... has vuelto. No sabes todo lo que le hiciste falta a él... a todos nosotros.

Descolocada, Kaoru sólo sonrió y miró el reloj con disimulo. ¿A qué hora llegaba su esposo? Una parte de sí misma se reconoció haber esperado su llegada y de pronto cayó en cuenta que ella había demorado siete años en regresar.

Debió ser una verdadera tortura para el pelirrojo...

Jugaba a las muñecas con Kaori cuando sintieron la llave entrar a la cerradura. Kaori se levantó de un salto y corrió.

-¡Mi papito, mi papito!- gritó por toda la casa para lanzarse a los brazos de su padre.

-Hola, mi amor.

-Bienvenido, papito. Hoy soy muy feliz.- dijo entusiasmada, los ojos brillando como joyas expuestas a la luz.

Kenshin le sonrió a su hija y no tuvo que decir que él también era muy feliz pues los demás así lo entendía. Le dio un beso y la dejó en el piso, saludando al resto.

En la mesa, Oibore y Yahiko se entendieron rápidamente como buenos conversadores. Uno por el mundo que había visto en Europa y el otro por el mundo que conocía de hace tantos años congeniaron muy bien. Tsubame hacía breves, pero importantes intervenciones y Kenshin, con su amabilidad habitual, se expresaba con naturalidad sobre diferentes temas. Kaoru aún se sentía fuera de lugar, entendiéndose de manera natural y misteriosa con su pequeña hija que le decía que tenía que contarle un secreto y a quien le prestaba su completa atención bajo la mirada atenta del padre.

A la hora de dormir, Kaoru no tuvo problema con compartir el lecho con Tsubame, quien le simpatizó de inmediato. Kaori, en medio de ambas, decía que ese era el día más feliz de su vida.

-¿Y si estuviera mamá Noriko?- preguntó Tsubame con una sonrisa.

-Sería más, pero más feliz aún. ¿Por qué no la llamas y le dices que venga?

-Mañana le preguntaré. A esta hora debe estar dormida.

Tsubame se quedó dormida de inmediato y Kaori se giró hacia su madre. Cuando esta iba a apagar la luz, la niña le pidió que no lo hiciera.

-Este es el día más feliz de mi vida. Quiero seguir mirándote, mamá... no quiero que se termine.

-No me iré, cariño.

Con los brillantes ojos violeta mirándola intensamente, Kaoru abrazó a la pequeña hasta que bajó sus párpados. Fue consciente de su respiración, de su cuerpecito cálido y suave, de la seda de su cabello, de la forma en que se aferraba a ella. Habían pasado siete años, siete... desde bebé a niña y ella no estuvo ahí para ver el cambio, para ver sus primeros pasos, su primer diente, para darle de mamar, para darle de comer, para buscarle escuela... ninguna foto le hacía justicia a todo lo que se había perdido pero al menos podía desde ahora, quedarse junto a ella y no perderse nada más.

No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de por qué Yahiko había callado pero si pensaba que sus padres tampoco le habían hablado de la niña, por ahí podía ir la cosa. Se salió del lado de Kaori y salió un momento, complacida al ver que la pequeña se volvía y abrazaba a Tsubame. Se puso una bata sobre el camisón de algodón que llevaba y fue a la cocina a tomar agua.

Estaba fresco y al pasar por la sala de estar distinguió a Kenshin sentado en un viejo sillón frente al ventanal.

Le causaba mucha curiosidad, quería conocerlo y saber qué cualidades tenía que la enamoraron. Temía que fuera sólo un hombre normal del que una chiquilla impresionable se prendó. No habían tenido tiempo para estar a solas y se acercó con sigilo a él hasta entrar en su campo visual.

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿No debería dormir?

Kenshin, iluminado tenuemente por una lámpara de luz regulable, le sonrió cansado.

-No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. Sólo descanso.

-Oh... no quería, no lo sabía.

-Pierde cuidado. Con tiempo me conocerás pero no dejo de preguntarme si te gustará lo que veas... o si a mi me gustará la nueva persona que eres.

Kaoru buscó con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse y acercó una silla del comedor.

-Dígame, ¿cómo era yo cuando me conoció? ¿por qué un hombre mayor se enamoró de alguien de mi edad?

Entrelazando sus dedos sobre la barriga, Kenshin tomó un poco de aire y se enderezó.

-Eras una joven muy inteligente, Kaoru. Muy solidaria y muy justa. Eras... como agua fresca en un desierto. Excelente alumna, hija, hermana, me instaste a estudiar, me... hacías preguntarme día tras día por qué una niña como tú se había fijado en un hombre sin futuro como yo, tan poca cosa. Fuiste el motor de mi cambio, la persona que me dio el regalo más grande en nuestra hija, la luz de mi vida en ese tiempo, mi protectora, yo no sé... no sé que sería de mí si no te hubiera conocido. Seguiría en mi antiguo empleo de cargador, tal vez. Pienso que siendo como eras, es imposible que alguien como yo no se enamorara de tí.

Su voz se había quebrado durante su relato y completamente absorta en él, Kaoru percibió el profundo sentimiento con que habló de ella, sintiendo por momentos, una emoción poderosa que intentaba salir de alguna parte, pero por lo pronto se sintió conmovida.

-No tengo palabras para expresar... lo mal que me siento. Si yo hubiera sabido que alguien me esperaba le prometo que hubiera hecho lo imposible por haber vuelto. Que hubiera visto crecer a la niña, que hubiera estado junto a usted porque yo debí quererlo. Le prometo que no sé por qué mi hermano calló, no entiendo nada, es muy confuso...

Kenshin reflexionó en esas palabras y se tomó su tiempo en responder.

-Oibore siempre me dijo que era cuestión de tiempo saber de ti. Con esa idea nos sostuvimos y por eso nunca le dijimos a Kaori que habías muerto y sólo le inventamos que andabas de viaje. No sé por qué tu familia hizo lo que hizo y porque te conocí, confío firmemente en que es cierto que perdiste la memoria y en ese sentido, no tengo nada que reprocharte. Sé que sabremos algún día por qué pasó todo esto.

¿De dónde había salido ese hombre? Era tan diferente a los que había conocido en Alemania, tan distinto de su padre e incluso de su hermano. Calmo y preocupado, comprensivo y dulce. No era posible que ella se hubiera enamorado de otra persona que no fuera él en su juventud. No era un hombre común. Kenshin se puso de pie.

-Ya es hora de dormir y mañana tengo trabajo. Me ha encantado charlar contigo. Gracias.

Kaoru se puso de pie y de pronto cayó en cuenta que la silla estaba muy junta del sillón. Quedó a algunos centímetros de él. Notó que él era un poco más bajo que el común de los hombres, así y todo la pasaba por algunos centímetros.

-Usted no sabe lo bien que me siento también.- dijo con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.-No es fácil todo esto pero quiero afrontarlo bien.

Kenshin cerró los ojos, aspirando su suave aroma. Ahogó un gemido ante el deseo repentino y violento de abrazarla.

-¿Se siente bien?

El hombre miró hacia un lado, incapaz de moverse. Su mente le gritaba que se retirara pero no podía. Luchaba por mantener la compostura pero por otra parte quería rendirse a sus ganas.

-¿Kenshin?

Y aunque sabía que no debía, porque podía resultar chocante a la joven tal acercamiento, no podía dejar de mirarla. Como si compartiera un nexo con su hija, no podía dejar de apreciar su rostro, temeroso de que desapareciera siete años más al amanecer. Y aún cuando ahora era más educado, maduro y todo eso, lo único que sabía es que no permitiría que Kaoru lo dejara nunca más.

Buscó su mirada y se quedó allí unos segundos. Había esperado tanto por ella... no le costaba hacerlo un poco más. Era lo más sensato.

-Buenas noches, Kaoru.

En su escape, Kenshin había olvidado llevar su taza al fregadero, aquella que solía beber por las noches y Kaoru la notó. Al ver que quedaba líquido en ella la acercó por impulso, a sus labios, tomando lo que quedaba del aromático té de jazmin, sin saber que lo hizo sobre el lugar donde él antes había puesto sus labios.

De regreso en su cuarto abrazó a su pequeña y se durmió de inmediato con la vaga idea de que despertaría en Alemania en cualquier momento.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Fin acto siete

Regreso al hogar

Septiembre 23, 2016

Notas de autor.

Chuta, no sé... como que me dio pena mientras escribía. Me estoy pasando con esto, asi que veré cómo les doy una alegría en el próximo episodio.

Muchas gracias a:

Ovosommmes

Izanami1019

Guest

Isadi

Pola de Himura

Rogue85

Gene15

Kleinegirl87

PajaritoAzul

Jazzlittlemocinjgay

Kaoruca

Mary San

Kaoru

DULCESITO311


	8. Fueron siete años

**_Declaración_ : Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo no poseo ningún derecho y hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Sólo para fanfiction.**

Nota: Por un error de esos tontos me confundí e hice un capitulo más corto de lo común, por ende, este y el próximo serán un poco más largos. Pónganse cómodas.

 **Para Siempre**

Acto ocho

 _"Fueron Siete Años"_

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Yahiko golpeteó con sus dedos la cubierta de su notebook mientras miraba la pantalla. Su padre le había enviado un email preguntando por qué no le contestaba el teléfono. El chico estaba buscando una respuesta que sonara convincente y que explicara la falla de su celular y el de Kaoru y contestó:

 _Hubo un problema de voltaje por una tormenta cuando los estábamos cargando y se quemaron pero todo está bien. Mañana tomaremos el avión. Compraremos aparatos nuevos al llegar a Japón._

Salió del dormitorio masajeándose las sienes y se encontró con Kaoru coloreando un libro de cuentos con su hija en la mesa de centro.

\- La princesa tiene que tener el pelo negro porque eres tú, mamá. Y el rey debe tener el pelo rojo como papá.- sentenció Kaori, dándole algunos crayones. Tsubame, que estaba encerrada en su habitación, salió.

\- ¿Cómo está la princesita más linda de esta casa para acompañarme a comprar pasteles?

\- ¿Pasteles? - repitió Kaori, dejando los lápices en el suelo.

\- Tu papá me dejó un billete muy grande para comprar muchos pasteles ricos. ¿Me quieres acompañar para elegirlos? o de lo contrario tendré que traer de todos menos el que te gusta.

\- ¡No, no, no!- exclamó Kaori apasionadamente, movimiento todo su cuerpo en negación. - Mamá, ¿puedo ir? Papi dijo que si me dabas permiso yo podía hacer lo que quisiera, mami, mami, mami...

\- Claro que puedes ir, cariño.

\- Pasteles, pasteles, pasteles. Tia Tsubame, quiero uno con mucha crema y una fresa en la punta.

Con una sonrisa angelical, Tsubame salió del departamento con la pequeña. Kaoru recogió las cosas y guardó los crayones y el libro para pintar. Por fin un poco de paz. Fue a la cocina a buscar algo de beber, lo puso en la mesa comedor y miró a Yahiko de frente.

\- Por fin solos. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, hermano. ¿No te parece?

\- Kaoru...

La joven se paró tras una silla y se asió del respaldo.

\- No me dijiste nada. Nada de esto. Yo no tenía cómo imaginar que había dejado atrás un esposo, una hija... ¡Una familia, por Dios!

\- Yo... yo...

\- No dije nada antes porque comprendí que esas personas me necesitaban, me extrañaban y no les quería complicar las cosas. ¿Viste a Kenshin? No soy ninguna estúpida para no darme cuenta de lo que ese hombre ha tenido que pasar cada vez que me mira. Pareciera que vivió un infierno al no saber nada de mí, crió a la niña solo y no sé cómo sacó adelante una carrera ¡Con todo lo que a mí que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad me costó sacar la mía! Y la niña... estaba tan ilusionada con que llegara su mamá...

Kaoru estaba alzando el tono de voz poco a poco y Yahiko pudo comprender la furia y el desconcierto que sentía.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Desde que encontramos a Kenshin me quedó claro que lo conocías, que de algún modo ustedes se entendían. Yahiko, por favor, dime algo, siento que me ahogo con todo esto, no sabes lo mal, lo terrible que me siento... Fueron siete años... son siete años... que yo no estuve.

Kaoru bajó la cabeza y se tapó la cara con una mano. Su voz se había quebrado y Yahiko, al otro lado de la mesa, sintió un hondo pesar.

\- Me hubieras podido haber preparado de alguna manera... me siento tan mal... tanta culpa...

El joven sintió deseos de correr y abrazar a su hermana, pero se contuvo.

\- No tienes que sentirte mal, Kaoru, no lo hagas. Tú no tenías cómo saber que había pasado todo esto y yo mismo... no podía decirte nada.

\- Pero por qué.- Dijo mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes y rostro congestionado.- ¿Por qué no podías? Yahiko, es una familia. Me ocultaste la mitad de mi vida.

\- Kaoru... por favor, perdóname. Aún no puedo decirte qué es lo que sucedió, no hasta saber que... que todo estará bien. Por favor, tienes que confiar en mí.

\- ¡He confiado en tí y mira donde estoy! ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso? Estuviste cada día de mi vida desde el accidente y no pudiste decirme... Es que no lo entiendo. ¡Te pregunté tantas veces por la cicatriz y ahora Tsubame me dice que es de una cesárea, de la de mi hija!

Yahiko acabó por tomar distancia de Kaoru y llegó al ventanal. Maldijo el haber tenido que ocultar todo eso a su hermana. La conocía y sabía que bajo esa rabia contenida se estaba removiendo mucho más de lo que ella le estaba mostrando pero aún no podía darle mayores explicaciones. En dos días más tenía que partir a Aomori, y todavía no sabía qué le diría a sus padres respecto a la falta de Kaoru, porque para él estaba claro que no la podía llevar frente a ellos. Debía mantenerla alejada de ellos mientras recordara algo de Kenshin o sus sentimientos florecieran nuevamente por él.

\- Esto tampoco ha sido fácil para mí y no voy a defenderme... por ahora. Soy tu hermano mayor, te cuidé todo lo que me fue posible y te traje a Tokyo para que los encontraras así que espero que con eso entiendas que estoy de tu parte. Aunque no lo creas te he protegido y sé que todo es raro y terrible para tí ahora, pero por favor, no dejes de creer en mí. Con tiempo te podré decir toda la verdad porque... es más complicado de lo que parece.

Kaoru no podía imaginar qué cosa podía ser más complicado que lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tú no eres la única que perdió con el accidente. Tú misma reconoces que estuve junto a tí. Yo también tenía relaciones aquí, planes, estudios. Yo también perdí ese año escolar y tuve que empezar desde cero aprendiendo el idioma, conociendo gente y todo eso. Tú al menos no recordabas nada. Yo extrañé mi país todos los dias, pero no creas que te lo saco en cara, porque ni tú ni yo tuvimos culpa en lo que pasó y si fui contigo fue porque yo quise.

Kaoru se quedó mirando la ancha espalda de su hermano. No recordaba mucho de él antes del accidente pero en las fotografías siempre se veía un muchacho alegre de ojos muy abiertos, inquieto. El Yahiko que conocía le parecía una persona de más edad de la que tenía, siempre solitario y pensativo, pendiente de ella.

\- Pasado mañana me iré donde nuestros padres. Viajaré solo. Quiero que te quedes aquí.

\- Pero Yahiko... debo... presentarme ante ellos y decirles que... el compromiso... no puedo, ya estoy casada, Kenshin me enseñó los documentos, es todo legal.

\- Kaoru, por favor, confía en mí y quédate. No contestes el teléfono ni te comuniques con ellos. Tienes mi número...

\- Hermano, me estás asustando... Yahiko, dime... ¿Mis padres sabían algo de Kenshin?

Yahiko se sobresaltó con la pregunta.

\- Ellos no deben saber que estás con tu familia, bajo ningún motivo.

\- Pero...

\- Kaoru.- dijo el joven volviéndose a su hermana.- Sé que esto es duro para tí y para mí también. Ellos han sido buenos contigo desde el accidente y siempre has sido su mayor orgullo. Primero reponte de lo que has sabido en estos días y luego, según como me vaya en Aomori, te contaré más cosas.

Cuando Tsubame y Kaori llegaron, la joven ya se sentía más tranquila y aunque Tsubame notó sus ojos hinchados, la niña no, así estaba de entusiasmada con los pasteles.

Primero llegó Oibore y Kenshin poco después. Yahiko ayudó a Tsubame a poner la mesa y accidentalmente se rozaron la mano, al ir por el mismo platillo. Ella no lo quiso mirar. Él sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica.

Sabía que tomaría tiempo lo que quería hacer. Cruzó los dedos mentalmente para que Tsubame no encontrara novio antes de que él terminara.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Kaoru decidió no molestar a su hermano y el día en que se despidieron lo hicieron en buenos términos, pero con algo que la joven no contaba era la sensación de soledad y desprotección que le iba a venir después de todo eso.

Durante siete años habían estado juntos casi todos los días y ahora se quedaba en un lugar que recién estaba conociendo, con gente que la trataban con amabilidad pero que no recordaba. Tsubame notó cuando los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas después que Yahiko saliera del lugar con su bolso.

\- Tranquila, tu hermano dijo que volvería. No debes preocuparte.

Kaoru comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose perdida y esta vez, la dulce voz de Tsubame se endureció un poco.

\- Kaoru, dentro de una media hora tenemos que ir a buscar a Kaori a la escuela y ella no puede verte así, ¿entiendes? Eres su mamá y debes ser fuerte. Deja de pensar en lo que estés pensando, ve a lavarte la cara y reponte. Si nota que has llorado, ¿qué le dirás cuando pregunte? Si se da cuenta que es por tu hermano pensará que esto es algo realmente terrible y no sólo una etapa de separación. Desde hoy siempre tendrás sus ojos sobre tí para saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal, debes aprender a dominarte.

Dentro del baño Kaoru trató de calmarse. Se mojó las manos con agua fría y eso la distrajo un poco. Salió refrescada, se aplicó un poco de maquillaje y se rearmó el peinado, molesta por no tener una instancia de desahogo por lo que sentía. Seguía muy seria cuando retiraron a Kaori y esa tarde le pareció un poco más larga que las anteriores. Las cosas no mejoraron porque Kenshin llegó un poco más tarde y no venía solo. Había ido a buscar a Noriko que, enterada de la aparición de Kaoru, quiso visitarlos y pasar unos días entre ellos, pero en silla de ruedas le complicaba un poco movilizarse.

\- Por eso mi hijo fue a buscarme.- terminó de explicar a su amigo Oibore durante la cena.

Todo fue más o menos cordial hasta que llegó la hora de reacomodarse. Noriko dormiría en la cama del cuarto de Kaori y Kaoru notó con espanto que Kenshin desplegaba el futón que había usado Yahiko para usarlo.

\- No es justo. Usted es el dueño de casa y ya bastantes incomodidades le hemos causado. Kenshin, duerma usted con Kaori en la cama matrimonial y con Tsubame. Deje que yo duerma en el suelo.

Kenshin sólo había sonreído con esa forma pacífica y amable que tenía.

\- El futón es muy cómodo, no te preocupes. Además, Kaori nunca me perdonaría apartar a su madre de su lado. Estamos bien así.

\- No lo están.- dijo Noriko llegando hasta ellos.- Claro que no. Ella es tu esposa, hijo y debe dormir donde duermas tú. Le diré a Tsubame que venga conmigo.

\- Mamá... ha pasado mucho tiempo. No entiendes, pero Kaoru... - quiso decir Kenshin, pero la mujer continuó dirigiéndose a su nuera.

\- Escucha, muchacha, no sé dónde estuviste ni qué estuviste haciendo, pero ahora debes hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades. Ser madre no se trata sólo de ir tras Kaori y consentirla en todo, es mucho más. Mi hijo ha sido demasiado paciente contigo, esperándote aún cuando no sabía nada de tí, asi que lo que menos que puedes hacer es esforzarte y cumplir tus deberes de esposa. ¿Qué no crees que me di cuenta de que la cena la hizo mi hija? ¡Esa es tu obligación!

\- ¡Mamá!- dijo Kenshin enérgico aunque sin levantar demasiado la voz para no alertar a su hija ni a su hermana sobre el problema.- Por favor, te pido que dejes en paz a Kaoru. Para ella todo esto es nuevo, perdió la...

\- Está bien, Kenshin. No es necesario que me defienda. La señora Himura tiene razón. Yo me esforzaré en cumplir mejor mis roles.

La joven se escabulló al cuarto de baño para asearse y se quedó, un tiempo más del usual, sentada sobre el WC. tratando de serenarse. Sabía, desde que aceptó su responsabilidad, que no sería fácil acostumbrarse y trató de decirse optimista que pronto aprendería a cocinar comida japonesa. Salió y se fue al dormitorio donde su cuñada y Kaori ya estaban en la cama.

Kaori cayó como un tronco en poco rato y Tsubame le habló a la joven.

\- Kenshin dice que a él no le molestará dormir en su futón unos días más. Que no quiere que te sientas obligada.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Cómo está eso que se escapó con un novio!- vociferó Koshijiro, furioso. Yahiko, en medio de la sala, había dejado su bolso en el piso y no se había movido de ahí aún. Su madre apenas alcanzó a saludarlo.

\- Papá, ni yo lo sabía. Frederick la estaba rondando hacía tiempo pero recién ayer ella me comunicó que estaban de novios y que no regresaría a Japón sin él. Lo siento, papá. No sé qué...

Una bofetada atravesó el rostro del joven.

\- ¡Mientes! Kaoru no pudo hacer eso...

\- No vino conmigo.- repuso Yahiko inmóvil, mirando hacia un lado. - Es todo. No se quiere casar con nadie, fingió el otro día estar de acuerdo para que la dejaras tranquila. Yo mismo me siento muy shockeado.

Yahiko miró de reojo a su madre y supo que estaba completamente sólo en esa sala de estar. Lo soportó porque, aunque dolía, ya estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres vieran en él a un hijo que no valía nada más que para cuidar a la hija llena de dotes. En un lugar donde lo común era venerar al hijo mayor en desmedro de las hijas menores, Yahiko ya ni siquiera se preguntaba qué podía estar mal en su familia respecto a eso. Por un momento deseó regresar a Alemania donde al menos, era alguien entre sus pares luego de años de esfuerzo, mostrándoles la persona que era. Ahora, cuando pensaba en que iniciaría el mismo proceso aquí, entre sus nuevos compañeros de universidad, se sentía atrapado, preguntándose si él podría llegar a ser querido en su propia patria. Si además de su hermana, los demás verían algo bueno en él.

Tomó valor.

\- Mira, padre, yo cuidé a Kaoru todo lo que me pediste pero hay cosas que no pude controlar, como lo relacionado a sus compañeros de curso. Si se enamoró o no, no es mi culpa. Me siento tan shockeado como tú y tampoco pude obligarla a venir.

Koshijiro golpeó la mesa y Nadesiko observó la escena horrorizada. Yahiko se limpió disimuladamente la boca descubriendo que no sangraba.

\- He cumplido con informarles. Venía a pasar unos días en su compañía...

\- Nada de eso.- dijo Koshijiro desesperado.- Me vas a acompañar a Alemania. Buscaremos a tu hermana y la traeremos de vuelta.

\- Papá, de nada te servirá. Kaoru no quiere venir y ya es mayor de edad, tiene una carrera y es capaz de sostenerse sola con su novio. No te metas en eso.

Las palabras de Yahiko sólo enfurecieron más al padre quien exigió a su mujer prepararle una maleta para el viaje. El joven trató de disuadirlo y tras una hora de diálogo, Koshijiro se quedó tranquilo con la promesa de que cuando Kaoru llamara a su hermano, él le sonsacaría dónde estaba para ir a buscarla directamente. Lo acomodaron en un cuarto y dejaron solo para que durmiera. Con sus tripas sonando de hambre, Yahiko fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, pues con el asunto de su hermana, habían olvidado alimentarlo.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Kenshin se preparó su acostumbrado té y tomó sus audífonos. Tenía ganas de escuchar música un rato al ocupar su sillón. Se sentía inquieto.

Siempre pensó que el día que viera a Kaoru nuevamente la abrazaría y no la soltaría más. La colmaría de besos y abriría su corazón para entregarle todo su contenido. Al verla por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, todo su cuerpo gritó que era ella, que la espera había terminado. Su actitud distante primero y luego el saber de su amnesia bajaron su entusiasmo, el que reapareció cuando por unos minutos, la tuvo cerca y completamente para él, a solas, la noche anterior.

En ese momento había deseado besarla con todas sus fuerzas pero consideró que sólo la asustaría con eso y se contuvo. Al alba estaba decidido a buscar los espacios para compartir tiempo con ella y demostrarle su afecto, pero al verla por la mañana, sirviendo el desayuno callada y opaca, la luz del día le reveló una realidad que lo decepcionó y esa extrañeza la meditó más tarde en su hora de colación, llegando a una conclusión para esa repentina falta de emociones. Kaoru, su pequeña Kaoru había sido una chica valiente, apasionada, arrojada, peleadora. Quiso ser madre y luchó contra el mundo, contra su mundo para hacerlo. No le importó lo de la escuela ni lo de sus padres. Solía recordarla sobre su cama, la barriga prominente, con una de sus camisetas para dormir, de piernas cruzadas, desde donde le leía un libro de historia para que él absorbiera la materia mientras cenaba.

Había pasado tanto tiempo recordándola, idealizándola que sólo podía pensar en la imagen de la quinceañera y la mujer que tenía ahora en su casa se le hacía desconocida. De pronto prefirió soñar con la que él veía en sueños, porque era la que quería.

La mujer de ahora era muy tranquila, sumisa incluso. Su ropa inmaculada, su cabello perfecto. Se esforzaba por llevarse bien con todos, políticamente correcta, siempre consintiendo a la niña. Él en su situación no hubiera hecho lo que ella, de irse de inmediato con su nueva familia aparecida. Kaoru había aceptado todo demasiado rápido, tanto, que en más de una ocasión en esos días se le había ocurrido que no era cierto lo de la amnesia y que era una historia que se había inventado para exculparse. Se tomó la cabeza. Estaba igual que su jefe, cuestionándose los motivos de todos. Ya no sabía que creer. Era todo muy confuso.

Kaoru no tenía la culpa de lo que hicieron sus padres. Al menos eso lo tenía claro. Sobre lo que pasó después no lo podía saber. No había tenido ocasión de hablar con Yahiko ni con ella mayormente y ahora que se venía el fin de semana y la casa estaba llena de gente, no veía cómo encontrar un momento a solas para indagar en eso.

Mientras tomaba una postura al respecto, decidió firmemente reservar sus sentimientos y observar.

Una brisa fresca entró, acariciándolo. Se quitó los audífonos y decidió cerrar el ventanal. Apenas lo hizo sintió dos toquecitos que lo sobresaltaron.

\- ¿Pero qué?

Kaoru, que se estaba levantado había estado en el balcón. Evitó mirarlo de frente.

\- No debes permanecer afuera a esta hora, puedes enfermarte. A veces la temperatura cambia de forma muy brusca. ¿Quieres té?

\- No, gracias. Haga cuenta que no estoy aquí, por favor.

Kenshin la dejó tranquila y volvió a su lugar. Se puso los audífonos y Kaoru se acomodó en un sofá cercano, en un rincón, con las piernas recogidas. La sala estaba a oscuras y cada poco tiempo, Kenshin buscaba con la mirada su silueta. Se decidió luego de tres canciones, apagó la música y fue a sentarse con ella.

\- Me gustaría que habláramos sobre lo de dormir juntos. Mi madre tiene sus ideas.

\- Si, asi lo noté.

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Tsubame y mi madre se marcharán en unos días y podremos acomodarnos de otra forma. Entiendo que si no me recuerdas, no te resulte cómodo.- Kaoru asintió. - Ni siquiera tenemos una relación pero con el tiempo, ya veremos y nos adaptaremos a nuestra realidad. ¿Te pasa algo?

Kaoru no pudo responder debido a un nudo en la garganta que sentía. ¿Y si no resultaba? ¿Y si él por el paso del tiempo ya no la quería? ¿Y si no podía quererlo ella a él? ¿Se quedaría atrapada en ese lugar, en ese matrimonio que siendo niña y seguramente inmadura, aceptó? ¿Y qué había de su vida? Había trabajado tanto rehabilitándose, sacado una carrera y ahora ¿todo eso quedaría en nada?

Decidió guardar sus pensamientos para sí.

\- Sólo me entró sueño.- dijo al fin y se puso de pie para marchar al dormitorio.- Buenas noches, Kenshin.

Esta vez él no vaciló al dejarla ir y Kaoru se escabulló a su cuarto, sintiéndose un poco más angustiada que cuando salió a tomar aire. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? Al menos había podido verlo, estar con él un momento a solas.

En cuanto se acomodó, Kaori se aferró a su pecho y Kaoru la abrazó, pensando en la vieja herida bajo el vientre que nunca había dejado de doler.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Al día siguiente fue el último de trabajo de Oibore y sus compañeros le hicieron una celebración. Kenshin también estuvo allí y regresaron tarde por la noche. Kaoru los esperaba en pie, pues Noriko le habia asegurado que era su obligación como esposa y no pudo negarse. Su día había sido un poco difícil con la mujer, siempre vigilando lo que hacía, indicándole dónde y cómo limpiar, qué tipo de preparaciones le gustaban a su hijo y cuestionando el asunto de la amnesia.

Kaoru aguantaba, no reclamaba nada y hacía sus deberes. Más tarde ofreció algo de té a los varones y estos dijeron que no era necesario. Luego que fueron a acostarse, se quedó un rato más en el sofá, aguardando a Kenshin pero no apareció. Al día siguiente tuvieron un almuerzo especial por ahí, asi que además de ocuparse de su aspecto, Noriko insistió en que se ocupara del de Kaori. No permitió a Tsubame ayudar y Kaoru agradeció que la niña fuera grande y pudiera mostrarle qué vestido le gustaba y qué peinado quería llevar. No tuvo tiempo más que de ponerse algo sencillo y un poco de rubor. Ya el día lunes llegó Yahiko, pero no al departamento de Kenshin porque optó por alquilar algo en el barrio universitario para estar más cómodo asi que se comunicó con ella por teléfono para contarle en qué estaba.

\- Además, si mi padre me manda a seguir, será mejor estar separados para que no dé contigo. En cuanto pueda nos reuniremos. ¿Cómo estás con los Himura? ¿Te tratan bien?

Kaoru le dijo que si y no quiso hablarle de sus problemas, deseándole lo mejor para ponerse al día en sus estudios, pues sabía su hermano tenía mucho trabajo con eso. Lo pudo ver unos días después, cuando celebraron el cumpleaños de Kaori pero no tuvo espacio para conversar con él tranquilamente.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, con la niña más que feliz, saltando con sus amigos por todos lados y presentándoles a su hermosa mamá que había estado tanto tiempo de viaje. Noriko había insistido toda la semana que una buena madre debía preparar un pastel casero para su hija que era lo que ella había hecho en todos y cada uno de los cumpleaños de Kenshin y Tsubame. Dos días antes de la fiesta Kaoru encontró una receta sencilla en internet y se puso manos a la obra con el bizcocho. No recordaba haber preparado tal cosa desde que tenía memoria y el primer intento no prosperó, elevándose apenas y quemándose, asi que tomó más huevos y harina e hizo una nueva mezcla sin perder el entusiasmo, pues descubrió que quería hacerlo por Kaori.

En el segundo le fue mejor y le pareció que podía presentarlo, pero aún tenía que hacer dos masas más asi que cruzó los dedos y siguió trabajando el día anterior a la fiesta mientras Kaori estaba en la escuela. Logró dos bizcochos de distinta altura y color que con cuidado tuvo que partir. Rellenarlos con la fruta y humedecerlos con su jugo fue el menor de sus problemas. Cubrirlos con crema y hacer figuras fue lo difícil y a pesar de su esfuerzo no quedó bonito. Lo escondió detrás de algunas cajas de jugo en el refrigerador y se deprimió un poco, pensando que quizá a su hija no le gustaría y ella había puesto mucho cariño en ello.

"Se lo debo" pensaba. "Han sido siete años lejos de ella"

Al día siguiente, en la fiesta, el alma se le fue a los pies cuando Kenshin llegó con el pastel favorito de su princesa, decorado con flores y figuras de mazapan y muy contenta, ella lo abrazó, agradeciéndole. Kenshin estaba muy emocionado pues siempre le hacía feliz mimar a su hija pero pudo notar, por un momento, la sombra en la mirada de Kaoru antes de refugiarse en la cocina, que había que ir por los platitos y las cucharas. Él la siguió y descubrió el pastel feúcho dentro del refrigerador al sacar un jugo.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Kaoru no dijo nada, contando los platos y apilándolos. Entonces Kenshin la detuvo antes de salir de la cocina.

\- No lo sabía. ¿Cuándo hiciste...?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, cuando recordó el rico olor a bizcocho que sentía al llegar por las tardes, pensando en que la vecina del piso de abajo se las estaba dando de pastelera.

\- Está bien. El que usted trajo es más bonito.

Kenshin se sintió en un predicamento y optó por hacer lo que le pareció mejor. Presentó el pastel que había traído para cantar el cumpleaños feliz pero en la cocina se hizo el cambio y sirvieron el de Kaoru. No hubo invitado que no se repitiera al punto que Kaori pidió que ya no dieran más de su pastel porque quería que le quedara para llevarle a su maestra y partieron el otro. La niña alucinó al saber de los dos pasteles.

\- Tengo a mi mamá, a mi papá y mucho pastel. ¿Qué más podría una niña pedir?

Luego de eso, Kaoru tuvo mucho trabajo limpiando y ordenando mientras Kenshin coordinaba las entregas de los niños a sus familias. Yahiko se retiró y Oibore se fue a su cuarto. Kaoru terminó sus labores, se dio una ducha corta y se metió a la cama. Estaba muy cansada, pero a pesar de eso se animó a salir a pasar un rato con Kenshin.

Durante esos días se había acostumbrado a buscar esos minutos de calma al lado del pelirrojo. No siempre hablaban, pero a ella la confortaba esa cercanía. Durante el día la gente no les permitía más que intercambiar algunas palabras de cortesía y por eso necesitaba esas instancias con él. Ya no necesitaba entender por qué se había enamorado o no. Lo tenía claro viendo el buen hombre que era con su familia, el excelente padre. No sabía decir si le gustaba o no el Kenshin que conocía de una forma romántica, pero su emoción crecía conforme la hora avanzaba y todos se iban a dormir. Esa noche no era la excepción. Deseaba verlo al menos sin más gente al rededor.

Lo esperó en su sofá y apoyó las manos en el respaldo y luego la cabeza. Se quedó dormida y no lo sintió llegar. Si se hubiera quedado despierta hubiera descubierto que además de su té de Jazmín, Kenshin traía una rebanada de pastel que le había robado a la maestra de su hija, sustituyéndolo por el que había traído de la tienda.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Una de las ventajas de haber iniciado una nueva vida en Alemania, es que Kaoru absorbió algunas cualidades como la disciplina y el orden. Eso la ayudó mucho para poder adaptarse a su nuevo horario de madre, para aprender recetas de cocina y cumplir con el ritual del aseo diario. Podía cometer algún error debido a su inexperiencia, pero no era algo que volviera a suceder. Noriko solía estar sobre ella en el día, indicándole lo que debia hacer y no dudaba en dar su opinión sobre algo o comentarlo con Kenshin a su llegada. Kaoru pronto notó que además de eso, Kenshin hablaba con Tsubame cuando quería pedir que comprara algo para comer o darle indicaciones sobre alguna acción que luego la joven le transmitía. Así, pronto Kaoru se comenzó a sentir como una especie de sirvienta que debía realizar todos los deberes, ser cuestionada pero en quien no se dejaba ninguna responsabilidad.

Con Kaori las cosas no fueron mejor. Pasada la emoción de la primera semana, la niña mostró una faz mas traviesa como toda niña y costaba sentarla a hacer las tareas o darle órdenes como que se bañara, ordenara sus juguetes o restringirle el internet. Muchas veces Kaoru se asomó al balcón, para mirar y recordar su vida en Alemania donde dentro de sus obligaciones era libre y siempre tenía a su hermano para charlar o a sus amigas. Ahora Yahiko estaba ocupadísimo poniéndose al día en sus ramos y trabajando mucho. Tsubame también estaba estudiando y conversaba poco con ella.

Una tarde Kaori llegó un poco resfriada del colegio. Noriko la observó y le dijo a Kaoru que prepararían una sopa para eso.

\- Creo que sería mejor llevarla al médico.- repuso Kaoru.- Tiene fiebre. ¿Dónde queda el hospital por aquí?

Noriko se puso a discutir, pues según dijo a Kenshin no le gustaban los hospitales y dándole esa sopa a Kaori siempre había sanado sin problemas. Kaoru dijo que una fiebre siempre debía atenderse, asi que tomó a Kaori y decidida salió con ella a la calle. Tomó un taxi, pidiendo que la llevara al hospital más cercano y una vez allí la atendieron. El médico diagnosticó amigdalitis, le puso una inyección a la pequeña y la mandó a la casa, pero al ir saliendo del hospital, Kaori le indicó a Kaoru que se sentía mal.

\- Me pica todo, mamá.

Con espanto, Kaoru notó que la cara de la niña se llenaba de pintas rojas y que se veía un poco ida. Gritó por ayuda y rato después el mismo doctor que la atendió salió muy molesto a hablar con ella.

\- Su hija es alérgica a la penicilina. ¿Cómo es posible que usted no me lo haya dicho cuando le pregunte? La niña ya es muy mayor como para que usted no sepa esa información.

Kaoru soportó el reto delante de los demás pacientes, que la hacía ver como una especie de madre desnaturalizada, cabeza gacha entre los hombros. Cuando por fin pudo sacar la voz, se atrevió a preguntar cómo estaba Kaori.

\- Está estable. Hemos reaccionado a tiempo. Esta noche la tendremos en observación y mañana se la podrán llevar, pero le aseguro que su estado general es bueno porque se reaccionó a tiempo.

Atormentada, Kaoru se quedó inmóvil, tiritando y asimilando que por su estupidez, su hija pudo haber pasado algo realmente malo.

\- Debimos decirte qué alergias tiene la niña.- dijo Kenshin tras ella y Kaoru tuvo la horrible sensación de que había escuchado todo el discurso del médico, cosa que reafirmó cuando él dijo:- No te preocupes, no eres ninguna mala madre. Sólo nos faltó coordinar mejor esta situación.

Kenshin solicitó un poco más de información y pudo pasar a ver a Kaori un rato, pues ya era tarde para visitas. La niña dormía, pero todo estaba bien. Kaoru lo esperó en la salida y se fueron a casa.

Noriko no tardó en enrostrarle a Kaoru su estupidez por no preguntarle a alguno de ellos respecto a las alergias de Kaori.

\- Te dije que le hicieras una sopa, siempre le damos cuando enferma de eso y con reposo sana en pocos días, pero tú dale con esas ideas de llevar a la niña al hospital. Casi la mataste.

\- Señora Noriko, la muchacha hizo lo correcto.- observó Oibore.- Lo de la alergia ha sido como un lamentable accidente, pero Kaoru no ha actuado de mala fe.

\- Mamá, Kaoru quiere mucho a Kaori y seguramente está pasándola muy mal. No la molestes con eso.- se atrevió a decir Tsubame.

Estaban cenando algo y Kaoru estaba absorta en su plato.

\- Kenshin, te dije desde el principio que esto no era correcto. Nunca debiste involucrarte con una niña tan joven, simplemente las de ahora no tienen el criterio para educar ni criar...

\- ¡Ya basta! - Estalló Kaoru.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme callar?- reaccionó Noriko.- Soy mayor que tú, me debes respeto. Encima soy la madre de tu esposo, al que dejaste botado siete años para venir a hacerte la buenita ahora que por fin a él le va bien y gana...

Kaoru se puso de pie y tal como estaba corrió a la puerta. Salió dando un portazo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la calle, donde tomó un poco de aire mientras decidía por alguna dirección en concreto hacia la que correr.

Sólo pensó en llegar donde Yahiko y pedirle que la sacara de allí, que la llevara de regreso a Alemania, que ya no quería saber nada, que ya no quería causar más daño. Pero recordando la conversación con su hermano y la prohibición que este le hizo sobre reunirse, se dio cuenta que le causaría algún tipo de problemas si sólo llegaba a su casa, así que se decidió a deambular.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Kenshin quiso salir tras Kaoru apenas salió, pero su madre la detuvo.

\- Déjala, hijo. Necesita reflexionar sobre sus errores, a ver si madura de una buena vez.

\- No puedo dejarla, mamá, ella no recuerda nada, no tiene idea donde está...

\- Bien que pudo llegar al hospital y con dos semanas aquí ya conoce el entorno.

Kenshin resopló. Más al notar que el plato de Kaoru estaba intacto, a diferencia de los demás que estaban vacíos.

\- Contigo no se puede.

Y salió.

Preguntó al portero del edificio sobre la joven que vivía con él y el hombre le señaló hacia donde fue. Kenshin corrió en alguna dirección pero no tardó en darse cuenta que en cada esquina había al menos tres posibilidades que seguir. Sacó su celular pero recordó que Kaoru salió con lo puesto. Llamó a Tsubame.

\- No la encuentro, no tengo idea donde está. Da parte a la policía... a...

\- Hermano, está bien, pero cálmate. Sigue buscándola. Sabes que la policía no la buscará hasta que hayan pasado unas horas. Yo saldré a ayudarte.

\- No, mejor quédate allí, por si aparece y me avisas. Y evita que mamá siga molestándola.

\- Hem... hermano...

\- ¿Qué, dime?.- dijo Kenshin mirando en todas direcciones para cruzar la calle.

Tsubame pareció dudar sobre lo que decir. Finalmente se decidió.

\- Protege a Kaoru. Tal parece que sólo la esperaste para ignorarla.

La llamada se cortó y shockeado, Kenshin siguió en su busca, remecido con esas palabras.

Encontró un letrero indicando que el hospital donde se encontraba su hija estaba en tal dirección y decidió torcer por allí. Aún no caía la noche por completo pero más allá le pareció distinguir la figura de Kaoru, detenida delante de un portón, pero no era el del hospital, aún distante.

Era el de la escuela a la que ambos asistieron.

Kenshin aminoró el paso mientras, confundida, Kaoru miraba el suelo, sosteniéndose en la reja. Tenía una sensación de reconocimiento muy vaga.

\- No debiste salir así. Pudiste perderte.- dijo Kenshin.

\- ¿Y qué si me pierdo? Estarían mejor sin mí. Quizá no debí aparecer.

\- No digas eso. Vamos a casa.

Kenshin trató de tomarla de una muñeca para guiarla, pero Kaoru rechazó su contacto.

\- Vamos a casa.- reiteró.

\- ¿Y dónde es eso?- preguntó Kaoru, más para sí que para él. Se abrazó a sí misma.

Incómodo, Kenshin miró el entorno. Estaba un poco solitario y de pronto pensó en un lugar cerca de allí al que podrían ir.

\- Ven, caminemos un poco. Conversemos.

Tras avisarle a su hermana que Kaoru ya había aparecido, Kenshin apagó el celular. Kaoru caminaba a su lado, absorta sus propios pensamientos.

\- Lamento lo de mi madre. Ella siempre ha sido muy autoritaria y pienso que no tenía derecho a decirte todo eso. Kaoru, ¿tienes frío?

La joven negó, a pesar de ser cierto. Kenshin se quitó la chaqueta que traía, pero ella no la quiso.

\- Póntela de igual modo.- dijo dejándosela caer sobre los hombros.

\- Yo tenía una vida muy diferente.- dijo Kaoru al fin.- Una vida en Alemania.

\- Lo sé.

\- No. No lo sabe porque nunca hemos hablado de eso. Usted nunca me ha preguntado nada. Sólo me mira y me sonríe amable y nada más.

Siguieron caminando. La noche caía sobre ellos y las luminarias estaban encendidas.

\- Quizá no era la vida que yo hubiera elegido de no haberme accidentado, no lo sé pero al menos me desenvolvía bien, tomaba algunas decisiones y tenía un grupo de amigos. Mi familia me iba a ver a veces, Yahiko estaba ahí todo el tiempo. Siempre supe que había algo raro, de lo que nadie me hablaba y ahora que todo esto me estalló en la cara he asumido mi responsabilidad como madre, como pensé que seria mejor hacerlo, no dilatando más el asunto. Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ustedes y he tratado de sobrellevarlos pero aunque su casa está llena de gente me siento muy sola. He notado que se me cuestiona constantemente, como si tuviera que demostrar que soy esa Kaoru de la que todos se acuerdan, menos yo...

Ante un parpadeo de Kaoru, una lágrima se le escapó, justo del lado de Kenshin, cuando éste la miraba. Ella quería decirle muchas cosas, expresarle de mejor manera cómo se sentía porque de pronto tenía la necesidad imperiosa de ser comprendida por él pero se quedó sin palabras cuando encontró sus ojos preocupados. Sólo atinó a tomarle una mano y guiarla hacia un lugar entre su cabello, donde él pudo percibir con la punta de sus dedos, una marca especial.

La cicatriz del accidente.

De pronto, el recordarla como la vio por última vez, rodeada de tubos y equipos de monitoreo lo sacudió y retiró su mano de ella, pero Kaoru siguió tomada a su muñeca, mirándole de frente.

\- Yo quisiera recordar. Yo quisiera no haberme ido nunca pero alguien decidió por mí. Yo sé que debo estar con usted en su casa, porque una vez tuve la voluntad de hacerlo cuando firmé lo del matrimonio y esa prueba basta para mí, por eso regresé con ustedes sin condiciones y con confianza absoluta, pero por favor... ya no me traten como si tuviera culpa en haberme ido o como si recordara todo y estuviera fingiendo...

Kenshin se sintió mal ante esa declaración. El mismo había dudado de esa condición al notar la facilidad con que Kaoru había ido con ellos, sin pararse a preguntar cómo se sentiría ella. Primero se emocionó al encontrarla, luego pensó que todo estaría bien. Después decidió observarla y ver qué pasaba, como si con su mera aparición todo estuviera solucionado.

Llegaron a una banca y se sentaron. Él le dijo que podía usar la manga de su chaqueta para limpiarse la cara, pues no traía pañuelo.

\- No sabía que tenía una niña... no recuerdo nada ni vagamente parecido a un embarazo pero cuando la vi y la abracé ese día, yo supe que era parte de mí y no me cuestioné ser su madre cuando me lo aclararon. Trato de hacerlo bien, Kaori es muy dulce. A veces me absorbe, no me deja sola pero entiendo que ella tenía una necesidad de mí y yo ahora necesito de ella. Lamento tanto lo del medicamento... no puedo...

\- Está bien, Kaoru... está bien, no pasa nada. Pienso que con Kaori te has relacionado de la mejor manera. Ella se ve feliz siempre que llego y siempre sólo habla de tí. ¿No lo has notado? A veces me pongo celoso.- dijo cordial. Kaoru se pasó un mechón tras el cabello y sonrió.

\- Estaba tan contenta en su cumpleaños. Me cansé mucho pero cuando todo terminó, me di cuenta que con gusto le organizaría muchos más para ver en ella... esa forma de ser feliz y relacionarse con sus amigos. Estaba pensando en que me gustaría encargarme de su vestido de princesa del otoño. No sé nada de costuras, pero tal vez pueda alquilar uno y llevarla para que elija... o comprárselo.

Precisamente Kenshin había estado pensando en eso. Normalmente de su ropa especial se ocupaba Tsubame, pero la joven este año estaba un poco más ocupada en la universidad y Noriko no era la abuela más paciente del mundo.

\- Te agradecería que te encargaras de ese tema. Yo no alcanzo, ya sabes que me desocupo un poco tarde a veces. Te dejaré dinero el lunes.

\- La profesora de Kaori me indicó algunos lugares a donde ir. Le pregunté ayer y hoy me dejó un listado de direcciones. Los buscaré en el Mapcity.

\- Me alegra ver que ya te has ocupado.

Sopló un poco de brisa y Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa tímida. Le gustaba saber que Kenshin estaba de acuerdo con su proceder.

\- ¿Recuerdas este lugar?- preguntó Kenshin de pronto. La joven miró en rededor y bajó la vista.

\- Es un parque muy bonito.- repuso al mirarlo.- ¿Veníamos aquí antes?

\- Así es. El lugar donde te detuviste primero era nuestra escuela. Entonces viviamos en otro lugar y solíamos pasar por aquí. Nos deteníamos y charlábamos o tomábamos helados. Te gustaban mucho.

\- ¿Y cuál era mi helado favorito?

\- El de pistacho.- dijo Kenshin sin titubeos.

\- También hoy me gusta mucho.- rió ella.- Parece que algunos gustos los he mantenido.

\- ¿Algunos? ¿Hay algo más?

Kaoru no dijo nada, pero él encontró en su tímida mirada tanta ternura que se sintió atravesado por ella.

-¿Vamos a casa? Está haciendo frío.

Se arrepintió de hacer la pregunta cuando la luz que él pudo vislumbrar se apagó en los ojos azules.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Koshijiro Kamiya no perdió el tiempo. Al día siguiente de la visita de Yahiko, se puso a investigar el asunto de Kaoru y pronto se enteró que su hija había ingresado junto con Yahiko días antes al país. De ahí en adelante no encontró ninguna referencia de ella.

Decidió dejar ir a Yahiko, con la finalidad de dar con el paradero de Kaoru, pero el detective que lo seguía no lograba encontrarla.

\- El joven Yahiko sólo va de su residencia a la universidad. Es bastante metódico.

\- Pero debe haber salido a un lugar diferente.

\- Si. A la consulta de un dentista y a comprar abarrotes. Nada más.

Tras días de meditar el asunto, Koshijiro concluyó que había una posibilidad en todo esto de que Kaoru se haya reencontrado con ese pelirrojo miserable del pasado, aunque no era posible, ¿o si? Seguramente ese seguiría en la misma bodega acarreando objetos. Justo iba a llamar a su detective para indicarle rastrear a Kenshin cuando recibió la llamada de un viejo conocido.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a conocer a tu hija? Koshijiro, me dijiste que esta semana nos reuniríamos y no pasó nada. ¿Me estabas tomando el pelo respecto a ella? Mi hijo quiere conocer a su futura esposa.

Koshijiro no tenía cómo saber que al lado de su amigo se encontraba Tsunan, mirándolo con cara de aburrimiento porque le daba lo mismo conocer antes o después a Kaoru. Se deshizo en disculpas y al cortar la comunicación llamó a su detective. Él mismo no podía ir a Tokyo en esos días, estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando y juntando dinero por si las cosas salían mal.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

El resto de la familia ya se había ido a acostar cuando llegaron Kenshin y Kaoru al depto. No encendieron la luz y se pasaron directo a la cocina, donde ella puso leche a calentar. Tenía antojo de un chocolate caliente y Kenshin se autoinvitó a tomar un poco.

Sentado en una mesita que tenían allí, la observó preparar todo cuidadosamente antes de ponerle su taza y algunas galletas en un plato. Se sentó con él y empezaron a engullir.

\- Estaba muy rico.- agradeció Kenshin al terminar. Kaoru limpió todo y se fueron a acostar.

Mientras se dormia, por un momento Kenshin deseó estar con ella y abrazarla en sueños.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Kaoru se levantó muy animada. Reunió algunos ingredientes y se puso a preparar una masa. Tsubame y Noriko la veían hacer.

\- Kenshin fue a buscar a Kaori al hospital y me encargó que hiciera algo rico para ella. Y lo más rico que conozco es el kutchen. - explicó mientras encendía el horno.

\- La niña necesita caldo, no dulces.- observó Noriko.

\- Lo sé, pero el kutchen dejará un rico olor en la casa para cuando mi niña llegue y como dura varios días, lo podrá comer en cuanto se sienta mejor.- repuso sin perder la sonrisa.

Tsubame se entusiasmó con la expresión de Kaoru y se acercó para observar lo que preparaba. Noriko insistió en lo de la sopa pero tuvo que callarse al darse cuenta que ya había algo hirviendo en una olla.

Cuando Kaori llegó, más tarde, con sus mejillas pálidas y sin fiebre, saludó a todos. Kaoru se arrodilló para quedar a su altura al saludarla.

\- Mi chiquitita, ya estás mejor.

\- Si, mamá, pero me pincharon y no me gustan las agujas.- se quejó con su adorable voz ronca.

\- Pero gracias a eso sanaste y estás bien. No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso.- dijo emocionada, abrazando a la niña. Kaori estiró sus bracitos tanto como pudo hacia ella y Noriko notó el algodón donde de seguro le habían puesto la vía venosa para mitigar lo de la alergia.

\- Pues si te hace tan feliz eso, no la lleves nunca más a un hospital para que la pinchen. Te dije ayer que no lo hicieras e insististe. Kaori, por culpa de tu mamá te tuvieron que pinchar tanto.

Kaori se tensó. Kaoru pudo notarlo. La pequeña se apartó un poco y buscó la mirada de su padre.

\- Kaori, cuando una niñita está tan enferma, hay que pincharlas para que se pongan mejor. No todas las enfermedades sanan con caldo.- dijo Kenshin mirando a su madre con molestia.- Tu mamita lo sabe y por eso te llevó al hospital. Ella buscó lo mejor para tí y te preparó una sorpresa.

\- Pero no te lo puedo mostrar ahora porque está en el horno.

Kaori olfateó el aire.

\- ¿Es eso que huele rico?

El corazón de Kaoru se colmó de amor cuando su hija la abrazó nuevamente. Había sentido temor con el comentario de su suegra, al pensar que Kaori se pudiera enfadar con ella pero por suerte nada de eso pasó. Kenshin mandó a la nena a su cama, pero ella quiso que la acompañara su mamá pues la noche anterior la había echado en falta cuando despertó y se encontró sola.

Mientras madre e hija se acomodaban, Kenshin se fue al trabajo, porque había pedido libre la mañana. Oibore decidió acompañarlo, porque estaba aburrido en casa y quería hablarle.

\- Hablé con mis hijos hace un rato y quieren que vaya a verlos y a conocer la casa de Tomoe por si decido mudarme con ellos. En realidad, creo que me vendrían bien unos días de salida, tú sabes.

\- Oibore, mi viejo amigo, no tienes que explicarme nada. Eres libre de ir y venir como se te antoje.

\- Es sólo que... pensaba partir mañana y te lo comento porque pienso que... pues que podría llevarme a la señora Noriko.

Oibore estaba seguro de que sería más fácil para Kaoru adaptarse si la suegra se iba lejos.

\- Tú sabes que llevo algunos días de jubilado y los días que no me he ido de pinta con mis colegas y estoy en casa me he dado cuenta de que tu madre no le hace más fáciles las cosas a esa chica. Kaoru es una mujer buena, nunca la he oido responderle pero Noriko se pasa. Todo le discute. La ropa, el pelo, que si no puede ponerse triste, que si la comida que según ella tú puedes querer. Hace unos días Kaoru me preguntó si te gustaría comer algo diferente y lo que me mencionó era algo...¿te acuerdas de esos rollitos con manjar que nos hacía en casa? Panqueques... Tenía varios en un plato y la señora los botó. Dijo que la cena ya estaba lista y que esas cosas no eran adecuadas para la noche. Aún cuando discutí con ella sobre eso, la comida estaba en la basura.

Kenshin se espantó.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes?

\- Hijo, a tu madre nunca le gustó la niña y ahora que está con ella, como suegra es implacable y yo nunca pensé que estando a solas sería tanto. Anoche quise tratar esto contigo pero pasó lo de la niña y la noche anterior a esa no pude porque te acostaste muy temprano pero ahora que he puesto más atención te hablo muy seguro de esto. Además, reconozcamos que tú y yo habíamos notado que la trata de disminuir en la mesa y en todo le encuentra errores. Kaoru es una chica con la memoria rota, está muy vulnerable, ya viste como salió corriendo anoche y ella no se merece que la dejemos sola en esto. No es justo. No la esperamos siete años para hacerle eso.

Más tarde, cuando Kenshin regresó a su casa, Oibore ya le había dicho a Noriko que había hablado con él.

\- Nosotros estamos de sobra aquí. Debemos dejarlos solos un tiempo para que se reencuentren.

A Noriko no le gustó la idea de ser exiliada de la casa, como ella misma lo expresó. Tsubame no sabía qué partido tomar pues quería a Kenshin y a su madre, pero también consideraba que se pasaba con Kaoru. Al recordar la conversación con la joven la noche anterior, Kenshin decidió partir por lo sano.

\- Mamá, te agradezco que hayas venido a ver cómo estábamos. El señor Oibore tiene muchas ganas de llevarte de viaje a conocer a su familia y creo que es una idea muy buena. Si no quieres ir, él te pasará a dejar a tu casa. Yo que tú aceptaría la invitación, pues es una oportunidad para tí de ver lugares nuevos.

Noriko iba a decir algo pero justo apareció Kaori con una linda trenza que caia de lado, brillo en la boca y polvos brillantes en las mejillas. Kaoru lucía con un aspecto similar.

\- Mira, papá, estamos practicando el maquillaje para el hada del otoño. ¿Cierto que me veo muy linda?

\- El hada del otoño lleva el cabello suelto.- dijo Noriko, molesta.

\- Pero yo quería llevar el peinado de Elsa de Frozen y mi maestra dijo que...

\- Cariño, te ves muy bonita y claro que puedes llevar el peinado que quieras.- dijo Kenshin.- Mañana Oibore y tu abuela se irán de viaje. Creo que podríamos comer algo especial esta noche. ¿Qué les parece un poco de Kutchen?

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Empujando la silla de ruedas de Noriko, Oibore abordó el vagón. La mujer iba muy callada, aún molesta por ser echada de casa a pesar de "velar por el bienestar de la familia"

\- Vamos, mujer, qué bienestar ni qué nada. Te gusta fastidiar a esa chica y luego victimizarte.- repuso Oibore de buen ánimo.- Sabes, en vez de molestar deberías ocuparte de hacer cosas más productivas con tu mente. Yo ya estoy aburrido como jubilado y he pensado iniciar un negocio o algo así, lo pensaré en este viaje. Quizá me quieras ayudar con eso.

\- Ya te dije que quiero que me lleves a mi casa. Ni muerta me iría con un traidor como tú.

\- Yo no soy un traidor. A tí no te debo nada, tú no has hecho nada por mí y yo en cambio he tratado de ser tu amigo pero Kenshin es como mi hijo y a veces como mi padre y lo quiero y por eso quiero que sea feliz de una buena vez y contigo agriando todo el día no lo será. Al menos Tsubame deja vivir al resto en paz y es más amable.

Noriko siguió reclamando en voz baja, pues no quería llamar la atención del pasaje y cuando quiso mover su silla hacia la salida al llegar a su estación, Oibore la sostuvo por las manillas y no la dejó.

\- Querida, no seas tan inquieta. Nuestra estación de combinación es más allá.

Furiosa, la mujer fulminó con la mirada al anciano cuando escuchó las puertas cerrarse. Tuvo la intención de armar un escándalo pero le dio pudor y se quedó callada, dejándose llevar. A Oibore no le molestó ese silencio y hasta lo agradeció, pues necesitaba pensar.

No era fácil hacerse viejo. Es decir, era fácil, era natural hacerlo, lo difícil era aceptar las nuevas condiciones de su cuerpo y en algunos casos, saber que había cosas que ya no podría hacer nunca más. Por ejemplo, cuando a los 45 años el médico le recomendó no jugar béisbol nunca más por una lesión en la rodilla se sintió fatal, pensando en que nunca más podría disfrutar de las locas carreras tratando de cachar la bola. Cuando a los cincuenta la vista falló y pensó "nunca más veré el mundo tan claro como lo hice ayer a menos que traiga gafas". O el día que pensó que ya nunca más vería su rostro sin arrugas o el cabello más negro.

Ahora estaba jubilado lo que en teoría significaba no trabajar nunca más, pero no se resignaba a esa idea porque, a diferencia de los otros asuntos, él si sentía que podía seguir generando ingresos. Tenía un dinero ahorrado pero pensaba que necesitaba un socio o socia para lo que quería hacer. Él se había portado mal durante su juventud, había pasado un periodo en la cárcel incluso y por eso sentía que en Impuestos Internos no querrían saber nada de él si se ponía con un negocio.

\- Mis hijos le encantarán, señora Noriko.- dijo de buen animo al empujar la silla con su silenciosa carga hacia el tren que los sacaría de la región.- Son buenas personas, ya lo verá. Amará a mi hija Tomoe, estoy seguro.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

El kutchen había gustado a todos, terminándose la noche anterior y Kaoru prometió hacer uno otro día para enviarle a la profesora de Kaori. La niña estaba muy encariñada con ella y no era para menos. La señorita Mako era una educadora muy amable y se notaba en ella una verdadera vocación, una devoción por sus niños.

\- Peeeeero...- dijo Kenshin muy contento al ver a su hija más repuesta.- Ya han hecho muchos dulces para Kaori y papá también quiere dulces para él.

\- Pero papá, tú no comes dulces.

Tsubame, que estudiaba en la mesa, dejó el lápiz para mirar a su hermano que acababa de llegar del trabajo. Kaoru estaba expectante a sus palabras.

\- Era algo que cuando tú eras más chiquitita que un porotito, tu mami hacía para mí. Siempre me los cocinaba cuando yo estaba cansado y ella me alegraba la vida.

Una imagen llegó a la mente de Kaoru con eso y miró a Kenshin. Repentinamente emocionada, Kaoru corrió a la cocina y con manos temblorosas, mezcló leche, harina, huevos. Kenshin dejó a Kaori sentada viendo la tele y fue a la cocina, descubriendo a la joven absorta en lo que hacía. Quiso ayudar pero sólo se quedó ahí, mirando y sintiendo que el tiempo volvía atrás.

Una lágrima cayó junto a la bandeja donde Kaoru puso los panqueques. La siguiente no cayó porque se la limpió con el delantal y fue cuando lo descubrió apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Bajó la vista.

\- Tranquila. Está bien. Todo está bien.- dijo él al notar su nerviosismo.

\- Kenshin...

Kaoru no supo bien qué hacer. Primero se llevó las manos a la cara, para tapársela y luego dio un paso hacia él pero, arrepintiéndose, se detuvo. Retrocedió y fue cuando vio que él abría sus brazos. Insegura, Kaoru fue hacia ellos y se dejó atrapar.

Aún su mente era sólo niebla cerrada, pero sabía, tuvo una certeza absoluta que tal como la niña que firmó un papel hacía siete años, ella también quería estar con ese hombre. Kenshin la apretó contra él, fuerte, cobijándola en su pecho, callado y con la garganta apretada, pero feliz, feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Tsubame, que había ido por un vaso de agua, no quiso romperles el momento y se ocupó con gusto de Kaori cuando pidió permiso para cambiar la tele.

O-o-o-o-o-I-i-i-i-o-I-o-i-i-i-I-o-o-o-o-O

Fin acto ocho

"Fueron siete años"

Octubre 22, 2016.

Notas de autora.

Algo comenté de que este fanfic no sería muy largo y en realidad tiene la media de mis fics, entre 10 y 12 capítulos. Me faltan algunas cosillas por desarrollar pero me gustaría terminarlo alrededor de fin de año asi que puede que haga capítulos más seguidos. Además, si hago más episodios, todos terminarán gorditos con esa dieta llena de dulzuras.

Mientras hacía este capi me acordaba de los pasteles de cumpleaños que me hacía mi mamá. Los míos nunca han quedado tan buenos y a veces pienso que en realidad el ser mamá debe dar una especie de magia.

Le quiero agradecer mucho el apoyo a la historia y sus comentarios, pues a mi me tiene muy contenta como escritora y lectora. Es una historia liviana de buenas intenciones.

Pajaritoazul

Mary San

Isadi

Kaoru Mrie

Rogue85

Guest

Gene15

JazzLittleMockingjay

Pjean

Ovosomnes

Kaoruca

Kleinegril87

DULCESITO311

Besos y saludos. Sean felices.


	9. Susurros nocturnos

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, pero prometo ya pronto dejarlos en paz. Por mientras, los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

 **Para Siempre**

Acto nueve

Susurros nocturnos

por

 _Blankaoru_

OvovOvovOvovO

Kaoru fue a buscar a Kaori al colegio y mientras la esperaba, una mujer se le acercó. Se trataba de Rika, la madre de Tomoyo, que era la mejor amiga de su hija.

\- Tomoyo está de cumpleaños y dijo que no quería fiesta si le permitía pasar un fin de semana con Kaori. Por favor, me gustaría que considerara darle permiso.

Kaoru lo consultó con Kenshin cuando llegó del trabajo y él no vio problema pues el año anterior habían hecho lo mismo. Kaori saltó de gusto por toda la casa cuando su padre le dio permiso y ya el viernes por la tarde Kaoru la fue a dejar al departamento, distante a unas cuadras del suyo. Amablemente Rika la invitó a tomar un te y aprovecharon de conocerse un poco.

Su esposo era piloto de aviación comercial y justo por esos días no estaría en casa. Además de Tomoyo, Rika tenía un niño de ocho años llamado Makoto y una nena llamada Hirumi, a quien no habían planificado y que ya tenía cuatro años.

-Es complicado tener tantos hijos en esta sociedad, sin embargo mis niños son buenos, se llevan bien y espero que eso no cambie cuando crezcan.

Kaoru pensó en Yahiko al ver a Makoto jugando con Need for Speed mientras las niñas hacían turno para competir con él en las carreras de autos. Extrañaba mucho a su hermano y se prometió llamarlo apenas llegara a casa para saber de él. Se fue tranquila del lugar al intuir que Rika era una mujer responsable y comprobar que Kaori se llevaba bien con el resto de los niños.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin novedad pero Kaori no dejó de notar lo bien que la pasaba no sólo con su amiga sino con los hermanos de ésta. Por la noche se acostó junto a Tomoyo en la misma cama y sacó el tema a colación.

-Makoto es divertido a veces pero otras me molesta. Hirumi antes era muy llorona pero ya no llora tanto aunque hay que cuidar que no se ensucie. ¡Cuesta mucho mantenerla limpia!

A pesar de sus dichos, Kaori consideró que era bueno tener más niños en casa con los que poder jugar. Ella a veces se sentía un poco sola al ser la única niña en una casa llena con gente adulta.

-Entonces pídele a tus padres un hermano y ya.- repuso Tomoyo.-Sólo ellos pueden traer uno.

-¿Crees que resulte?

-Claro que si. No sé cómo lo hacen pero se supone que... ¡Ya sé! Preguntemos a Miru cómo lo hizo. Ella dice que le llegará un hermano en Noviembre.

El día acordado las niñas le preguntaron a su compañera de clases sobre el asunto del hermano. Miru, que usaba gruesas gafas por culpa de una miopía, se las acomodó antes de contestar.

-Yo no pedí ningún hermano. Mis padres querían uno y lo encargaron. Dicen que será un varón.

-¿Pero dónde lo encargan?

-No lo sé, no me han dicho nada. Además, llevamos varios meses esperándolo y mamá sólo engorda.

Las niñas no lograron resolver el asunto del hermano hasta que recordaron que uno de sus compañeros tenía una hermana mayor de diez años que solía jugar con ellas y seguramente las podría orientar más. La buscaron en el recreo.

-Hola, mi amiga Kaori quiere saber qué tiene que hacer para tener un hermano.- preguntó Tomoyo. La niña las miró con suficiencia.

-Tu amiga no tiene que hacer nada, son los padres los que se ocupan de esos temas. Quizá si les pide un hermano ellos se lo quieran dar.

-Tu papá te quiere mucho.- dijo Tomoyo.- Estoy segura de que si le pides un hermanito él lo traerá para tí.

-Es cierto, mi papá nunca me ha negado nada.- razonó la niña. La mayor de las quedó mirando.

-También tienes que convencer a tu mamá. Los bebés se hacen de a dos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo tienen que hacer?- preguntaron las amiguitas a un tiempo pensando en que construirían a un pequeño humano como si fuera un muñeco de plasticina.

-No lo sé. Es lo que he escuchado a la gente decir.-repuso la de diez.-De todas maneras tengo entendido que cuando duermen juntos lo encargan.

La niña no agregó nada más pues acababa de repetir algo que también había escuchado por ahí y además, el chico que le gustaba iba pasando frente a ella y decidió ir tras él. Kaori en tanto, con sus palabras, alcanzó la iluminación.

Sus padres no dormían juntos y por eso ella no lograba tener un hermano. ¡Eso lo explicaba todo!

OvovOvovOvovO

Tsubame estaba en la universidad y Kaoru cosía algunos adornos en el vestido del hada del otoño que su hija luciría. Había decidido hacerlo ella misma, ayudada con un tutorial que encontró en internet y con los patrones que le pasó la profesora de su hija. A pesar de las dudas que tuvo al comienzo le estaba quedando muy bonito. Estaba en eso cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Kenshin.

Ella le dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de ir, ruborizada, a saludarlo. No se lo esperaba tan temprano y se había emocionado mucho al verlo. Él con satisfacción pudo notarlo.

A pesar de que podría haber pasado directo por la escuela para buscar a su hija, quiso primero ir a ver a Kaoru. Desde que ella le preparara esos ricos panqueques, la relación entre ellos iba tranquila y llena de detalles que colmaban su corazón de paz. Tenerla en casa ya era más de lo que había soñado alguna vez pero como ella no recordaba nada del pasado, él se había hecho la firme intención de ir despacio con ella, enamorándola de nuevo.

Reparó en el montón de tela sobre la mesa del comedor y quiso ver el avance. Lo extendió frente a sus ojos.

-Está precioso. Nuestra hija será la más bonita el día de la fiesta. ¿Vamos a buscarla al colegio? Podríamos pasar a comer algo por ahí. ¿Qué te parecen unos bizcochos? Abrieron una cafetería por aquí cerca.

Kaori se puso muy contenta al ver a sus padres juntos y más cuando la llevaron de paseo. Se sentía la niña más feliz del mundo y con mucho gusto se sentó en medio de ellos, con los pies colgando de la silla. Una mujer se acercó a tomarles el pedido.

-Hola, soy Misao Makim... ¿Kaoru?

La aludida miró a la joven y menuda mujer de enormes ojos verdes y cabello tomado, sin poder disimular su extrañeza.

-Si, soy yo.

De pronto, Misao sonrió con amplitud

-¡Pero Kaoru! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Tantos años, amiga!

Kenshin trató de hacer memoria. ¡Claro! Kaoru le había hablado de una amiga que tenía en la escuela y a la que no pudo seguir frecuentando debido a su condición de embarazo. Tocó la mano de su esposa para llamar brevemente su atención y enseguida asintió. Ella comprendió que estaba bien si devolvía el saludo.

-Ah... Misato.- dijo, tratando de sonreír. Misao de inmediato la miró con seriedad.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te vas de la escuela intempestivamente y cuando por fin nos vemos de nuevo...?

-Misao...

Un hombre alto y estilizado apareció tras la camarera. Sonrió a los Himura y Kenshin reconoció en él a su cliente, Aoshi Shinomori quien estaba siguiendo un juicio por divorcio. Éste también lo reconoció.

-Qué gusto verlo por acá. Espero que Misao les esté brindando un buen servicio.

-Claro que si, es muy amistosa.- se apresuró a declarar Kaoru.

-Me alegro mucho. Por favor, siéntanse cómodos. Misao, atiende bien al señor Himura y no demores, hay otros pedidos esperando.

Misao asintió y decidió dejar el tema de Kaoru para más tarde. Sin dejar de mirar a su amiga de reojo y más aún, al hombre y a la niña que la acompañaban, realizó su labor y pronto regresó con pasteles, leche y café para ellos. Estaba tan pendiente de ellos que sin querer llevó un pedido a una mesa equivocada y aunque pudo resolver el problema, su jefe lo había notado.

Había decidido ir donde Kaoru y pedirle su número de teléfono o su facebook cuando Aoshi la llamó aparte.

-Me pediste este trabajo y prometiste hacerlo bien pero te veo demasiado distraída. Si no puedes...

-Si puedo. Claro que puedo. Lo que pasa es... -Misao miró en rededor, notando con estupor que Kaoru y el pelirrojo ya se habían ido.-Ya, da igual. Pondré más atención, lo prometo.

Misao regresó a su quehacer un poco desanimada aunque luego recordó que su jefe conocía al pelirrojo que acompañaba a su amiga y resolvió que si lo que quedaba de tarde le demostraba lo buena mesera que podía llegar a ser, tendría chance de preguntarle sobre el tal señor Himura.

OvovOvovOvovO

Siendo una niña que iba directo a lo que quería, al llegar a casa Kaori se paró en el sofá con las piernas separadas y las manos en la cintura, como sus heroínas de magical girls.

-Papá, ya no quiero dormir con mamá. Me da mucho calor. Quiero dormir en mi habitación.

Los adultos se miraron boquiabiertos. Tsubame, que acababa de llegar de la universidad, no podía creer lo que oía. Kaori no se quedó sólo en las palabras y pasó activamente a la acción, mudando a su osito.

-¿Pero dónde dormirá tu tía Tsubame?-preguntó Kenshin.

-Conmigo...

-Pero te dará calor, hija.

-No, porque la tía Tsubame siempre tiene los pies helados.

Tsubame y Kenshin se tomaron con simpatía la petición de la pequeña, no así Kaoru que, al no conocerla, no sabía a qué podía deberse su cambio de opinión. Pensó que tal vez había hecho algo que la podría haber molestado.

-No, mamá -respondió la pequeña a su pregunta-, sólo que ya soy grande y no quiero dormir contigo pero te quiero mucho. Además, papá tiene que dormir contigo.

La pareja se miró entre si. Pusieron buena cara a la idea pero Kaoru se sintió nerviosa de inmediato. ¿Dormir con Kenshin? No lo recordaba, no sabía cómo había sido la intimidad con él, no tenía idea de muchas cosas. El pelirrojo resolvió el asunto con naturalidad, desplegando un futón junto a la cama a la hora de dormir apenas cerraron la puerta

-Creo que así la idea de dormir conmigo no te resultará demasiado violenta.

-Pero Kenshin... no tiene que molestarse. La cama es grande y podremos estar cómodos cada uno en su lado mientras... mientras me acostumbro.

Eso Kenshin también lo tenía más que claro, pero tenía la esperanza de que Kaoru pudiera recordar algo al verlo dormir en el piso. Nada sucedió la primera noche pero si la tercera, cuando la joven se asomó al borde de la cama.

-Kenshin... hemos hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?

-¿Recuerdas algo?

-Vagamente... es decir... es la sensación de familiaridad pero no... ¿Nos enojamos que usted tuvo que dormir en el piso?

Divertido con la idea, Kenshin se acomodó de lado, sonriendo.

-No, no fue eso. Tú dormías sola en la cama porque estabas embarazada y yo no quería molestarte pero en mi piso no había más espacio para poner el futón, asi que quedé al lado de la cama.

-¿Un piso? ¿Era...? ¿Era de planta libre?

-Así es.

Kaoru miró intensamente a Kenshin mientras intentaba recordar con más detalle algo que tenía en la cabeza. Una imagen...

-Historia... eras muy bueno en historia y yo te leía algo...

Kenshin abrió sus ojos de par en par y se sentó de golpe.

-Kaoru...

-Eran libros... tú llegabas de algún lugar y yo leía para tí mientras comías, Kenshin... Kenshin... dime que no estoy soñando eso...

-No, Kaoru, no son sueños... así fue.

-Pero... no logro recordar mucho más. ¿Por qué yo leía para tí? ¿Estaba repasando algo o tú querías saber?

Kenshin suspiró al evocar esos momentos. Lo mejor sería contarle algunas cosas.

-Cuando nos conocimos yo era el cargador de una empresa que vendía muebles y electrodomésticos. Mi padre había muerto siendo yo muy joven y no terminé mis estudios, por eso ganaba dinero en lo que podía pero al conocerte me puse a estudiar de nuevo. Nivelé hasta terminar el instituto y tú me ayudabas...

No pudo seguir. Y no porque quisiera. Esos dulces momentos le trajeron a la mente lo que pasó después, cuando ya no estuvo y él tenía que estudiar con Kaori en brazos. Su voz se quebró.

-No sabes cuánto te eché de menos...-dijo con tal afectación que Kaoru se bajó de la cama, conmovida y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, lo siento...

-No, está bien...-dijo Kenshin tratando de recomponerse y en cambio, emocionándose más- Tú no tienes la culpa. La culpa es de la persona que te arrebató de mi lado, porque éramos felices... éramos muy felices. Tú y nuestro bebé eran mi motor, yo cambié gracias a ustedes, yo soy lo que soy hoy porque me crucé contigo, porque tú... porque tú...

Una mano acalló su soliloquio. Una mano que llegó a acariciar su mejilla. Sentada junto a él, Kaoru tomó la mano que él tenía empuñada sobre la ropa de cama y con suma delicadeza la levantó, llevándola a sus labios primero y luego acunándola como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo contra su pecho. Kenshin quedó estupefacto.

-No puedo hacer nada para borrar su dolor pero le prometo que me esforzaré en hacerlo feliz.

-Sólo quédate conmigo. Sólo... no te vayas nunca más -repuso Kenshin bajando la mirada.

La joven sin decir nada apagó la luz. Luego, se deslizó entre las sábanas al lado de él. Kenshin sintió un choque eléctrico en su cuerpo al sentir cómo ella se acomodaba y estiraba los brazos para atraerlo sobre su pecho. Y en ese gesto pudo reconocer definitivamente a la antigua Kaoru, aquella que siendo niña procuraba cuidar de él como una mujer, la que lo tomó un día y lo dejó sobre el camino que debía recorrer para ser un profesional y poder aspirar a un mejor nivel de vida.

Aspiró su aroma suave y la aferró por la cintura. Muchas cosas pasaron por ese momento en su cabeza, en que en la oscuridad sólo sus respiraciones se escuchaban. Kenshin alzó ligeramente la cabeza y ella sin pensar le puso un beso en la frente. Envalentonado, él llegó hasta sus labios y le dio un beso.

Kaoru no abrió enseguida la boca. Conmocionado, Kenshin se dio cuenta de su torpeza para besar. ¿En todo ese tiempo no había conocido a otra persona? Sintió que explotaría en cualquier momento. De ser abrazado, él la abrazó a ella y se colocó medianamente sobre su cuerpo. La besó una vez, y otra, y otra, tomando con cuidado su labio inferior, otras el superior hasta que ella se acostumbró al ritmo. Tranquilo, se tomó su tiempo hasta que ella movió la cabeza hacia un lado y cortó el contacto. Pensó que eso sería todo pero Kaoru volvió a buscarlo y él respondió, aguantándose sus ganas de abrirle el pijama al recordar cierto detalle de su relación anterior.

Sólo habían tenido relaciones durante una noche de sus vidas. Técnicamente Kaoru no era virgen pero para él era casi como si lo fuera. Si no sabía besar más de lo que hacía con él cuando jovencita, menos tendría experiencia en la intimidad. Si siendo marido y mujer, eso tenía que suceder entre ellos... no podía ser en un futón tirado en el piso ni en una casa llena de gente. Tenía que organizar algo, buscar un momento, después de todo también sería como su propia primera vez. Pero de momento como unos cuantos besos no le hacían mal a nadie, aprovecharía.

Le acarició el cabello y la mejilla a su alcance antes de terminar. Kaoru ya no volvió a buscar sus labios pero se acurrucó contra él y con todo el gusto del mundo la acogió entre sus brazos.

Le costó quedarse dormido. No quería. Quería sentirla, percibir su calor, su cuerpo suave, sus piernas entre las suyas, su cintura bajo su abrazo, su cabeza bajo su mentón.

-Te he esperado tanto -murmuró. Kaoru lo escuchó y acomodó mejor la cabeza por toda respuesta.

OvovOvovOvovO

Koshijiro Kamiya estaba embravecido. Kaoru no aparecía. Él sabia que estaba en Japón pero no daban con ella. Por otra parte, por más que había mandado a seguir a Yahiko, éste no se reunía con su hermana. O era muy inteligente o en verdad no sabía dónde estaba.

En realidad, Yahiko, a menudo más despierto que su hermana en algunas cosas, conocía mejor a su padre y podía anticiparse a sus movimientos. Sabía que lo mandaría a seguir y todo eso, por eso había tenido suma precaución para el cumpleaños de Kaori. Ahora estaba ocupado en su tarde libre, encerrado en su habitación junto con su computador, mirando un certificado digital que acababa de descargar de la página del registro civil.

-Con esto ya no molestarás más a mi hermana -murmuró al adjuntar el archivo en un correo electrónico.

El archivo en cuestión era el certificado de matrimonio de su hermana pero no se lo estaba mandando a su padre, después de todo, él también sabía investigar. Se lo envió al padre del prometido de Kaoru y al mismo prometido, a Tsunan.

"No debes vivir bajo engaño, acá está la prueba, Kaoru no se puede casar con Tsunan porque ya está casada hace siete años. El matrimonio es legal y válido"

Ligeramente inclinado sobre la pantalla, Yahiko soltó una carcajada al enviar los mensajes. Adjuntó una foto de Kaoru, Kenshin y Kaori debidamente editada para no revelar los rasgos de la niña. A Kenshin no vio caso taparle el rostro, su padre daría en cualquier momento con él y cuando lo hiciera, él quería estar presente.

-Porque nunca te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste a mi hermana, a mi, a Kenshin y a su hija. Jamás. Mamá, tú no hiciste más que apoyar a mi padre en las atrocidades que hizo. Si quieren tomar esto como una venganza, háganlo, porque a diferencia de Kaoru, yo no olvido.

OvovOvovOvovO

-Pero... ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!-vociferó Takeo Tsukioka al abrir su correo por la mañana y encontrarse con que su futura nuera ya era nuera de otra persona. Se puso tan furioso que se descompensó y su empleado de confianza tuvo que administrarle una pastilla que puso bajo su lengua.

Unos minutos más tarde, en otro lugar, Tsunan revisaba en su celular la versión online de un periódico donde había publicado una nota bajo un pseudónimo cuando vio la alerta de correo. Afortunadamente ya estaba sentado cuando se dio cuenta, para su felicidad, que ese ridículo compromiso contraído por su padre en su nombre antes de que naciera ya no corría. Se dio cuenta de que por fin era libre para enamorarse y para hablar de sus sentimientos a Tae.

Koshiijiro Kamiya supo de los correos una hora después, cuando Takeo se repuso lo suficiente como para llamarlo, insultarlo y maldecirlo hasta que se deshaogó por completo.

-Tú lo juraste, maldito seas. Tu hija y mi hijo se casarían... me dijiste que yo tendría acceso al linaje de tu familia a cambio de una importante suma de dinero y veo que no has hecho otra cosa más que burlarte de mí.

-Pero ¿de qué estás hablando, hombre? -preguntó Koshijiro preocupado.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, tu hija ya está casada y hasta tiene familia y tú, diciéndome que estaba muy joven aún para contraer nupcias siendo que ¡está casada! Escúchame bien... Tengo en mi poder los pagarés que me firmaste hace veinticinco años, aquellos que prometí entregarte el día del matrimonio. Pues bien: El lunes los entregaré a los bancos y que ellos se hagan cargo de cobrar con intereses lo que a mi me corresponde.

Takeo cortó el teléfono furioso y Koshijiro se quedó pálido, de pie junto a su escritorio.

¿Kaoru casada? ¿Qué diablos era eso?

OvovOvovOvovO

Kenshin contestó el teléfono y con sorpresa escuchó la voz de Yahiko. El joven pedía una cita para hablar con él ese mismo día, pues se trataba de algo urgente. Cerca de las dos de la tarde se reunieron en la pequeña oficina del abogado.

-Quiero saber qué piensas de mi hermana ahora que has convivido estas semanas con ella.

Kenshin parpadeó un poco extrañado. Por la urgencia de Yahiko había pensado que necesitaba un consejo suyo en el ámbito legal, no que quisiera hablarle de temas personales.

-Estoy tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella y conocerla de nuevo.

-Pero ¿crees que quieras seguir casado...?

-Desde luego que si. Hasta el último de mis días quiero seguir casado con ella.

Yahiko sonrió.

-Yo sé que la forma en que aparecimos ha sido extraña, pero en especial la forma en que yo dejé a mi hermana contigo y me retiré. Tuve un motivo para todo eso y otras cosas que pasaron y necesito que estés al tanto de eso porque yo he empezado a mover las piezas del tablero y pronto tú y tu familia recibirán las repercusiones. Si consideras que lo que te contaré es una carga muy grande para tí, puedo tomar a Kaoru y llevármela por un tiempo. Si consideras que podemos necesitar ayuda, házmelo saber. Finalmente, quiero que tú me cuentes algunas cosas. ¿Está bien?

La piel de los brazos de Kenshin se erizó ante la idea de que Yahiko se pudiera llevar a su esposa nuevamente. Aunque nada dijo al respecto, la mirada que puso sobre su cuñado lo alertó de que delante de él había un hombre que no se dejaría arrebatar por segunda vez al ser amado.

-Mi padre prometió a Kaoru, antes de concebirla, a un amigo suyo a cambio de una fuerte cantidad de dinero. Es el motivo por el que nunca te aceptó... es decir, convengamos que lo tuyo con mi hermana fue inesperado y raro y que ningún padre en su sano juicio te hubiera querido, pero cuando Kaoru tuvo el accidente, él vio su oportunidad para recuperarla y que ella pagara su deuda. Así fue como terminamos en Alemania.

La puerta del lugar se abrió intempestivamente y Saito entró.

-Himura me dijo que vendría su cuñado a tratar un asunto legal y déjame decirte que siento mucha curiosidad por conocer a tu hermana, pero tú me sirves igual.

-Con Yahiko trataremos temas personales -repuso Kenshin. Con total descaro, Saito habló hacia afuera, donde estaba su secretaria.

-No me pases llamadas ni recados. Estoy en una reunión.

Con desparpajo, se apoyó en la pared y sacó un cigarro electrónico, que usaba sólo en la oficina o en lugares cerrados. Le encantaba el aroma a tabaco que despedía el filtro de ese día.

-Esta es una historia que he seguido con interés desde que Himura me lo reveló. Habla, muchacho, que no tengo todo mi tiempo.

Yahiko miró a Kenshin y suspirando, éste asintió.

De manera simple y directa, Yahiko les habló sobre su vida en Europa: La rehabilitación de Kaoru, las visitas esporádicas de su familia y la prohibición que le hizo su padre de revelar a Kaoru cosas sobre su vida anterior.

-Yo era joven, no tenía herramientas para desenvolverme en el mundo y por otro lado mi padre siempre se mostró amable y bueno con Kaoru, así como mi madre, entonces mi hermana tuvo una tendencia a quererlos. Sobre mí, me dijeron que si le hablaba a ella de tí, Kenshin, mi padre te buscaría, te acusaría de violación o estupro, no recuerdo bien cuál es la figura legal que dijo. Amenazó con meter a Kaori a dar vueltas en un orfanato para que jamás pudieras encontrarla porque también se encargaría de que nadie la adoptara ni tuviera una famlia. Yo recordaba que eras cargados no mucho más que eso, recordé lo fácil que fue para mi padre llevarse a mi hermana y endosarte la tuición completa de mi sobrina. Lo que él me dijo yo lo creí y para protegerlos guardé silencio pero nunca me sentí bien haciéndolo, tenía que mentirle en muchas cosas y eso no me gustaba, además, yo sabía de Kaori. Al mudarme a Alemania perdí a mis amigos de aquí, no tenía a quien preguntarle por tí, asi que te busqué mucho en redes sociales, di con el perfil de Tsubame y a través de ella supe cosas de tí. No podía creerlo cuando me enteré de que te habías jurado y firmado como abogado y ese mismo día decidí que ya era tiempo de regresar. Mi padre por otra parte convenció a Kaoru de casarse con la persona que él eligió y ella aceptó regresar a cumplir, pensando en toda esa sarta de cosas que dijo él sobre que había sido siempre una hija sumisa y obediente. La traje con el fin de que se encontraran y aunque al final no sabía como, resultó. Pero debo reconocerlo, Kenshin, lo de tu matrimonio con mi hermana me tomó por completo de sorpresa.

Estupefacto con la amenaza sobre él y su hija, Kenshin pasó saliva. Si Koshijiro quería acusarlo de algo, lo podría hacer. Si bien lo que pasó entre él y Kaoru se trató de un equívoco, por cuanto él no era consciente de su verdadera edad, sabía que los hechos bien manipulados podían meterlo en un problema serio. Incluso el matrimonio podía ser anulado debido a una inconsistencia...

"Y lo peor es que ella no recuerda" se dijo. Se prometió contarle cómo sucedieron las cosas por si cualquier problema. Volvió su atención a Yahiko.

-¿Por qué vienes a contarme esto hoy?

Yahiko les habló de la paliza que le dio su padre cuando llegó a visitarlo sin Kaoru y de la información que les envió a los Tsukioka la noche anterior. Ante eso, Saito sonrió.

-Entonces lo que vienes a hacer hoy es a poner a sobreaviso a Himura luego de exponer sus datos personales tan tontamente.

-Mi padre conoce perfectamente a Kenshin, ocultar sus datos no tiene ningún sentido pero si, vine a ponerlo de sobreaviso, es cuestión de tiempo que dé con ustedes pero al menos Kaoru ya no será perseguida para casarla con nadie porque los Tsukioka saben todo, incluso que hay una hija. Aunque ni padre lograra hacer algo para deshacer a tu familia, ellos no querrán a Kaoru precisamente porque ya no es... es...

-¿Virgen? ¿Doncella? ¿Y encima con la hija de otro hombre?

-Si.

-Sabes, muchacho, no sé qué estás haciendo ahora pero me gusta tu sentido de la justicia. Apenas viste tu oportunidad perjudicaste a tu padre. Deberías trabajar para mí, no sé en qué, pero aquí.-dijo Saito sonriendo mientras de su cigarro electrónico salía un agradable vapor a la par que se encendía una lucecita cuando tomaba una bocanada.

-Bien, yo ya conté toda mi verdad y espero hablar de esto con Kaoru dentro de este día. A estas alturas, pienso que ella ya se dio cuenta de que algo anda mal en la manera en que terminamos metidos en Alemania y será para ella más fácil creer en todo lo que le contaré. Fue mi motivo principal para dejarla contigo y tomar distancia.

Escuchando al joven, Saito estaba en su salsa. Yahiko debió haber sido hijo suyo.

-Supongo entonces que tú esperas que yo te cuente el tema con Kaoru.

-Exacto. Conozco a mi padre. Puede hacer dudar a cualquiera con sus argumentos, por eso necesito saber qué pasó entre tú y ella, cómo fue que la conociste y se enamoraron porque Kaoru nunca me habló de eso.

Kenshin miró de reojo a Saito, quien no dio muestra alguna de querer retirarse. De hecho, se limitó a cambiar el filtro del cigarro por uno de menta.

-Me encanta esta historia- argumentó- Y yo también siempre me he preguntado que pudo ver una jovencita llena de vida de quince años en este patoso.

Correspondiendo a la sinceridad de Yahiko, Kenshin contó la historia con mucho cuidado para que quedara claro cómo sucedieron los hechos. A Yahiko le costó mucho asimilar el que Kaoru se haya presentado en un local nocturno para ganar dinero pasando un rato con hombres con el fin de ayudar a un perro que le salvó la vida.

-Yo supe su edad al día siguiente, cuando encontré su tarjeta de estudiante y saqué cuentas. Sabía que me estaba metiendo en problemas, que era muy mayor para ella y todo eso. Ese día discutimos y luego... no sé cómo terminamos hablando de mi educación. Me inscribí en un plan de nivelación y ella se convirtió en mi tutora. Después de eso supimos lo del embarazo, se fue de la casa, se instaló conmigo y me animó a estudiar pasara lo que pasara. No... no intimamos nunca más después de la primera noche y el resto es algo que tú sabes.

-Háblale del matrimonio.-lo animó Saito.

-¿Qué pasa con el matrimonio?

Como Kenshin no encontraba las palabras, Saito habló por él.

-Como tu cuñado sabe codearse con gente útil, mira por donde que su amigo de cuarto en ese entonces estuvo algunos años en la cársel por estafa. El tipo era un timador y supo sacarle a tu madre la firma para consentir esa unión cuando estaba en el hospital, sufriendo por tu hermana que no despertaba.

-¿El señor Oibore?

-Así es -dijo Kenshin-. Hasta el momento había estado tranquilo, sabiendo que tu padre no me buscaba ni sabía del matrimonio, pues con Kaoru firmamos minutos antes de ir al hospital asi que ni siquiera lo comentó contigo. Lo hicimos previendo que alguien tuviera que tomar las decisiones pero desgraciadamente se nos ocurrió muy tarde. Tal como dijo Saito, Oibore le sacó una firma a tu madre y cuando ella sepa que su firma está ahí, tendremos problemas.

-¿Y? Si alguien deshacen el matrimonio se casan de nuevo y me invitan a la fiesta.-dijo Saito con su habitual aspereza.- Pero antes, chiquillo, te diré algo que le he dicho a mi empleado: Yo tengo algo contra Koshijiro Kamiya. Es personal y no tengo por qué esconderlo. Por lo mismo, todo aquello que implique fastidiarlo me vendrá bien y lo haré. Kenshin tiene todo mi bufete a su disposición por si tiene que defenderse de algo aunque no creo que Koshijiro llegue a tomar represalias en su contra por arruinarle el negocio de la hija, después de todo así son los jóvenes y así es el amor, hacen cosas tontas pero a veces una de esas cosas resulta bien, después de todo no sabes lo mucho que ha cambiado éste desde que apareció la esposa. Mira, añadió un marco de fotos a su escritorio.

Yahiko alargó una mano hacia el marco, pidiendo permiso para mirar y encontró una foto del día del cumpleaños de Kenshin, Kaori y Kaoru. Había otro marco más viejo que también giró, donde había una gran foto del rostro de su hermana. Era una ampliación de una imagen que él había visto antes en casa de Kenshin y junto a esa había una foto pequeñita de Kaori, de esas para las tarjetas de estudiante. Yahiko miró a Kenshin con otros ojos.

-Tu padre fue una rata cruel y miserable y todo lo que tendrá es poco comparado con lo que se merece. Y si, esa foto donde sale sólo tu hermana la tiene ahí desde que se instaló asi que te podrás imaginar lo mal que la pasó este pobre ser -concluyó Saito antes de salir, dando por concluída la reunión.

OvovOvovOvovO

Luego de ver a los abogados, Yahiko quedó más tranquilo. Había disfrutado su pequeña venganza contra su padre pero las posibles represalias lo tenían asustado. Viendo a Saito, Yahiko se dio cuenta de que su cuñado estaba protegido y por ende, su hermana también.

Le gustaba Kenshin. Lo consideraba un tipazo. Se ponía en su lugar y se preguntaba si él habría podido lograr lo que él.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, tenía veinte minutos para llegar a casa de un compañero para un trabajo en grupo. Al cruzar la calle lo vio. Al tipo que lo seguía.

Hizo de cuenta que no lo había visto y pasó por su lado sin inmutarse. El problema surgió cuando tuvo la sensación de que alguien más lo seguía y ese alguien llegó a su lado, para empujarlo con el hombro justo cuando iba pasando cerca de un callejón donde alguien lo esperaba.

Koshijiro Kamiya, furioso como nunca antes lo había visto, lo encaró.

-Mi hija desaparece y en su lugar quedas tú. ¡Tú, que no respondes a mis llamadas ni los mensajes de texto! ¡Me vas a decir de una maldita vez dónde mierda está tu hermana y qué demonios es eso de que está casada!

-No sé dónde está Kaoru.-dijo Yahiko con la rabia brillando en sus ojos.

-Tú no eres mi hijo -repuso Koshijiro, molesto al ver su nulo interés en ayudarlo e intuyendo que él estaba detrás de todo eso-. Y como no eres mi hijo... más te vale hablar.

Koshijiro se dio la media vuelta y se fue con toda su elegancia caminando a la salida. Yahiko, fuerte y recio como era, pudo defenderse relativamente bien de los dos hombres que lo atacaron a puñetazos hasta que apareció un fierro en escena. Un golpe tras las rodillas, dos en la cabeza y cuando por fin cayó al piso, le llovieron patadas por todos lados...

OvovOvovOvovO

Agotado, Kenshin llegó a casa un poco más tarde de lo habitual debido a un caso en el que estaba ayudando. Al día siguiente le tocaría levantarse temprano y pasar todo el día en tribunales.

Kaoru salió a recibirlo, aprovechando que Kaori estaba en el baño. Se paró delante de él muy feliz para darle la bienvenida pero Kenshin ese día no estaba para andarse con rodeos. Con una mano le rodeó la cintura, con la otra la cabeza y le dio un beso de aquellos de película, bien dado, con verdadero gusto. Cuando la soltó, el corazón de Kaoru latía a mil por hora y se ruborizó por completo.

-P... pero Kenshin...

-Eres mi esposa, ¿no? -dijo de tal manera que de pronto Kaoru se imaginó siendo reclamada de modo más sensual en la cama y no supo qué replicar.

O tal vez si.

Lo abrazó por la cintura y se apoyó en él.

-También me alegra mucho verlo.

-Kaoru, creo que ya es tiempo que me trates de un modo más familiar. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?No soy alguien que esté sobre tí. Somos iguales. Trátame de tú.

-Está bien, lo pondré en práctica y trataré de acostumbrarme.

Pocos minutos después llegó Tsubame y Kenshin la miró con atención. Yahiko le habia contado sobre el perfil falso, tema que quería tratar con ella, personalmente. Por lo pronto tenía que conversar con Kaoru sobre la forma en que se conocieron y todo eso. Le iba a pedir a Tsubame que se hiciera cargo de Kaori mientras salía con Kaoru a algún lugar tranquilo para charlar sobre el pasado que ella no recordaba.

Todo iba bien hasta que sonó el celular de Kenshin. Tras contestar, se puso pálido. Miró a Kaoru balbuceando algo, sin saber cómo darle la noticia. Finalmente, corrieron al hospital donde fue trasladado Yahiko por unos transeuntes cuando fue arrojado a la vereda por dos tipos a los que nadie pudo ver bien.

Asustada por su hermano, Kaoru corrió por la urgencia sin embargo, fue Kenshin quien se hizo cargo de la situación, preguntando por Yahiko. El médico no les dio buenas noticias.

-En este momento está inconsciente, tiene una fractura de cubito y peroné en la pierna derecha y dos costillas trizadas. Eso al menos es lo más grave, también perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre y tiene varios moretones.

-¿Pero quién le hizo eso?-dijo Kaoru al borde de las lágrimas.

-No lo sé -dijo el médico.-La policía está esperando a que despierte para que preste declaración, yo no tengo más antecedentes, lo lamento mucho.

La pareja se separó del doctor, considerando lo que tenían que hacer ahora. Podían quedarse a esperar a que Yahiko despertara pero tendrían que irse a casa a cuidar de su hija. Lo otro es que uno de ellos se quedara allí haciendo guardia.

-Es que es mi hermano, mi hermanito... él siempre me cuidó, siempre estuvo ahí y ahora yo no puedo sólo dejarlo aquí e irme. Yo quiero quedarme. Kenshin, por favor, déjame quedarme.

De pronto el ambiente cambió dramáticamente, tanto que Kaoru pudo percibirlo claramente y se giró, a tiempo para ver a sus padres entrando a la sala de espera.

Kenshin supo que se avecinaban más problemas y sólo esperó ser capaz esta vez de defender a los suyos.

OvovOvovOvovO

-¿Entonces todo esto fue porque quieres pedir un hermanito?

Tsubame estaba viendo conversando con Kaori mientras daban los anuncios en la televisión. La niña asintió notoriamente.

-Si. Lo que pasa es que todas mis amigas tienen hermanos o hermanas, hasta tú que eres hermana de mi papá y el tío Yahiko que es hermano de mi mamá. Todos tienen a alguien con quien jugar menos yo.

-Pero cariño, si tus papás... traen a un nuevo hermano para tí, él será muy pequeño y lejos de jugar con él, tendrás que cuidarlo. No son como las muñecas y lloran todo el día. Tu papá ya era grande cuando yo nací...

-Si pero ahora que los dos son grandes siempre están juntos y se ayudan. ¿Quién me ayudará a mi cuando sea mayor?

De pronto Tsubame comprendió que aunque Kaori no lo decía, se sentía un poco sola en ese ambiente lleno de adultos. Le concedió que tuviera razón en su petición. Además, con Kenshin y Kaoru retomando su relación después de años, era cosa de tiempo para que llegara un nuevo integrante a la familia.

Hacía unos minutos había hablado por teléfono con Oibore, quien le aseguró estar muy contento en una zona llena de aguas termales donde pasaban las tardes con su madre. La mujer, según él, se veía más contenta y gruñía menos.

-Acá donde viven mis hijos es muy agradable. Al final terminé visitándolos como quería. Tomoe y tu madre congeniaron bastante bien. Enishi es más renuente pero da lo mismo- le había contado.

A Tsubame le agradaba mucho Oibore pues se había portado con Kenshin como el padre al que perdieron, siempre ayudándole en todo, siendo como el abuelo de Kaori y también un apoyo para ella en algunos momentos de su vida. Ella sabía que tenía problemas con sus hijos verdaderos por problemas con la justicia que lo tuvieron encarcelado varios años cumpliendo su deuda con la sociedad y por lo mismo, perdiéndose gran parte de la infancia de ellos. Antes de vivir con Kenshin, Oibore había vivido con sus hijos buscando establecer una buena relación que era mejor que nada y algo le había resultado si su hija mayor le pedía viviera con ella y su esposo.

Le daba un poco de pena pensar que Oibore se pudiera ir pero por otro lado, la idea del nuevo sobrino le gustaba. Sería tan lindo ver un bebé en casa y a su hermano feliz, coronando con eso su nueva felicidad.

Mientras veían el programa infantil, Tsubame aprovechó de mirar el perfil de su amigo en facebook. Habían conversado la noche anterior hasta tarde, haciendo planes para conocerse y ahora él no aparecía. Quizá tendría cosas que hacer, se dijo, y guardó el celular.

Su amigo había sido un gran apoyo para ella durante mucho tiempo. Ella nunca fue partidaria de agregar a la cuenta de uno a personas que no conocía en la vida real pero ese muchacho fue la excepción. Poco a poco entablaron una relación de amistad y las cosas que no podía hablar con Kenshin o sus amigas por pudor las hablaba con él. No importaba lo raro que fuera el tema o incluso lo repetido, como cuando se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué Kazuo sempai no la tomaba en cuenta, su amigo Hiko siempre estaba ahí, leyéndola, dándole consejos o enviándole emoticones. Él tenía algo que la hacía sentir acompañada y era tan valioso para ella que muchas veces se decía le pediría su dirección real para ir a verlo. No se sentía enamorada de alguien a quien no conocía y de quien dudaba tuviera en su perfil una foto real pero le gustaba poder comunicarse con esa persona.

-... entonces me dijeron que los bebes los tienen que encargar los papás.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kaori?

-Lo que oíste, tía, que eso nos dijo... Tía, ¿tú crees que mis papás me den un hermano si se los pido o ellos solos se darán cuenta de que lo necesito?

Tsubame rió de manera encantadora.

-Pienso que debes dejarlos tranquilos y ellos te lo traerán.

OvovOvovOvovO

En la mente de Yahiko todo era tinieblas. Rodeado de monitores que medían su frecuencia cardíaca, presión arterial y saturación, entre otro, mantenía los ojos cerrados sin imaginar que su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad a metros de él.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Himura Kenshin.

Kenshin, más que nunca agradeció la visita de su cuñado hacía una horas. Manos en los bolsillos, palpó su celular preguntándose a quien debería llamar en ese momento. Si a Tsubame o a Saito.

-Lo mismo digo, Kamiya Koshijiro. Señora Kamiya.

Kaoru iba a decir algo sobre el estado de Yahiko sin embargo por alguna razón no pudo correr a los brazos de sus padres. La forma en que ellos miraban a Kenshin y éste a ellos la chocó bastante.

-Ven, Kaoru -ofreció Koshijiro. De inmediato Kenshin extendió su brazo ante la joven para detener su paso.

-¡No te la llevarás de nuevo!- exclamó Kenshin.

-¿Cómo que no? Es mi hija.

-Es mi esposa. La madre de mi hija.

A Kaoru le llamó la atención que Kenshin tuviera algo en contra de su padre. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca habían hablado sobre eso.

-Kaoru, vencon tu madre y conmigo -insistió su padre. La joven dio un paso pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Ahí pasaba algo, algo muy raro y había visto a Kenshin sufrir con los recuerdos del tiempo que ella pasó fuera... la noche anterior nada más había dicho que nunca perdonaría a su padre por arrebatarla de su lado.

-Mi lugar es al lado de mi esposo, papá. Desde aquí podemos conversar todo lo que quiera.

-Kaoru, el matrimonio que hizo este sujeto contigo fue un fraude y por lo mismo no te puedes quedar con él.

-Es mi deber hacerlo.

-No, porque el modo en que ese matrimonio se consigui+o fue completamente ilegal. ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene él? ¿Cuántos tienes tú? ¿Dónde antes habías visto a una niña casándose con un adulto? Esa es una perversión tremenda.

Kaoru se sujetó del brazo de Kenshin.

-No es una perversión. Fue amor entonces, es amor ahora.

Sorprendido, Kenshin miró a Kaoru. No habían hablado de amor aún pero ella... si no fuera porque estaban sus padres enfrente la hubiera abrazado.

-Veo que ya está enterado de nuestro matrimonio y por lo mismo le ruego esta vez nos deje en paz. Antes del accidente de Kaoru nosotros ya habíamos decidido estar juntos para siempre y usted, llevándosela lejos nos hizo un daño muy grande como familia.

-Kaoru, te tuve que llevar lejos porque este miserable no tenía donde caerse muerto en ese entonces y era incapaz de pagar por salud para tí o para que te recuperaras. Si no hubiera sido por mi intervención hubieras quedado en una silla de ruedas y con un movimiento limitado de los brazos, en cambio pudiste conocer el mundo, estudiar, desarrrollarte...

-Gracias por todo eso, papá, pero debiste traerme de regreso a Japón para hacerme cargo de mi hija al menos, porque entiendo que mi niña nació en ese momento... ¡Y ustedes nunca me hablaron de ella! Es que no... es que no puedo encontrarle una explicación a eso. Dejaron abandonada a su nieta, a una parte de mí y si no fuera por Yahiko que me trajo yo jamás me hubiera enterado, es que.. ¡es que eso es monstruoso!

Ahora que Kaoru tenía tiempo de darle una vuelta a todas las cosas que habían pasado y a atar cabos, caía en cuenta que ahí el villano de la historia lo tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Kaoru, yo no podía dejarte en manos de ese sujeto, de ese delincuente. Yo no podía permitir que mi hija siguiera junto a un hombre que abusó de ella, que la violó y que bajo amenazas la hizo abandonar el hogar, ¿es que no lo comprendes?

-No, Koshijiro, ni lo intentes. Eso no es cierto, no es cierto y aunque Kaoru no recuerde, sabe que yo no soy ese tipo de persona.

-¿Quieres hacer la prueba? Kaoru, este malnacido te violó, te amenazó y fue tanta tu verguenza que nunca nos lo contaste a mí o a tu madre. Mientras, él siguio acosándote, se metió en un programa de nivelación en tu escuela para vigilarte y cuando saliste embarazada, te escapaste de casa para no contarnos nada, él se aprovechó de eso y te llevó con él. Todo esto se lo contaste a tu hermano poco antes del accidente, por eso él se casó contigo siendo un hombre tan grande para tí y tú eras apenas una niña... por eso en cuanto tuve oportunidad te arranqué de su lado y si no te hablé de tu hija fue para evitarte el dolor de recordar ese momento de tu vida.

Koshijiro, en la actuación de su vida que estaba dando, hasta lloró. Su esposa miraba impávida la escena. Kaoru seguía aferrada al brazo de Kenshin.

-Ya. ¿Y qué pasó despues?-dijo la joven con hostilidad.-Yahiko está ahí, casi muriéndose y ¿usted viene a enlodar la buena imagen que tengo del hombre que es mi esposo? El certificado de matrimonio es legal, mi firma al parecer también lo es por cosas mías que guardaba Kenshin, donde aparece. Es cierto que no hemos hablado tanto como quisiera porque nos hemos estado acomodando el uno al otro pero eso que usted dice me parece desproporcionado porque en mis recuerdos y en la foto que él tiene yo sólo he visto a una Kaoru feliz. Si no tiene nada bueno que decir de mi esposo o al menos una palabra de aliento para mi querido hermano, no quiero escucharlo más.-dijo afectada, pues a pesar de sus palabras quería a su padre y le dolía hablarle como lo hacía.

-Kaoru -dijo Kenshin colocándose entre ella y Koshijiro-vamos a otro lugar más tranquilo a esperar que tu hermano despierte.

-Voy a impugnar tu matrimonio, maldito pelirrojo e irás a parar a la cárcel.-dijo Koshijiro cuando Kenshin y Kaoru pasaron frente a él, rumbo a otra sala.

-Inténtelo. Deshágalo cien veces y cien veces me casaré con ella.

-Y las cien veces diré que sí- dijo Kaoru al salir.

Sumamente nerviosa, Kaoru no se podía estar quieta y Kenshin le ofreció salir a dar un paseo al parquecito del frontis del hospital, bonito y bien iluminado donde había mucha gente.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar -dijo ella repentinamente.

-Ya lo creo. Kaoru, yo te saqué esta tarde para hablar precisamente pero sucedió lo de Yahiko. Yo asumo que ahora debes estar un poco shockeada como para contarte cosas y que las entiendas bien pero quiero que sepas que si no te hablé antes de esto es que esperaba que con la convivencia recordaras sola y de paso, que vieras si te gustaba tu nueva familia.

-Comprendo, ha sido complicado todo eso para los dos pero... debo reconocer que también me causa mucha curiosidad saber cómo fue que tú y yo nos conocimos.

-¿No prefieres esperar?

-Mi padre me acaba de contar una versión horrible de nuestra historia. Necesito ahora mismo una explicación de lo que pasó.

-Bien. Sólo espera un momento, llamaré a Tsubame para avisarle de que llegaremos tarde.

Kenshin se comunicó con su hermana quien, al saber que Yahiko estaba en el hospital quiso saber cómo estaba y si ella podía ir a verlo.

-Dentro de un rato nos iremos con Kaoru y te llevaremos noticias. Mañana tendrá visitas según su evolución pero todavía no despierta.

Al cortar, Kaoru seguía esperando su historia. Kenshin la guió a una banca donde se sentaron.

"Que Kami guíe mis palabras hacia ella" pidió en una oración en su mente para no decir nada que se pudiera malinterpretar.

-Kaoru, esto es lo que sucedió. Yo trabajaba como cargador y una noche acompañé a mis colegas...

OvovOvovOvovO

Llegaron cansados a casa y ya todas dormían. Kaoru pasó directo al baño y de ahí al cuarto de Kaori, Kenshin en tanto se asomó a su balcón unos momentos antes de ir con ella.

Kaoru en ningún momento habia puesto en duda sus palabras y eso lo hizo sentir halagado, sin embargo si se había sentido consternada al conocer los motivos de su salida de casa y comprender que por alguna razón que no entendía, sus padres odiaron siempre a su pequeña. Por ese motivo tuvo la urgente necesidad de ir a abrazarla, como si así pudiera compensar la falta de amor de sus abuelos. Para la joven era impensable una vida sin su hija ni Kenshin y pensar en esas cosas sólo la afectó más. Llegó a su cama triste y llorando, ahora más segura que nunca que su padre, con la complicidad de su madre, se habían portado muy mal.

-Acuéstate aquí, conmigo -dijo Kaoru al percibir en la oscuridad a Kenshin entrando al dormitorio. Él hizo caso y se tendíó al lado de ella. Kaoru por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en esa niñita que había dejado todo para que su hija viviera, en la niñita que había apoyado a un hombre para que estudiara y en la niñita que había firmado un certificado de matrimonio. Le pareció que esa niñita había sido mucho más mujer que ella en los últimos años y se prometió a sí misma, en honor de esa niña, ser más fuerte, más valiente y resuelta, como una leona. No dejaría que nadie nunca más volviera a romper su familia ni menos ponerle un dedo encima a Yahiko. Le expresó mediante susurros esos pensamientos a Kenshin.

-Mi Kaoru... -murmuró él, antes de besarla.

Las caricias, cuyo destino eran calmar a la joven, lograron el efecto contrario y cuando Kenshin se quedó tranquilo, ella le hizo saber que no estaba de acuerdo.

-No quiero violentarte, mi amor. Esperemos un lugar y momento más adecuado...

Kaoru se acercó a su oído.

-A mí me parece que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y que esta mujer que soy hoy está pasando un mal momento y que siento algo muy grande, algo muy pesado en mí. ¿Está mal que te desee en estas circunstancias? Si en algo puedes aplacar mi dolor por los años perdidos... por favor, no quiero flores ni champagne, sólo sentirte dentro mío. ¿Harías eso por mí?

Pasando saliva, Kenshin se posó sobre ella en cuanto se quitó el pijama.

-Por tí haría lo que fuera -susurró antes de besarla y buscar su lengua.

OvovOvovOvovO

Fin acto nueve

Susurros Nocturnos

Abril 10, 2017

Notas de Autora:

No tengo mucho que contar, sólo que el próximo es el final, para retomar así La Protegida y Entre mis Brazos. Gracias por todo.


End file.
